Tylko Ty jedyny
by Ignise
Summary: Byłam normalną, szczęśliwą nastolatką. Może trochę nieszczęśliwie zakochaną, ale nie różniłam się przecież od tylu innych ludzi. Aż w końcu, wskutek nieszczęśliwego, czy też może szczęśliwego splotu wydarzeń, moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Trzy lata temu nie pomyślałabym nawet, że coś takiego szykuje dla mnie los. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, co przeżyję, jak nic bym go wyśmiała. Byłam normalną, szczęśliwą nastolatką. Może trochę nieszczęśliwie zakochaną, ale nie różniłam się przecież od tylu innych ludzi. Aż w końcu, wskutek nieszczęśliwego, czy też może szczęśliwego splotu wydarzeń, moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami.

Przez trzy lata byłam zmuszana do ciągłego podejmowania trudnych wyborów. Nie raz zastanawiałam się, czy postępuję właściwie. Może mogłam wybrać co innego? Jak wtedy potoczyłoby się moje życie? Czy to, co robię, jest słuszne? Te i inne pytania nieustannie mi towarzyszyły. Aż do teraz. Teraz, kiedy życie wydaje mi się tak kruchym i niezależnym ode mnie zjawiskiem, nie myślę o tym. Nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłam, bo to właśnie moje wybory sprawiły, że jestem tym, kim jestem i mam to, co mam. Może niektórzy myślą o mnie – głupia. Może większość uważa, że pojawiając się w Pokoju Życzeń siedemnastego stycznia 1998 roku zrobiłam największy błąd swojego życia. Ale ja nie żałuję, bo wtedy nie miałabym Nicka i Convalie, którzy stali się dla mnie ważniejsi niż ja sama. I to dla nich chciałam żyć dalej. To dla nich podjęłam decyzję o walce. I udało się. Pomimo ruiny, do której doprowadziłam swoją psychikę, miałam dla kogo istnieć. To właśnie było cudowne.

Jak już wspomniałam, trzy lata temu życie wydawało się o wiele prostsze. Widziałam wtedy świat w zupełnie innych barwach. Co się tu dziwić, miałam tylko szesnaście lat. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że jestem taka dojrzała, taka dorosła… Teraz myślę, że w wielu sytuacjach postąpiłabym inaczej. Moje decyzje bywały naprawdę głupie. Żałuję też czasu, który zmarnowałam na bezsensowne uciekanie od świata. Ale to już przeszłość, której, choćbym bardzo chciała, nie mogłam zmienić. Może to i dobrze. Może wtedy nie mogłabym się cieszyć największym moim skarbem, Nickiem i Convalie. Wolę się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Tak jest dobrze.


	2. Pewne marzenie

1. Pewne marzenie

Stałam na jednym ze szkolnych dziedzińców, kiedy to we mnie uderzyło, z całą mocą. Rozbiło moje serce na maleńkie kawałeczki.

_Harry i Parvati. Parvati i Harry._

On klęczał przed nią na jednym kolanie, trzymając na wyciągniętej dłoni małe pudełeczko. Ona stała poruszona, bliska płaczu. Zasłaniała sobie usta dłońmi. Płatki śniegu opadające na jej ramiona tak pięknie podkreślały jej unikalną urodę, a on wyglądał tak… niesamowicie. Tak niesamowicie, że aż serce krajało mi się z żalu. Ta para wyglądała tak pięknie…

Parvati uklękła obok Harry'ego, przejmując pudełeczko i wyciągając z niego śliczny, połyskujący w promieniach delikatnego, zimowego słońca pierścionek. Pocałowała swojego narzeczonego.

Padał śnieg. Oprócz tych dwojga jeszcze tylko to byłam w stanie zapamiętać z tamtego popołudnia, popołudnia, które zmieniło całe moje życie.

Nie zauważyłam, kiedy się ściemniło, a Harry i Parvati wrócili do zamku. Nie zauważyłam, że całe moje ubranie lepiło się nieznośnie do ciała i ciążyło w dół. Nie zauważyłam, że trzęsę się z zimna, a po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Włosy miałam całkowicie mokre, a wiatr chłostał mnie boleśnie po twarzy. Po prostu stałam, próbując uwierzyć, że to, co widziałam, było prawdą.

A chciałam tylko wyjść na spacer…

Dopiero po dłuższym czasie dotarło do mnie, że jestem tak przemarznięta, że ledwie mogę się ruszyć. Ale czym to było w porównaniu z moim kruchym, głupim sercem, które sprawiło, że całą sobą pokochałam Harry'ego Pottera? Z moim sercem, które biło tylko dla niego? Sercem, które straciło sens bicia, które Ktoś zmiażdżył butem jak nic nie warty śmieć?

Nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że nogi same zaczęły prowadzić mnie do zamku. Zauważyłam to dopiero, kiedy dotarłam na siódme piętro i zatrzymałam się przed pustą ścianą. Westchnęłam. Widać moje ciało wiedziało lepiej ode mnie, czego potrzebuję. Pomyślałam więc, że może kiedy przejdę trzy razy w tę i z powrotem, znajdzie się tam, gdzie tak bardzo chciało być. Bez dłuższego namysłu zaczęłam spacerować wzdłuż ściany. Po krótkim czasie ukazały mi się drzwi. Z lekkim wahaniem pchnęłam je. To, co zobaczyłam, nie bardzo poprawiło mój nastrój; pokój był na pierwszy rzut oka pusty, ściany, podłoga, a nawet sufit – wszystko czarne. Pomieszczenia nie oświetlało nic, prócz wpadającego przez otwarte drzwi światła. Nie, nie chciałam spędzić ani chwili w takim miejscu. Zamknęłam dokładnie drzwi i zmusiłam swój otępiały umysł do współpracy. Zamyśliłam się, a już chwilę później ukazały się przede mną nowe drzwi. Bałam się zobaczyć to, co mnie tam czekało, ale coś mówiło mi, że tym razem się udało. Nacisnęłam klamkę i, zaciskając wcześniej powieki, weszłam do pokoju. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i nabrałam powietrza. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. To, co zobaczyłam, przechodziło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Kremowo-purpurowy wystrój pokoju sprawił, że poczułam się odrobinę lepiej.

A więc to tak czują się bogaci. Mała iskierka szczęścia zaczęła wzniecać się w moim sercu, jednak zgasła już po chwili, przyduszona wspomnieniem o Harrym. Tak bardzo go kochałam…

Zamknęłam ponownie oczy. Pod moimi powiekami zebrały się łzy, ale przecież nie mogłam pozwolić im wypłynąć… Byłam twarda. Twardsza od większości rówieśnic. Musiałam jakoś sobie radzić, wychowując się z tyloma braćmi. Rzadko kiedy pozwalałam sobie na łzy, jednak tym razem czułam, że po prostu nie dam rady ich zatrzymać. Zwyczajnie nie umiałam. Zanim pozwoliłam im spłynąć po policzkach, osunęłam się na okryte purpurową narzutą szerokie, królewskie łoże z baldachimem, i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Wtedy moja budowana przez lata skorupa pękła, pozostawiając nową, inną Ginny. Ginny, która nie chce kochać Harry'ego Pottera. Pewnie dużo czasu zajmie jej osiągnięcie tego celu, a może i nawet nigdy jej się to nie uda, ale będzie próbować. Przecież musi być silna!

Ile czasu minęło? Nie miałam pojęcia. Siedziałam i siedziałam, płacząc. Czułam się taka samotna i zagubiona… Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mnie wesprzeć, pocieszyć, przytulić… Marzyłam, och, tak marzyłam o wielkiej, prawdziwej miłości! Tak marzyłam o bliskiej osobie, której mogłabym się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego, która zrozumiałaby mnie bez najmniejszego problemu, która byłaby dla mnie… Która byłaby wszystkim! Wszystkim, co mam, i wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Całym moim światem. Osobie, która kochałaby mnie bezwarunkowo, nie dlatego, że to czy tamto, ale dlatego, że jestem jaka jestem. Która nie kochałaby mnie za coś, ale za nic. I, co najważniejsze – którą ja bym tak kochała. Przez tyle lat marzyłam, że właśnie tą osobą zostanie Harry, który był przecież tak idealny, tak odpowiedni, tak… wymarzony, pasujący jak ulał do tej roli… Ale on wolał inną, a nie mnie. I to właśnie w tym najgorsze. Ból powstały z odrzucenia był nie do opisania. Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby moje marzenia się spełniły… To było właściwie moje jedyne marzenie, jedyne i najważniejsze. Nigdy nie marzyłam o bogactwie, o żadnych dobrach materialnych. Nigdy celowo nikogo nie skrzywdziłam, nie wadziłam innym. Dlaczego los nie mógł spełnić mojego jedynego, maleńkiego marzenia? Czy to tak wiele - pragnąć ukochanej osoby? Czy to trudniejsze do zdobycia, niż góra forsy? Wielka, obrzydliwa góra jeszcze obrzydliwszej forsy? Tak wiele osób o niej marzyło, tak wiele osób dostawało to, czego chciało. Dlaczego nie ja? Czym na to zasłużyłam? Dlaczego nie mogłam być szczęśliwa? Czy to, że nie jestem materialistką, to grzech? Czy to oznacza, że nigdy do niczego w życiu nie dojdę? Chyba lepiej byłoby, gdybym umarła…

Tak bardzo pragnęłam Harry'ego, nie dlatego, że był sławny, nie dlatego, że miał pieniądze, nie dlatego, że dobrze grał w quidditcha, że był przystojny, utalentowany, że po prostu wspaniały… Pragnęłam go dlatego, że był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Że swoim własnym sposobem marszczył czoło, kiedy usilnie nad czymś myślał, że mrużył oczy, kiedy słuchał w skupieniu, że unosił delikatnie kącik warg, kiedy był rozbawiony, a nie chciał tego pokazać; że drapał się po głowie, ilekroć nie wiedział czegoś potrzebnego do odrobienia pracy domowej, że całkiem nieświadomie zaciskał pięści, kiedy tylko widział ludzi, za którymi nie przepadał, albo kiedy unosił podbródek, ciesząc się ze spotkania znajomej osoby… On był jedyny i wyjątkowy. Nie było nikogo takiego jak on. On był… po prostu idealny.

Ale najwidoczniej nigdy nie myślał czegoś takiego o mnie. Nigdy nie byłam dla niego kimś ważnym, wyjątkowym. Kiedy uratował mnie z Komnaty Tajemnic, kiedy myślałam, że jednak coś dla niego znaczę, że może uważać mnie za kogoś godnego uwagi, po prostu się ode mnie odwrócił. Olał mnie, nie zamienił ze mną ani słowa na temat tego zdarzenia. Z początku łudziłam się, że nie chciał zmuszać mnie do wspominania tego, ale później… Nie, on nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w specjalny sposób.

A później zakochał się w Cho Chang. To był dla mnie ogromny cios. Moje serce rozpadło się na maleńkie kawałeczki, prawie tak maleńkie jak teraz, kiedy widziałam ich razem. Nienawidziłam Cho. Życzyłam jej jak najgorzej. I jak na tym wyszłam? Zerwali ze sobą, a ja, głupia, myślałam, że może… że chociaż teraz coś mi wyjdzie. Że może jednak Harry uzna, że jestem jego jedyną i prawdziwą miłością…

Ale wtedy pojawiła się Parvati. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że Parvati może być dla mnie jakimś zagrożeniem, że mogę bać się, że zabierze mi moją jedyną miłość, mój sens istnienia. Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że on mógłby na nią spojrzeć! Nigdy w życiu nie wpadłabym na to, że właśnie ona stanie się tym, kim ja tak bardzo pragnęłam być. Że odbierze mi tego, który był dla mnie wszystkim.

Dzisiaj zrozumiałam, że jestem tylko małą, głupią Ginny Weasley i nigdy nie stanę się kimś innym. Że jestem skazana na wieczne niepowodzenia, na los samotnej, zgorzkniałej wariatki. Jak mogłam być taka głupia, żeby myśleć, że mam inne opcje? Jak mogłam wpaść na podobny pomysł? Jak mogłam…

Coś głośno łupnęło, aż podskoczyłam. Zerwałam się gwałtownie z łoża i w tym samym momencie usłyszałam stłumione przekleństwo. Rozejrzałam się zlękniona, ale w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie zobaczyłam.

Coś głośno huknęło i potoczyło się po podłodze. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że to nie w pokoju, tylko na zewnątrz. Ktoś dobijał się do Pokoju Życzeń, ale, oczywiście, był on zajęty przeze mnie.

- Psiakrew! – usłyszałam niewyraźnie. Ktoś załomotał w ścianę.

Przestraszona, znieruchomiałam. To był chłopak. Przede wszystkim bardzo wkurzony chłopak. Wiązanka przekleństw nie pozostawiała też wątpliwości, że do zbyt kulturalnych nie należał. _Co robić, co robić?_, chodziło mi po głowie. Opcja pierwsza: nie zdradzić się niczym, że tu jestem. Zostać tu tak długo, aż w końcu sobie pójdzie. A co, jeśli będzie czekał aż wyjdę? Kiedyś będę musiała wyjść do kuchni, do toalety… Jak na zawołanie w ścianie ukazały się drzwi. Podbiegłam do nich bezszelestnie z nadzieją, że pomogą mi wyjść niezauważalnie na zewnątrz. Ale czekał mnie zawód – to była tylko łazienka.

- Świetnie! - zironizowałam.

Osoba z zewnątrz znów załomotała wściekle. Czy miałam tyle odwagi, żeby wyjść i stanąć z nią oko w oko? _Nie_, odpowiedziałam sobie, _przecież jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem_. _Nie dam rady i tyle!_

- Otwieraj, do cholery! – przybysz nie chciał dać za wygraną. Co robić, co robić?

Bałam się okropnie, ale zanim się spostrzegłam, już byłam przy drzwiach. Dlaczego? Może dlatego, że usłyszałam w jego głosie coś jakby rozpacz, która była mi przecież tak bliska? Coś drgnęło we mnie.

I wtedy otworzyłam drzwi, a do pokoju wpadł - dosłownie - przygważdżając mnie tym samym do podłogi, ów przybysz. Siła zderzenia była tak mocna, że zabrakło mi tchu, a przed oczami zobaczyłam gwiazdki. Zacisnęłam powieki, sycząc z bólu. Nim się połapałam, przybysz podniósł się ze mnie i pociągnął za sobą do pozycji pionowej.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał trochę nieśmiało, jakby zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem.

Znów syknęłam, nie otwierając oczu, ale ból na szczęście ustawał.

- Cholera, przepraszam, głupio wyszło – ciągnął tym samym tonem.

Sekundę później zorientowałam się, że podłoga umknęła mi spod stóp, jednak nim zdążyłam zaprotestować, ten ktoś przeniósł mnie na łóżko z taką swobodą, jakbym ważyła nie więcej niż mały worek kartofli.

- Coś ci jest? Coś cię boli?

- Człowieku, wyluzuj – powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeszcze żyję.

- Jeszcze – zgodził się z wyraźną ulgą.

Odczekałam chwilę, aż ból całkowicie minie. Dopiero wtedy otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą…

- Malfoy? – wrzasnęłam, natychmiast siadając i odsuwając się jak najdalej od niego.

Patrzył na mnie, zdziwiony, najwyraźniej mnie nie poznając. Zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone włosy miał w nieładzie, po prostu roztrzepane we wszystkie strony. Pod oczami, smutno patrzącymi oczami, miał ciemne sińce. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego. A przecież tak bałam się spotkać kipiącego złością wariata.

- Eee – wybąkał, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. – Znamy się?

- Żarty sobie robisz? – spytałam nieco zirytowana, ale on nadal wpatrywał się we mnie, tym razem z zaciekawieniem.

- Nie, nie sądzę – odpowiedział wolno, lustrując mnie od góry do dołu. – A powinniśmy się znać? – dodał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami akurat w tym momencie, kiedy wbił wzrok w moją twarz. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto ma złe intencje. Nie, chyba nie byłby aż tak dobrym aktorem…

- Po co tu przylazłeś? – niemalże warknęłam.

- Pobyć trochę w samotności?

Zdziwienie pomieszane z zaciekawieniem nadal nie znikało z jego twarzy.

- Życzę powodzenia – rzuciłam, wstając pospiesznie i usiłując wyjść z pokoju.

Zanim zrobiłam krok, siedziałam z powrotem na łóżku, pociągnięta przez Malfoya za ramię.

- A dokąd chcesz iść w takim stanie? – spytał mnie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- Jakim stanie?

- A takim. – Różdżka błyskawicznie znalazła się w jego dłoni. – _Accio_ – mruknął. Już po chwili w drugiej ręce trzymał małe lusterko w pozłacanej ramie. A może rzeczywiście była złota? Ustawił je tak, żeby ukazywało dokładnie moją twarz. Jęknęłam.

Policzki miałam czerwone, czym nie bardzo się zdziwiłam. Włosy były w nieładzie. No tak, śnieg i wiatr zrobiły swoje. Oczy miałam czerwone i zapuchnięte, co nieczęsto zdarzało się w moim przypadku. Mimo że się tego spodziewałam, wywarło to na mnie większe wrażenie, niż powinno. Nie wyglądałam jak ja. Nic dziwnego, że Malfoy mnie nie poznał. Nie żeby miał powód do natychmiastowego rozpoznania mnie, nie był dla mnie wybitnie niemiły, jak dla moich braci, ale przecież każdy mieszkaniec Slytherinu wiedział, jak wygląda Ginny Weasley…

- Świetnie – mruknęłam, odwracając demonstracyjnie twarz.

- Co się stało?

Postanowiłam zignorować to głupie pytanie i uparcie wpatrywałam się w ścianę.

- Czemu płakałaś? - spytał bezpośrednio.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- No to co? Ciekawi mnie to i tyle.

Odwróciłam się do niego, zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Czy naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co się stało? Patrząc mu nieufnie w oczy myślałam, czy to nie jakiś podstęp. Niby dlaczego miał być dla mnie po prostu uprzejmy?

- Czemu jesteś taki miły? – spytałam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Każdy ma jakieś wady, prawda?

Uniósł lekko kącik ust, rozbawiony.

- Twoje rozumowanie to dla mnie zaiste czarna magia – stwierdziłam.

- Do usług. – Skłonił się lekko.

Dziwne. Zachowując się przyzwoicie wydał mi się nawet miłą osobą. Ba, kulturalną i dobrze wychowaną! Tak mnie to zdziwiło, że nie śmiałam odwrócić od niego wzroku w obawie, że mogę przegapić jakiś wrogi gest.

- Ehm, chyba się nie rozumiemy – mruknęłam. – Ty wiesz, kim ja jestem?

- Wiem – odparł, nie zmieniając najmniejszego detalu swojej twarzy.

Nie, nie, to na pewno musi być jakiś podstęp. To nienormalne.

- Iii… co? – spytałam niepewnie.

Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- I nic. To już nie wolno mi porozmawiać z ukochaną Pottera?

Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia. Znieruchomiałam, otwierając szeroko usta i wytrzeszczając oczy. A później wybuchłam płaczem.

- Spokojnie… - wymruczał przestraszonym głosem. – Co jest? O co chodzi?

Nie byłam zdolna do udzielenia mu odpowiedzi. Łzy uparcie cisnęły mi się do oczu, a z gardła wydobywał się szloch. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Całe moje ciało drgało bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

- Hej – szepnął, a chwilę później poczułam lekki nacisk jego dłoni na moim ramieniu. Płakałam dalej. Poklepywał mnie lekko, jakby dodając mi otuchy, ale nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Żołądek, serce, płuca… wszystko bolało mnie okropnie przy najmniejszym poruszeniu się.

Po jakimś czasie dał sobie spokój i przestał mnie poklepywać. Nie podniosłam wzroku, by sprawdzić, co robi. Dlatego też jego pytanie zdziwiło mnie na tyle, że przestałam płakać.

- Chcesz?

Zacisnęłam mocno powieki i opuściłam ręce. Przełykając łzy, otworzyłam oczy. Malfoy w jednej ręce trzymał kieliszek, a w drugiej pękatą butelkę ognistej whisky. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, wyciągnęłam rękę i przejęłam kieliszek. Wzięłam wielki łyk i przełknęłam. Ognista paliła mnie mocno w gardło, ale nie przejmowałam się tym, bo skutecznie odwróciła moją uwagę od rozpaczania. Czułam cudowną ulgę, gdy palenie w gardle skupiało moją uwagę i pozwalało mi zapomnieć. Wypiłam jeszcze jeden łyk i kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Malfoy wyczarowuje drugi kieliszek, nalewa szkarłatną ciecz i moczy w niej usta. Przełknęłam trzeci łyk.

- Pierwszy raz pijesz? – spytał, odrywając się od swojego kieliszka.

- Yhym – mruknęłam. Zaśmiał się krótko.

- No to powodzenia.

Nie zamierzałam roztrząsać jego słów. Przechyliłam jeszcze bardziej kieliszek i wypiłam całą jego zawartość.

- Dolewkę? – spytał, wyciągając ku mnie rękę z butelką.

- Chętnie – odpowiedziałam, nadstawiając kieliszek.

Po kilku kolejnych porcjach śmiałam się głośno, rozmawiając zupełnie swobodnie z wrogiem swojego domu, nie tylko szkolnego, ale też i prawdziwego. Starałam się nie myśleć, co powiedziałby na to Ron. Mojego brata w tym momencie miałam głęboko gdzieś.

- … a wtedy… a wtedy on powiedział… „przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że świnie latają" – śmiejąc się, mój towarzysz zakończył opowieść o tym, jak jego znajomy zaczarował świnki farmera z pobliskiego gospodarstwa. Zaśmiałam się także.

- Musisz mnie kiedyś poznać z Danielem – stwierdziłam, siląc się na powagę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło; już po chwili parsknęłam śmiechem.

- O tak, polubisz go. Może jeszcze kieliszeczka?

- Czemu nie? – zaśmiałam się z dowcipu, który dowcipem wcale nie był, ale nie zauważałam tego poprzez towarzyszącą mi niewytłumaczalną wesołość.

Malfoy nachylił się ku mnie.

- Dużo pijesz – stwierdził.

- Ty też – odparłam, szczerząc zęby. O ile pamiętałam, wypił dwa razy tyle co ja.

- O, pusta – zaśmiał się, rzucając butelką na drugi koniec pokoju. Znów zaśmiałam się razem z nim.

Nim się spostrzegłam, już nasze usta ściśle do siebie przylegały. Malfoy obejmował mnie mocno, gładząc po plecach. Moje ręce owinęły się wokół jego szyi, a palce błądziły w jego włosach. Wszystko było jakby snem, działo się bez mojego udziału. Prawie nic nie czułam. Ledwie zarejestrowałam moment, kiedy nasze kieliszki rozbiły się w drobny maczek, spadając kilka sekund wcześniej na podłogę. Liczył się tylko on, tylko jego usta, tylko jego dłonie… Przegapiłam moment, kiedy ściągnął ze mnie bluzkę, a także ten, kiedy odpinałam guziki jego koszuli. Przegapiłam wszystko, co nie było ściśle związane z całowaniem i dotykaniem. I ledwie zapamiętałam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się pod pierzyną. Przemknął mi wtedy przez głowę cichy głosik mówiący, że źle robię, ale kazałam mu się zamknąć.


	3. Utracony sens

2. Utracony sens

Zanim zdążyłam wykonać najmniejszy ruch lub chociażby otworzyć oczy, poczułam okropny ból głowy. Sprawiło to, że zapragnęłam na powrót zasnąć. Niestety, nie było to wcale takie proste. Bałam się poruszyć, żeby nie pogorszyć swojego stanu, choć było mi odrobinę niewygodnie w pozycji, w której leżałam, poza tym liczyłam na to, że jeśli będę trwać nieruchomo, sen przyjdzie. Jak na złość ból tylko się nasilał, poza tym okropnie chciało mi się pić. Spróbowałam się zastanowić, dlaczego tak beznadziejnie się czuję, ale, jak się okazało, myślenie także sprawiało mi ból. Jęknęłam cicho, nadal nie otwierając oczu. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio tak okropnie się czułam. A może nigdy?

Mój umysł powoli zaczynał pracować, a to już wielki postęp. Czułam piasek pod powiekami. Może nawet trochę zbierało mi się na wymioty. Chciałam, żeby to nieprzyjemne uczucie ustało, ale zgrabnie wytrąciła mnie z rozmyślań znacznie inna, ważniejsza myśl.

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

Zmusiłam się do lekkiego uchylenia powiek. Mój wzrok padł na staroświecki, obity purpurą, miękki fotel. Można by nawet rzec, że było to coś w rodzaju tronu.

_Chwila, chwila. Fotel? Od kiedy ja mieszkam w pokoju z fotelem?_

Coś mi się nie zgadzało, ale nie wiedziałam jeszcze co. Walcząc z cisnącym się do gardła kolejnym jękiem, przeniosłam wzrok na kremową ścianę. Nieopodal wmurowano w nią kominek z huczącym wesoło ogniem.

_Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem?_

Starając się ignorować nieznośny ból głowy, podniosłam się wolno do pozycji siedzącej, myśląc równocześnie, że przydałby się jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy. Już po chwili na stojącej nieopodal szafce nocnej pojawiła się fiolka z bursztynowym płynem. Z nadzieją sięgnęłam po nią i wypiłam naraz całą zawartość. Trochę zapiekło w gardle, ale już po chwili wszystko było w porządku, a nawet zniknęło towarzyszące mi uczucie suchości w ustach. Z ulgą powitałam słabnięcie bólu. Teraz mogłam się spokojnie zastanowić.

Chwila. Skoro eliksir od tak sobie się pojawił…

Zerwałam się gwałtownie z łóżka i spojrzałam na pościel. Nie, nie, nikogo tam nie było. To sen, to tylko sen, próbowałam samą siebie przekonać. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów i już prawie się uspokoiłam, ale coś było nie tak… Spojrzałam w dół. Byłam… naga?

Chwyciłam szybko za purpurową narzutę i owinęłam się nią, równocześnie z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem szukając swoich ubrań. A jeśli to nie był sen? Co jeśli to prawda?

Większość ubrań znalazłam pod łóżkiem. Brakowało mi tylko bluzki. Gdzie ona mogła być? Ubrałam się szybko w to, co znalazłam, i ruszyłam na poszukiwania nieszczęsnej części garderoby. Po kilku minutach znalazłam ją za fotelem. Ciekawe… Miałam się już zacząć śmiać z absurdalności sytuacji: „Panie i panowie, Ginny Weasley zgubiła bluzkę!", ale przypomniałam sobie, że to nie pora na żarty. Ile z tego, co podsuwała mi moja pamięć, było prawdziwe? Czy ja rzeczywiście… ugh… przespałam się z… Malfoyem? Jak na zawołanie skrzywiłam się, a moją twarz pokrył rumieniec. Nie, nie, tylko nie to! To niemożliwe! Nogi nagle odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Opadłam prawie że bezwładnie na fotel i zaczęłam wachlować się dłońmi. _Uspokój się, idiotko, uspokój…_ Jednak narastająca we mnie panika nie chciała dać za wygraną. Wciąż i wciąż w głowie słyszałam tylko jedno zdanie: „Przespałam się z Malfoyem, przespałam się z Malfoyem". Nie pomagało mi to zbytnio w doprowadzeniu swojego stanu do porządku. Zrobiło mi się duszno, a twarz płonęła żywym ogniem. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie…

Chwila.

Malfoya tutaj nie ma.

Nie ma nic, co mogłoby dowieść, że…

Zerwałam się z fotela i podbiegłam do miejsca, w którym, rzekomo, o ścianę rozbiła się butelka. Nie ma jej tam, nie ma jej tam…

Osunęłam się na podłogę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Odłamki szkła powciskały się w dywan, tworząc bezładną kompozycję. To był ostateczny cios. A zatem moja pamięć nie kłamała. To BYŁA prawda. Jak ja mogłam do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam…

Och! Zamarłam, przypominając sobie o Harrym. To dlatego? Dlatego tak łatwo pozbyłam się zasad? Dlatego zrobiłam z siebie taką idiotkę? Przez NIEGO? Przez to, że wytrącił mnie z równowagi? Jak mogłam być tak głupia? Jak mogłam tak dać się wykorzystać Malfoyowi? Zapłakałam bezgłośnie. Nie byłam w stanie tego wszystkiego znieść. To było dla mnie zbyt wiele. Poczułam okropny ból, który rozsadzał mnie od środka, miażdżąc płuca, serce, mózg… Chyba powinnam przestać istnieć. Powinnam rozlecieć się na maleńkie kawałeczki. Więc dlaczego wciąż żyłam? Po co tak się męczyłam na tym świecie? Spotkało mnie tyle zła, tyle bólu, tyle trosk… a teraz jeszcze to upokorzenie. Czułam się jak głupiutka i naiwna lalunia. To było okropne, absolutnie nie do zniesienia!

- Weasley – warknął ktoś z zaskoczenia. Podskoczyłam, ale nie podniosłam głowy.

Ktoś westchnął.

- Weasley, przestań w tej chwili się mazgaić i spójrz na mnie. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż twoje fanaberie.

Zrozumiałam, do kogo należał ów głos. Jeszcze bardziej przycisnęłam dłonie do twarzy, łkając. Czy on tam był naprawdę? A może zwariowałam?

- Weasley!

Zamknęłam oczy i odsunęłam dłonie od twarzy. Powoli podniosłam głowę. Dopiero wtedy odważyłam się na niego spojrzeć.

Przez chwilę jego twarz przepełniona była smutkiem, ale tak maleńką chwilę, że mogłam dojść do wniosku, że się przewidziałam, bo już w następnym momencie nie wyrażała nic oprócz pogardy.

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – warknęłam przez zęby tak wrogim tonem, na jaki było mnie w tym momencie stać.

- Z łazienki – odparł, mrużąc oczy. – Słuchaj, nie mam czasu ani ochoty na bezsensowną wymianę zdań. Chcę tylko powiedzieć… - urwał, przybierając złowrogi wyraz twarzy. – Spróbuj komuś wygadać, a pożałujesz – syknął.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, sztucznie się uśmiechając. Chyba poczułam lekką ulgę. Przynajmniej nie zamierzał wygadać wszystkim wokół, żebym stała się pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły. Odrzucona, wytykana palcami… Taka wizja już zaczęła kształtować się w mojej głowie. Na szczęście on nie zamierzał tego rozgłaszać…

- Taa, co mi zrobisz? – spytałam kpiąco. Wróciła do mnie część sił. Przetarłam szybko zapłakane oczy, a następnie wstałam i wyprostowałam się, spoglądając na niego z nienawiścią.

- Wolałabyś nie wiedzieć – odpowiedział, akcentując koniec zdania.

- Czyżby? – zadrwiłam. – Sprawdź mnie.

Pokręcił lekko głową.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, wierz mi, to może być gorsze od śmierci – szepnął z nutą, którą można by nazwać… hm, pieszczotliwą, a zarazem wypełnioną groźbą.

- Zepsułabym biednemu chłopcu ze Slytherinu reputację, ojej – zakpiłam. Wróciła do mnie część mojej złośliwości. Szybko jednak odebrał mi moją chwilę triumfu.

- A pomyśl o _swojej_ reputacji – zaśmiał się drwiąco. To był ogromny cios, ale nie dałam po sobie poznać, jak bardzo mnie zabolał. Miałam za swoje, sama zaczęłam grać tą kartą.

- Zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że Malfoy jest tak głupi, że dał się uwieść przeciętnej Gryfonce. Ciekawe, jak zareagowaliby twoi koledzy…

- A ja mogę powiedzieć, że było na odwrót. I tutaj ja wygrywam, nie dość, że twój kochany braciszek wpadnie w szał, to jeszcze wszystko jest absolutną prawdą…

- Wykorzystałeś mnie! – krzyknęłam nagle, nie mając już cierpliwości do ciągnięcia tych wyliczanek. – Jesteś podły! Nie wystarczy ci już, że połowa dziewczyn z Hogwartu pcha ci się do łóżka? Nie możesz z tego skorzystać, a musisz czekać na dogodną okazję?

Ponownie wpadłam w histerię. Zalałam się łzami, tym razem szlochając na głos. Opadłam na fotel. Nie miałam siły ustać ani chwili dłużej.

Malfoy nie poruszył się ani o centymetr, jego twarz także nie zmieniła wyrazu. Stał tam niczym posąg, wpatrując się we mnie bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. To jego spojrzenie bolało chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż gdyby patrzył z nienawiścią.

- Nie powiem nikomu, o ile ty nikomu nie powiesz – oznajmił w końcu wypranym z emocji głosem. – Możemy udawać, że nic się nie stało.

- Żarty sobie robisz? – krzyknęłam, nagle niezmiernie wściekła. – Nic się nie stało? Idioto, ja nigdy… ja jeszcze nigdy wcześniej…!

I to chyba bolało najbardziej. Moja urażona duma, moja utracona niewinność, moja…

- Och - stwierdził. – Tak myślałem.

- Tak myślałeś? Tak myślałeś? Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz?

- Sama zaczęłaś! Pocałowałaś mnie! Myślałem, że wiesz co robisz!

Po raz pierwszy na jego twarz wstąpił ból. Tak mną to wstrząsnęło, że przestałam na chwilę płakać.

- C-co?

- To ty zaczęłaś! Do niczego by nie doszło, gdybyś nie chciała!

Wpatrywałam się w niego ze zdumieniem, a ponadto ogromnym bólem. Czy to naprawdę była moja wina? Czy upiłam się na tyle, żeby… Pamiętałam tylko, że się całowaliśmy. Dlaczego do tego doszło, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia!

- Masz na myśli, że… nic? Naprawdę nic by nie było?

_No, dalej Malfoy, nie daj mi spanikować. Powiedz, że i tak byś do tego doprowadził, błagam! Przecież wiem, że blefujesz!_

- Naprawdę. Nic.

To było za wiele dla mnie. Zrobiło mi się czarno przed oczami, coraz ciemniej i ciemniej, osuwałam się w dół…

Zawsze myślałam, że to Harry będzie moim pierwszym. To dla niego zachowywałam moją czystość, łudząc się, że pewnego dnia będę z tego dumna. Teraz wszystko przepadło.

- Pani Pomfrey, co jej jest?

- Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko zwykłe omdlenie. Nie wykryłam u niej żadnych objawów choroby, ale mogłam coś przeoczyć. Kiedy tylko się obudzi, będę w stanie powiedzieć więcej.

- Choroby? Ginny może na coś chorować?

- Niestety, wszystko jest możliwe. Ale nie martwcie się na zapas, może to tylko reakcja na stres.

Do moich uszu zaczynały docierać dźwięki rozmowy. Rozróżniłam trzy głosy. Dziewczyna, chłopak, no i chyba pielęgniarka. Nie wiedziałam, czy wierzyć zwrotowi „pani Pomfrey". Byłam zmęczona, bardzo osłabiona. Nie chciało mi się robić niczego, nawet otwierać oczu. Gdybym tylko mogła, na pewno przestałabym też oddychać.

- Miejmy nadzieję – westchnęła dziewczyna. Chłopak mruknął potakująco. Pielęgniarka oddaliła się, słyszałam jej kroki.

- Jak myślisz, co się stało? – spytała dziewczyna. – Widziałam się z nią jeszcze wczoraj na obiedzie. Zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, śmiała się, żartowała…

- Ja też ostatni raz widziałem ją wczoraj na obiedzie. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną.

- Więc co…

Rozpoznałam głosy. To byli Demelza i Colin. I najwyraźniej martwili się o mnie. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Nic mnie nie obchodziło.

Wydawało mi się, że minęło wiele godzin. Cisza, przerywana tylko od czasu do czasu uwagami Demelzy albo Colina, dzwoniła w uszach. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Cisza była moim sprzymierzeńcem. Nie otworzyłam oczu ani na chwilę. Nie chciałam zmierzyć się ze światem, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie obchodziło mnie nawet to, jak znalazłam się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Moi goście w końcu wstali i wyszli, rzucając tylko po cichym „do widzenia". Zostałam sama. W końcu.

Otworzyłam oczy. Wpatrywałam się w biały sufit. Biel też była moim sprzymierzeńcem. Żadnych wesołych kolorów, proszę. Zaakceptuję jeszcze tylko czerń.

- No, wreszcie się obudziłaś – zauważyła pielęgniarka. Już po chwili była przy mnie. – Czy coś cię boli? Coś ci dokucza?

Zamrugałam. Czy coś mnie boli? W tym momencie nie czułam nic, tylko dziwne otępienie.

- Panno Weasley. – Zrozumiałam, że pani Pomfrey ze zniecierpliwieniem czeka na odpowiedź.

- Nie – szepnęłam cicho.

- Źle się czujesz? Boli cię głowa?

- Nie – powtórzyłam.

- Zimno ci? Gorąco?

- Nie.

Czułam na sobie jej badawczy wzrok, ale nie spojrzałam na nią ani razu. Sufit mi wystarczał.

- Zawołaj, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować – powiedziała jeszcze, po czym w końcu się oddaliła.

Straciłam poczucie czasu. Gapiłam się tylko w sufit, starając się o niczym nie myśleć. W końcu zza okna zaczęły przeświecać pierwsze promienie słońca. Przewróciłam się na bok, byle tylko ich nie widzieć. Mój świat był ciemny. Skuliłam się, podciągając kolana pod brodę, i zamknęłam oczy. Mój świat utracił najmniejszy sens.


	4. Cisza

3. Cisza

- Hej, hej, Gin, wiesz co? Właśnie pytałam panią Pomfrey, możesz już dzisiaj wracać do dormitorium. Wspaniale, co? – Demelza z mocno udawanym podekscytowaniem chodziła dookoła mnie, czy raczej dookoła mojego łóżka.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, ale nic nie powiedziałam. Naprawdę było mi wszystko jedno, gdzie jestem. Chociaż może nawet wolałam wrócić do siebie, tam przynajmniej miałabym trochę prywatności. Tutaj nadopiekuńcza pani Pomfrey siedziała nade mną dzień i noc, odwiedzali mnie wszyscy, którym się akurat zachciało udawać miłosiernych i wspaniałych, a Demelza wisiała nade mną przez cały swój wolny czas. Czasem przychodziła z Colinem. Naprawdę, zero prywatności. Gdybym chociaż miała szpitalny parawan, ale nie, według pielęgniarki nie byłam w aż takim złym stanie, żeby odcinać się od otoczenia.

- Tak sobie myślę, może urządzimy babski wieczór? Diana i Lisbeth nie powinny mieć nic przeciwko, wiesz jakie one są. A Tina pewnie jak co wieczór schowa się gdzieś w kącie pokoju wspólnego i będzie czytać kolejną książkę, więc jej raczej też nie będzie to przeszkadzać. Możemy wymknąć się do kuchni, jeśli chcesz, zwędzimy trochę ciastek i piwa kremowego, może i miodu pitnego…

Demelza paplała, co ślina jej na język przyniosła. Obserwując ją dokładnie z pozycji półleżącej, z łatwością mogłam dostrzec zaniepokojenie i niepewność w jej oczach, nawet jeśli głos miała radosny. Demelzę zawsze zdradzał wyraz twarzy. Teraz pomiędzy jej brwiami tkwiła pojedyncza zmarszczka, a usta wykrzywiał dziwny, zdeformowany uśmiech. Poza tym unikała mojego wzroku, a robiła to najczęściej wtedy, kiedy próbowała coś przede mną ukryć.

Westchnęłam.

- Demelzo – powiedziałam cicho, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Przystanęła i spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Tak, miała do tego pełne prawo, w końcu nie odzywałam się do niej od dwóch tygodni.

- Tak? – spytała, kiedy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku.

- Po co to wszystko?

- Co wszystko?

- Ta cała szopka – skrzywiłam się, dając jej do zrozumienia, co o tym myślę.

- Jaka szopka?

Jak już wspomniałam, Demelza nie była dobrą aktorką. Natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odwróciła wzrok. Żeby wyglądało naturalniej, przysiadła na moim łóżku i udawała wielce oburzoną tym, że mogłam ją o coś takiego posądzić. A przynajmniej bardzo się starała.

Nie odpowiedziałam jej, tylko utkwiłam wzrok w swoich dłoniach. Chyba wyszczuplały przez te dwa tygodnie. Nie za wiele jadłam, praktycznie nic. Powstrzymałam się od westchnięcia. Nie tylko dłonie miałam szczuplejsze, cała bardzo schudłam. Nie byłam nigdy bardzo chuda czy gruba, byłam po prostu normalna, ale teraz zaczynało mi być widać żebra. Pewnie ubrania będą na mnie wisieć.

- Ginny?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Zwykłe „hm" nie chciało przejść mi przez gardło. A z resztą, po co? Demelza doszła chyba do wniosku, że nie zareaguję, bo odezwała się znowu.

- Co tak właściwie się stało?

Oderwałam wzrok od dłoni i spojrzałam na nią przelotnie, jednak już po chwili spuściłam głowę, bo utkwiła we mnie pytające spojrzenie, pod którego wpływem źle się czułam.

Cisza. Cały mój świat był wypełniony ciszą.

Osunęłam się na poduszki i podłożyłam dłoń pod głowę, a następnie zamknęłam oczy. Pomyślałam, że może przy odrobinie szczęścia zasnę. Albo chociaż uda mi się nabrać na to Demelzę.

Cisza, cisza, cisza…

- Witaj w domu – zaśmiała się Demelza, otwierając przede mną drzwi dormitorium.

Ten sam bałagan, te same plakaty graczy quidditcha nad łóżkami Lisbeth i Diany – w tym ogromnej wielkości plakat szczerzącego zęby pałkarza jakiejś drużyny wisiał pomiędzy nimi, chyba nawet zmierzyły dokładnie odległość - a także same Lisbeth i Diana rozwalone na łóżku jednej z nich i przeglądające jakieś czasopismo.

- Ginny! – zapiszczały równocześnie, uśmiechając się z przesadą.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Co się stało?

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie nudziło ci się w szpitalu?

Zasypały mnie kaskadą pytań, ale na każde z nich odpowiedziałam wzruszeniem ramionami. Ściskając swoją piżamę i kosmetyczkę, podeszłam do kufra, żeby odłożyć tam trzymane rzeczy, a następnie z obojętną miną położyłam się na łóżku i przekręciłam tak, żeby nie musieć na nie patrzeć. Przez chwilę było cicho, ale wtedy usłyszałam jęknięcie sprężyn mojego łóżka i poczułam, że ktoś gładzi mnie po ramieniu. Nie spodziewałam się po sobie takiej reakcji, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że tak właśnie postąpię – z wrzaskiem zeskoczyłam z łóżka. Ręka Demelzy była ciepła, a moje ramię takie zimne… Ale nie to było najważniejsze. Czyjkolwiek najmniejszy dotyk sprawiał mi wewnętrzny ból, przypominał o tym… o tym wszystkim. A ja tak bardzo nie chciałam czuć niczego…

Wszystkie trzy wpatrywały się we mnie zszokowane. Zaczęłam drżeć na całym ciele, ponadto czułam wstępujący mi na twarz rumieniec.

- Jezu, Ginny – wykrztusiła Lisbeth, następnie wymieniając z Dianą zdziwione spojrzenia.

Demelza nie powiedziała nic. Siedziała na moim łóżku, patrząc na mnie smutno. Nie mogłam znieść tego wzroku, nie mogłam, nie mogłam…

Nie mówiąc nic przemknęłam do łazienki. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, usiadłam na krawędzi wanny i zapatrzyłam się w ścianę. Dopadło mnie wszystko, po dwóch tygodniach zapominania, po dwóch tygodniach unikania myślenia, wspominania. Wszystko, od początku do końca. Początkiem był Harry. Końcem był Malfoy.

Tak bardzo chciałam krzyczeć z bólu, ale nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Tak bardzo chciałam płakać, dopóki nie opadnę z sił, a nie mogłam uronić ani jednej łzy. Tak bardzo chciałam skulić się gdzieś w kącie, zaszyć się na resztę życia, ale brakowało mi prywatności. Nie mogłam zamknąć się w łazience, prędzej czy później dziewczyny zaczęłyby się dobijać. Przypomniałam sobie minę Demelzy. Jak bardzo ją raniłam? Jak bardzo przeżywała moje odizolowanie od świata? Od pewnego czasu byłyśmy nierozłączni, ja, ona i Colin, jeszcze zanim zostali parą. Później czułam się trochę jak piąte koło u wozu, ale Demelza i Colin, zauważając, że się od nich odsuwam, nie pozwolili mi na to. I byliśmy my troje. Czasem Dennis, brat Colina, dosiadał się do nas w pokoju wspólnym, czasem byli to nasi znajomi z rocznika, często też rozmawialiśmy z Dianą i Lisbeth, choć nie czułam się za bardzo ich przyjaciółką. One miały po prostu swój mały cudowny świat naiwności.

Demelza, Demelza, moja kochana Demelza, jak ona przeze mnie musiała cierpieć…

Bałam się zamknąć oczy. Bałam się znowu zobaczyć ten śnieg na dziedzińcu czy też rozbitą butelkę w Pokoju Życzeń. To były takie symbole, które najbardziej wryły mi się w pamięć. Nie chciałam o nich myśleć, nie mogłam, a jednak mój mózg nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, wciąż i wciąż puszczając mi w kółko te same slajdy. Gdy tylko zamykałam oczy, wszystko stawało się takie realne, takie prawdziwe…

Kiedy byłam w skrzydle szpitalnym, co noc budziłam się zlana potem. Czasem wymiotowałam. Czasem krzyczałam. Czasem zapłakałam. Zaciskałam wtedy wargi, ściskałam pięści, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu, żeby zapomnieć, żeby nie myśleć… Ale to nie pomagało. To wciąż i wciąż wracało do mnie.

Zamknęłam oczy. Znów te same obrazy. A wokół cisza, cisza, cisza…

- Ginny!

Ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy, uwalniając się od wspomnień. Znów widziałam ścianę, znów widziałam pusty świat.

- Ginny, otwórz, proszę…

Westchnęłam. Wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi. Ukazała mi się blada twarz Demelzy.

- Ginny… - jęknęła, wyciągając ręce w błagalnym geście.

_Ona mnie potrzebuje_, przemknęło mi przez głowę. _Potrzebuje mnie._

Zrobiłam coś, co było najtrudniejszą rzeczą w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Przytuliłam ją. Zabolało. Poczułam ból, ogromny ból, obrzydzenie do samej siebie, wrogość… Ale zacisnęłam wargi, zacisnęłam powieki. _Ona mnie potrzebuje._

Nie chciałam żadnych imprez, zwierzeń. Ale one mnie w to wpakowały. Demelza, Lisbeth i Diana siedziały na podłodze i śmiały się głośno. Ja siedziałam obok, nieobecna, nieprzytomna. Rzucały mi zmartwione spojrzenia, widziałam je, widziałam je wszystkie, ale nie potrafiłam nic na to poradzić. Nie umiałam zagrać, zaśmiać się, odezwać. Nie umiałam przełamać się, zrobić jakikolwiek ruch. Po prostu siedziałam tam i czekałam, aż wszystko się skończy.

Próbowały naciągnąć mnie na zwierzenia. Bardzo subtelnie, bez przymusu, ale to nie działało. Nie potrafiłam im wszystkiego powiedzieć. Nie umiałam tego z siebie wyrzucić. W zamian trułam się tym, co było w środku, niewypowiedziane słowa, niedokończone myśli. To było jak trucizna, która pomału mnie wykańczała. Ale milczałam.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i do dormitorium wbiegła Tina, na ogół cicha i spokojna osoba.

- Dziewczyny, słuchajcie! – wykrzyknęła. Oczy jej błyszczały z ekscytacji. Wszystkie trzy wbiły w nią wzrok. Mnie szczerze nie za bardzo obchodziły rewelacje. I wtedy padły te słowa. – Parvati Patil ma pierścionek! Pierścionek zaręczynowy!

To był cios z zaskoczenia, przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, jak się zachować. Wybuchnąć płaczem? Śmiechem? Krzykiem? Mam histeryzować? Zrobić z siebie pośmiewisko?

- Żartujesz… - wydukała Diana. – Powiedz, że żartujesz…

- Nie żartuję!

- Ale numer – stwierdziła Lisbeth.

Demelza utkwiła we mnie wzrok. Tylko ona wiedziała o mojej miłości do Harry'ego. Jedynie ona potrafiła się domyślić, że to właśnie to jest powodem, dla którego jestem taka przybita. Ale nawet ona nie znała dalszej części.

- Harry jej się oświadczył?

- Kiedy? Gdzie?

- Nie wiem dokładnie, nie pytałam.

- Jak wygląda ten pierścionek?

Zerwałam się z podłogi, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

- Ja… idę coś zjeść – oświadczyłam tak obojętnym tonem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać, po czym wybiegłam z dormitorium. Chciałam być tylko jak najdalej stąd.

„_Kolejna lekcja. Kolejna godzina udręki, mazania piórem po pergaminie i tak już zabarwionym wielgachnymi kleksami. Już piątek. Ostatnia lekcja przed weekendem. Transmutacja. Kolejny tydzień dobiega końca._

_Dzwonek. Wszyscy wstają, rozmawiają, wychodzą z klasy._

_- Panno Weasley, mogę prosić na słowo? – pyta profesor McGonagall._

_Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty, ale podchodzę do jej biurka i słucham, co ma mi do powiedzenia._

_- Zauważyłam, że jesteś ostatnio bardzo przygaszona i nieobecna duchem. Czy coś cię gnębi?_

_Utkwiwszy wzrok w biurku odpowiadam wypranym z emocji głosem:_

_- Nie, pani profesor, wszystko w porządku._

_- Jesteś pewna? – pyta. – Może przydałaby ci się pomoc?_

_- Dziękuję, pani profesor, ale to naprawdę nic poważnego. Poradzę sobie._

_Chwila ciszy. Czuję na sobie wzrok McGonagall._

_- Weasley… - zaczyna niespodziewanie delikatnie. – Gdybyś tylko potrzebowała, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść._

_Uśmiecham się blado. To pierwszy uśmiech od wielu, wielu dni._

_- Dziękuję, pani profesor – powtarzam._

_- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Może pani Pomfrey mogłaby ci pomóc?_

_- Nie, nie, naprawdę, jestem tylko trochę… zmęczona._

_- No cóż, skoro tak…_

_Podnoszę głowę, ale nie mam odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy. Utrzymuję na twarzy lekki uśmiech, ale boję się, że wychodzi mi dziwny grymas._

_- Do widzenia – mówię. I odchodzę._

_Chowam się w tłumie. Staram się nie rozglądać, a równocześnie mieć oko na wszystko wokół. Byle tylko nie spotkać nikogo znajomego, byle tylko nie spotkać…_

_Wchodzę do tajemnego przejścia i widzę Harry'ego i Parvati. Upadam na posadzkę. Znów upadam. Nie ma mi kto pomóc. Opieram głowę o ścianę i nie myślę o niczym. Zamykam oczy. Znów te obrazy, znów wszystko od początku… Ale wolę to niż patrzenie na ścianę. Oni już poszli. Jestem znów sama. Zasypiam"._

Idąc korytarzem, wpatrywałam się w swoje buty. Czułam się dziwnie wśród tłumu rozgadanych, rozkrzyczanych ludzi. Mój świat był przecież cichy. Niechętna, ba, niezdolna do przeprowadzenia jakiejkolwiek konwersacji z przypadkowo spotkaną, znajomą osobą, opuszczałam głowę, udając, że nie widzę. Gapiłam się na swoje buty, ilekroć usłyszałam swoje imię, i ulatniałam się najszybciej, jak mogłam. Mimo tego, że w tłumie czułam się nieswojo, polubiłam wędrówki głównymi korytarzami – tam przynajmniej można było łatwiej udać, że kogoś się nie dostrzegło, nie usłyszało. Tak właśnie stwierdziłam wieczorem, wracając z kolacji. Już wolałam zjeść w tłumie i przepychać się pełnymi ludzi korytarzami, niż przemykać się do kuchni, ryzykując, że dostrzeże mnie ktoś znajomy i nie będę mogła wtedy udawać, że go nie znam. Byłam tchórzem. Ogromnym tchórzem. Unikałam wszystkich, wszystkiego. Unikałam Harry'ego. Unikałam Malfoy'a. Unikałam Colina, Demelzy, Hermiony, nawet Rona. Czułam, że pomału wariuję. Nie potrafiłam sobie pomóc. Nie umiałam sobie z tym poradzić.

Siedząc w fotelu przed kominkiem, wpatrywałam się w płomienie. Trzecia w nocy. Wszędzie pusto, smutno. Cicho.


	5. Ocieplenie

4. Ocieplenie

Wiele, wiele dni minęło, nim uświadomiłam sobie, że zostałam sama. Zupełnie sama. Na początku każdy zagadywał, pytał, rzucał jakieś pojedyncze zdania. Stopniowo takich ludzi pozostawało coraz mniej. Gdy zauważyli, że i tak nie zwracam na nich uwagi, zaczęli zostawiać mnie w spokoju. Nie od razu to zauważyłam, dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałam, dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tak cicho i spokojnie. Nie musiałam kryć się aż tak bardzo, ludzie odruchowo mnie wymijali. Ci, którzy byli moimi przyjaciółmi, odwrócili się ode mnie. A może to ja się od niech odwróciłam? Nie wiem, już nie pamiętam, to było tak dawno temu…

Lisbeth i Diana najszybciej się wyłamały. Skoro nie dało się ze mną poplotkować, nie widziały żadnego sensu dalszej rozmowy. Tina i tak przeważnie ze mną nie rozmawiała – teraz miała dodatkowy powód do unikania mnie i chyba bardzo jej się to podobało. Jakoś nigdy nie pałała do mnie zbytnią miłością, może to miało coś wspólnego z Deanem Thomasem, w którym skrycie się podkochiwała, a ja zgarnęłam jej go sprzed nosa? Harry'ego nie chciałam widzieć. Zresztą jego świat miał koniec i początek w Parvati, prawie że prostej drogi poza nią nie widział. Może to dlatego ostatnio huczało od plotek, że stał się straszną niezdarą, ha ha. Ron przypatrywał mi się czasem z drugiego końca pokoju. Chyba się o mnie martwił, jak niedawno przyszło mi do głowy. W końcu zawsze był trochę nadopiekuńczym bratem. No, może więcej niż trochę. Po głębszym zastanowieniu doszłam do wniosku, że na początku wciąż i wciąż wypytywał mnie o samopoczucie, tyle że wtedy otwarcie go ignorowałam. Aż dziwne, że nie napisał do mamy. Z Hermioną właściwie zerwałam kontakt już jakiś czas temu. Nie dogadywałyśmy się, miałyśmy bardzo różne poglądy. Zdarzało się, że wymieniałyśmy kilka wymuszonych zdań, ale starałyśmy się siebie nawzajem unikać. To też chyba miało jakiś związek z Harrym. Ach, tak, teraz sobie przypominam, pół wakacji chlipałam jej w rękaw i w końcu powiedziała mi, niezbyt uprzejmie zresztą, co o tym myśli. Inni? Po jakimś czasie po prostu zaczęli mieć mnie głęboko gdzieś. Tylko Demelza bardzo długo nie chciała zostawić mnie w spokoju. Uparła się, żeby na siłę mi pomóc, co, oczywiście, jeszcze bardziej pogarszało mój nastrój. Najpierw próbowała udawać, że nic się nie stało, później próbowała naciągnąć mnie na zwierzenia, następnie za wszelką cenę chciała spędzać ze mną czas, a później już tylko rzucała mi zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

Ale to nie Demelza, Hermiona czy inni mi to uświadomili. To był Colin. To on sprawił, że zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co robię.

- Hej – powiedział, przysiadając się do mojego stolika w bibliotece.

Nie odpowiedziałam mu. Nieodpowiadanie na zaczepki innych weszło mi już w nawyk, to tylko niepotrzebnie zachęcało ich do rozmowy. Ale z nim ta sztuczka mi nie wyszła. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że nawet nie spojrzałam w jego stronę, dalej wertując opasły tom o wdzięcznym tytule „Antidota".

Odchrząknął.

- Słyszałem, że zrezygnowałaś z drużyny quidditcha. To prawda? – spytał, niezrażony moim niezbyt kulturalnym zachowaniem.

- Owszem – odpowiedziałam odruchowo, nim zdążyłam rozważyć, czy zachęcanie go do rozmowy to naprawdę to, na co mam w tym momencie ochotę.

- Dlaczego?

Cisza dzwoniła mi w uszach, kiedy zatrzymałam się na stronie trzysta dziewięćdziesiątej piątej, udając, że czytam. Nie potrafiłam jednak zignorować Colina, zbyt intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywał, co bardzo mnie rozpraszało.

- Z powodów osobistych – powiedziałam, nie mogąc już znieść tego ani chwili dłużej.

- To znaczy?

Chciał wiedzieć stanowczo za dużo. Nie miałam siły na rozmowę, a już na pewno nie z kimś, kto chłonie każde słowo z moich ust, żeby przekazać je Demelzie. Tak, tak, bardzo łatwo się domyślić, że to ona go na mnie nasłała. Colin tak ją kochał, że był na każdziutkie jej skinienie.

- To znaczy, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Dlaczego?

Przewróciłam oczami, próbując skupić się na tekście. Niestety nie rozumiałam ani słowa z tego, co czytałam.

- Colin, nie chcę być nieuprzejma, ale nie mogę…

- To nie bądź – przerwał mi. – Chodźmy na spacer, co ty na to?

Wzruszyłam bezradnie ramionami. Pamiętałam z dawnych lat, że był bardzo uparty.

- Okej, niech będzie – stwierdziłam tak, jakbym miała udać się na ścięcie. Chociaż w sumie alternatywa wcale nie taka zła.

Colin w ciągu sekundy zgarnął wszystko, co leżało przede mną, do mojej torby, a „Antidota" wziął w ręce i oddalił się, żeby odłożyć je na właściwą półkę. Zmusiłam się, żeby spojrzeć na jego plecy. Chyba urósł przez ostatni…

Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia, jaki dziś dzień, co więcej, nie wiedziałam nawet, który to miesiąc. Dlaczego wcześniej mnie to nie interesowało?

Colin znalazł miejsce dla książki i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy szedł w moją stronę.

- Co dzisiaj mamy? – spytałam niby od niechcenia, choć moje zdolności aktorskie ostatnio były niezbyt przekonujące.

- Piątek – odparł z nieblednącym uśmiechem.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Data.

- Siódmy. – Zatrzymał się przede mną. – To co, idziemy?

- Miesiąc?

- Co?

Zbiłam go z tropu. No tak, to trochę dziwne pytać kogoś, jaki mamy miesiąc. Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Który mamy miesiąc? – spytałam ponownie.

- Eee… marzec – odpowiedział.

- Marzec – powtórzyłam, zamyślona.

Marzec? Już marzec? Kiedy skończył się styczeń i gdzie podział się cały luty?

- Idziemy?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, wstałam od stolika i zarzuciłam sobie torbę na ramię. Podążając za Colinem, dotarłam na błonia. Chłopak przywołał zaklęciem nasze płaszcze.

Rozejrzałam się ciekawie dookoła. Tak dawno nie przyglądałam się przyrodzie. Śnieg zniknął, świat zaczynał budzić się do życia. W powietrzu unosił się cudowny zapach nadchodzącej wiosny, nasiąkniętej deszczem ziemi. Zaczęliśmy spacerować wokół jeziora, które jeszcze tak niedawno było podmarznięte. Milczeliśmy, chociaż wiedziałam, że to będzie trwało już tylko chwilę. Colin otworzył usta.

- Ociepliło się, prawda?

- I to jak – przytaknęłam. – Jeszcze niedawno mrozy były nie do wytrzymania.

- Trochę szkoda, że zima tak szybko się skończyła. Nie zdążyłem zrewanżować się Philipowi, wygrywając bitwę na śnieżki.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc dźwięk głosu Colina. To był bardzo miły dźwięk.

- Więc? Powiesz mi co z tym quidditchem? Kurczę, Ginny, przecież jesteś jednym z najlepszych ścigających Hogwartu…

Westchnęłam, a uśmiech spełzł mi z twarzy. Przecież w rozmowie zawsze przychodzi moment, kiedy ktoś porusza ważny temat. Nie powinnam była zapominać o tym nawet przez sekundę.

- Jakoś… straciłam do tego serce.

Colin zatrzymał się nagle. Chcąc nie chcąc, zrobiłam to samo.

- Jak to „straciłam do tego serce"? Przecież to byłaś ty, to było to, co chciałaś robić w przyszłości, cały twój świat. Pamiętasz?

Spuściłam wzrok. Tak, to prawda. Nie mogłam mieć mu za złe, że mówi to, co zawsze było oczywiste.

- Pamiętam. Ale trochę się pozmieniało.

- Co się pozmieniało? Przecież wszystko jest takie samo.

- Nie wszystko – powiedziałam cicho, walcząc z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami. Dawno nie płakałam. Dawno nikt nie rozdrapywał ran.

Colin z początku nie zrozumiał, o co ewentualnie mogło mi chodzić, ale po chwili jego zmarszczone czoło się wygładziło.

- Ach to – stwierdził. – Wiem, głupio się stało, oni do siebie nie pasują…

Pokręciłam głową. Od jakiegoś czasu Harry jakby trochę mniej mnie obchodził. W każdym razie mniej niż inna, bardzo ważna sprawa.

- To nie to. W każdym razie nie tylko. Widzisz, troszkę się w moim życiu pozmieniało. Zresztą, czemu ja ci to mówię?

- Może dlatego, że do tej pory nie próbowałaś powiedzieć swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom?

Wtedy właśnie nastąpiło objawienie. Izolowałam się od ludzi, a przecież tak bardzo ich potrzebowałam. Tak bardzo chciałam wtedy porozmawiać z Demelzą, uścisnąć ją, po prostu ją zobaczyć.

- Nie wiem.

Ton głosu miałam raczej płaczliwy. Może nawet trochę błagalny. Utkwiłam wzrok w swoich butach, próbując przełknąć gulę, która pojawiła się w moim gardle.

- Przyznaj się, brakuje ci jej.

- Kogo? – zamrugałam, starając się za wszelką cenę nie rozpłakać.

- Demelzy. Potrzebujesz jej.

Otworzyłam już usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystko to jest najświętszą prawdą. I że sama sobie z tym nie poradzę.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niej.

Zamknęłam usta i pokiwałam w milczeniu głową.

Idąc za Colinem, czułam się jak syn marnotrawny, czy też raczej córka. Naprawdę, bardzo dziwne uczucie. Wracałam właśnie do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, żeby przyznać się do błędu. A, znając Demelzę, ona wspaniałomyślnie mi wybaczy i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. No, prawie.

- To ona – usłyszałam szept.

Przystanęłam i schyliłam się, żeby udać, że zawiązuję sznurowadła. W rzeczywistości chciałam zerknąć w tył i stwierdzić, kto to powiedział, a także, przede wszystkim, czy tu chodzi o mnie. Miałam taką dziwną przypadłość, bałam się, że każdy śmiech na korytarzu, każdy szept, każde spojrzenie, we wszystkim tym chodzi o mnie. Nie trudno domyślić się dlaczego. Przez Malfoya. Panicznie bałam się, że rozgadał wszystkim na prawo i lewo to, co dla mnie najboleśniejsze. Nie ufałam mu ani odrobinę. Był podłym, przebrzydłym Ślizgonem, który na dodatek mnie wykorzystał, a później bezwstydnie okłamał. Bo to niemożliwe, żebym ja…

Dwie trzecioroczne Puchonki. Stały i chichotały leciutko, zezując w stronę malutkiej Gryfonki siedzącej w kącie. Ulżyło mi, zatem nie miały na myśli mnie. Zrobiło mi się jednak żal małej dziewczynki, z której już otwarcie się wyśmiewały. Wyprostowałam się i uniosłam wysoko podbródek, a następnie podeszłam do Puchonek.

- Nie wstyd wam tak wyśmiewać się z młodszych? – wycedziłam.

Byłam od nich wyższa. Lekkie przerażenie malujące się na ich twarzach dawało mi swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Czyżbym polubiła pastwienie się nad innymi? To takie w stylu Malfoya…

Poczułam wpełzający na moją twarz grymas, ale szybko się opamiętałam, skupiając na piegowatej twarzy niższej z dziewczynek. Wszystko lepsze, niż użalanie się nad sobą.

- My, my nie…

- Nie ważcie się więcej tego robić. Zrozumiano? Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek przyłapię was na wyśmiewaniu się z tej dziewczynki, gorzko tego pożałujecie.

Przerażone Puchonki pokiwały głowami i ulotniły się szybko. Czułam się w pełni usatysfakcjonowana… przez chwilę. Cholera, zachowałam się jak ten przebrzydły szczur. Nie mogłam być do niego aż tak podobna, nie, na to się nie zgadzam…

Opamiętałam się jednak już po chwili. Moje „znęcanie się" służyło dobrej sprawie, wstawiłam się w obronie za dziewczynką, co ważniejsze, za Gryfonką. Trzeba bronić honoru Gryfonów, prawda?

Nagle zorientowałam się, że nie ma koło mnie Colina. Rozejrzałam się. Stał nieopodal, oparty o ścianę, ciekawie mi się przypatrując. Kącik ust drgał mu w powstrzymywanym usilnie uśmiechu. W ręku trzymał aparat. Skojarzyłam szybko fakty.

- O nie, chyba nie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcia? – spytałam ze strachem.

- Nie – zapewnił, ale, jak na mój gust, trochę za szybko się odezwał. Nie zamierzałam jednak dociekać.

Podeszłam do niego, gotowa do dalszej drogi, ale nagle coś mi się przypomniało.

- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę – powiedziałam cicho i skierowałam kroki w stronę Gryfonki.

Im byłam bliżej niej, tym dokładniej widziałam smutek malujący się na jej twarzy. Drobne ciałko drżało lekko, zapewne od płaczu.

- Hej – rzuciłam cicho, klękając koło niej.

- Cz-cześć – odpowiedziała jeszcze ciszej. Podbródek jej się trząsł. Policzki miała mokre od łez.

- Czy… czy coś się stało? Mogę jakoś pomóc? – dociekałam. Ta dziewczynka bardzo mi kogoś przypominała. Zapragnęłam ulżyć jej cierpieniom.

- Nie… ni-nic ważnego. One… one… po p-prostu… Bo o-one…

Czekałam cierpliwie, aż skończy wypowiedź, ale chyba nie miała zamiaru. W każdym razie wybuchła kolejną dawką płaczu. Niewiele myśląc, otoczyłam ją ramionami.

- Cii, nie płacz, coś poradzimy. Jak się nazywasz?

- Ja-Jane Iliod.

- Ja jestem Ginny. Spokojnie, nie płacz, proszę. Zaprowadzić cię do pokoju wspólnego?

Jane przytaknęła, przestając na chwilę płakać. Podniosłam się i pomogłam jej wstać. Była drobniutka, malutka. Czułam się przy niej jak wielkolud, nawet pomimo swojej drobnej ostatnio budowy.

Colin dołączył do nas.

- Cześć – powiedział do Jane, uśmiechając się. – Jestem Colin. A ty?

- Jane – powtórzyła dziewczynka, ocierając wierzchem dłoni łzy.

- Miło poznać – Colin wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Bez wahania podała mu swoją. W porównaniu z jego, jej dłoń była bardzo, bardzo chudziutka. – Zatem, Jane, czy tamte dziewczynki ci dokuczały?

Pierwszoroczna pokiwała powoli głową, rozglądając się na boki, jakby bała się, że ktoś skrzyczy ją za rozmowę z nami.

- A co takiego mówiły? Co robiły?

- One tylko… dzisiaj nic takiego.

- Jak to „dzisiaj"? Czy one już kiedyś ci dokuczały?

Colin wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego i poruszonego sprawą małej Jane. Pomyślałam w tamtym momencie, że właśnie tak będzie rozmawiał kiedyś ze swoimi dziećmi. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy Demelza zostanie jego partnerką do końca życia? Czy to z ich dziećmi Colin będzie tak rozmawiał? I jak one będą wyglądać? Będą bardziej podobne do niej, czy do niego? Odziedziczą po nim manię robienia zdjęć? To byłaby tragedia, Creevey'owie – naczelni cykacze. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do swoich myśli.

- Tak – przyznała Jane tak cicho, że ledwo mogłam ją usłyszeć.

- Kiedy? Gdzie?

- Wczoraj na obiedzie. I na śniadaniu. I przedwczoraj. I wcześniej. Od początku roku.

- Co takiego? I nikomu nie powiedziałaś? – Jane pokręciła głową. – A twoi przyjaciele? Co oni na to?

Jane spuściła wzrok i zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie mam przyjaciół – wymamrotała do swoich butów.

Poczułam nagle ogromny żal, że ta mała dziewczynka jest tak przygnębiona, taka smutna i przygaszona. Zupełnie jak… jak ja. Już wiedziałam, kogo mi przypominała. Czy nie byłam w podobnej sytuacji pięć lat temu, w pierwszej klasie? Czy nie byłam odludkiem zapatrzonym w dziennik, niemającym przyjaciół i płaczącym po kątach? Odwróciłam wzrok i zapatrzyłam się w pobliską ścianę.

- Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, one nie mogą ci dokuczać. Trzeba powiedzieć profesor McGonagall…

- Ja… ja bo-boję się p-profesor McGonagall – w głosie Jane rzeczywiście dało się usłyszeć strach. Zmusiłam się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Oczy miała wielkie jak spodki. Zachichotałam bezgłośnie, ale Colin zauważył moją minę i posłał mi oburzone spojrzenie. Spoważniałam natychmiast.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy pójść do niej razem – zaproponował. – Może jutro po śniadaniu, co ty na to?

Jane pociągnęła nosem i otarła kolejne łzy, które nie wiadomo kiedy znów pojawiły się na jej policzkach. Przytaknęła w końcu. Colin odetchnął z ulgą i wyprostował się.

- Zatem idziemy do salonu Gryffindoru – powiedział, już weselszym głosem i nasz mały pochód ruszył w drogę.

Zanim dotarliśmy do portretu Grubej Damy, uśmiech gościł na twarzy Jane. Wypieki na jej policzkach zdradzały zainteresowanie fotografowaniem. Ach ten Colin, że też nie miał innych tematów do rozmowy… Obiecał małej, że kiedy będzie już ciepło, zabierze ją w teren, a wtedy razem porobią zdjęcia. Była wniebowzięta.

Kiedy weszłam do pokoju wspólnego, rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu Demelzy. Nie było jej w zasięgu mojego wzroku, stwierdziłam więc, że pewnie jest w dormitorium. Pożegnałam się z Jane i Colinem, który opowiadał teraz historię, jak to został spetryfikowany, a następnie ruszyłam w stronę schodów. Zadziwiające, jak z każdym stopniem mój humor coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Mój uśmiech bladł, a w sercu czułam smutek. Tak jakby Colin był moim słoneczkiem, które rozjaśnia ciemności. Jego charakterystyczny sposób bycia chyba dobrze na mnie działał.

Stanęłam przed drzwiami dormitorium i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i natychmiast poczułam na sobie trzy pary oczu. Demelza, Diana i Lisbeth. Dwie ostatnie natychmiast wróciły do przerwanej rozmowy, ale Demelza wpatrywała się we mnie w skupieniu, najprawdopodobniej doszukując się zmian w moim wyglądzie. Wskazałam na drzwi i wycofałam się z pomieszczenia. Nie musiałam niczego tłumaczyć, ona podążyła za mną. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, rzuciła mi się na szyję.

- Jak dobrze, że jesteś – szepnęła mi do ucha.


	6. Bumerang

5. Bumerang

Moje życie powoli zaczynało wracać do normy. No, bardzo powoli. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, uświadamiając sobie, że Malfoy nie zaczął rozpuszczać plotek na mój temat. Byłam bezpieczna. Nikt nigdy nie miał się o niczym dowiedzieć, bo ja, oczywiście, nie zamierzałam komukolwiek się przyznawać. I tak mijały dni, które spędzałam głównie w towarzystwie Colina i Demelzy. Uparli się jak dwa osły, po prostu nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru zostawić mnie samej chociażby na chwilę. Z początku przeszkadzało mi to okropnie, jednak później powoli zaczęłam się do tego przyzwyczajać. No i w końcu stało się to dla mnie czymś naturalnym i całkiem normalnym. Powoli odzyskiwałam równowagę, zaczęłam się uczyć, a i z przyjaciółmi, od których do tej pory uciekałam, spędzałam teraz więcej czasu. O ile nie widziałam kątem oka Malfoya, siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu w Wielkiej Sali lub idącego korytarzem, nie myślałam o nim ani odrobinę. No, może ociupinkę, ale było coraz lepiej. Moja pamięć zaczęła się zacierać. I dobrze. Już niedługo pewnie będę patrzeć na tamto niemiłe wydarzenie jak na coś nierealnego, coś, co nigdy się nie wydarzyło, coś, co utkwiło po prostu w mojej pamięci jak kawałek filmu.

Widziałam przebłyski. To był chyba największy dla mnie cios, kiedy już zaczęłam się podnosić. Czasem zdarzało mi się, że dziwne fragmenty wspomnienia przelatywały mi przez głowę. Najpierw bardzo się przestraszyłam, później błagałam, żeby się nie pojawiały, ale one nic sobie z tego nie robiły. Głupie przebłyski, które sprawiały, że zapadałam się głębiej w dół. Nic szczególnego, takie tam sekundy. Starałam się je z całych sił ignorować.

Demelza zaczęła sobie ze mnie żartować. Ponoć moje nastroje zmieniały się bardzo szybko, potrafiłam w jednej chwili zmarkotnieć, zasępić się, żeby już w następnej śmiać się na głos. To chyba taka mała pozostałość, która dawała mi świadomość, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest w porządku. Bo po silnych przeżyciach psychicznych to chyba normalne, prawda?

Profesor McGonagall była dumna z moich wyników w nauce. Z transmutacją naprawdę szło mi coraz lepiej. Doszłam w końcu do wniosku, że to głupie miłostki mnie kiedyś rozpraszały. No bo było często tak: siedziałam nad książką i myślałam, jaka to ze mnie wielka nieudacznica, bo Harry nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Wtedy byłam przekonana, że jestem w nim na zabój zakochana. A teraz? Teraz nie byłam już niczego pewna. Potrafiłam przejść obok Harry'ego obojętnie. Oczywiście nie raz zahaczałam o niego wzrokiem, taka moja nieznośna przypadłość. Na przykład stojąc na dziedzińcu i rozmawiając z Demelzą, spoglądałam na tłum uczniów, a chwilę później z tego tłumu wychodził on. Wtedy pospiesznie odwracałam wzrok, bojąc się, że opacznie coś zrozumie. Nie chciałam dawać mu powodów do myślenia, że jestem w nim zakochana. Usilnie starałam się wybić sobie to całe głupie uczucie z głowy. O dziwo, poszło mi łatwiej, niż myślałam. Nie przestałam całkowicie o nim myśleć, ale potrafiłam przyjąć już do wiadomości, że Harry Potter ma dziewczynę, tudzież narzeczoną, przez co jest nietykalny.

Z każdym dniem było lepiej, częściej się uśmiechałam, miałam większą chęć do życia. Niemiłe wydarzenia z przeszłości pozostawiłam za sobą. Niestety, niektórych rzeczy nie da się tak po prostu wymazać, powracają jak bumerang w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili.

- Gin, dobrze się czujesz?

Razem z Demelzą ważyłam właśnie jakiś eliksir o niezbyt przyjemnej, ostrej woni.

- Trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale to nic – uspokoiłam ją. – Muszę tylko na trochę przysiąść.

Wpatrywała się we mnie z niepokojem, kiedy siadałam na krześle jak najdalej od kociołka.

- Jesteś strasznie blada – stwierdziła. – Może zaprowadzić cię do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Skrzydła szpitalnego? Nie, nie, nie, wszędzie tylko nie tam, błagam, z tamtym miejscem wiąże się za dużo wspomnień…

- Nie, naprawdę nic mi nie jest – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, aczkolwiek czułam sprzeciw mięśni twarzy. – Już mi troszkę lepiej. To chyba reakcja na pogodę czy coś. Na lunchu koniecznie muszę napić się kawy, na pewno postawi mnie na nogi.

Zamknęłam oczy i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. Ulżyło mi, gdy poczułam, że mój organizm przestaje się buntować i wszystko wraca do normy. Otworzyłam oczy. Demelza mieszała w kociołku, wpatrując się we mnie.

- Lepiej ci? – spytała.

- Tak, tak, ostatnio tak mi się zdarza. Daj, teraz ja pomieszam.

Wstałam i podeszłam do kociołka, a następnie przejęłam chochlę. Przez chwilę wszystko było dobrze. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Nagle poczułam gwałtowne mdłości i, zanim się zorientowałam, co jest grane, zwymiotowałam do eliksiru.

- Ginny! – Demelza podniosła alarm.

Zrobiło mi się trochę słabo. Pewnie strułam się jakąś potrawą.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziałam, a wtedy Demelza pociągnęła mnie za rękaw. Kiedy tylko zrobiłam krok do tyłu, w kociołku coś błysnęło. Huknęło tak, że najbliżej siedzący aż podskoczyli. Teraz zamiast eliksiru pływała sobie ciemna, śmierdząca maź. Zmarszczyłam z obrzydzeniem nos i poczułam, że znowu zbiera mi się na wymioty.

- Co tam się dzieje? – zainteresował się profesor Slughorn, podchodząc do nas.

- Ginny źle się czuje – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Demelza. – Mogę zaprowadzić ją do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Profesor zmierzył mnie badawczym spojrzeniem, ale chyba nie doszukał się niczego podejrzanego.

- Oczywiście, Robins – przyzwolił.

Odwrócił się i w drodze powrotnej do swojego stanowiska usunął zaklęciem zawartość naszego kociołka. Jęknęłam z żalem. Demelza wzięła mnie pod rękę i wyprowadziła z klasy.

- Tak mi przykro, przepraszam, że eliksir się zmarnował – wyjęczałam, kiedy drzwi się za nami zamknęły.

- Daj spokój, teraz najważniejsze, żebyś lepiej się poczuła. Jesteś blada jak ściana. – Przyjrzała mi się uważnie. – No, może trochę zielona.

- Dzięki – mruknęłam.

Dowlokłyśmy się w końcu do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wydawało mi się, że trwało to całą wieczność.

- Panna Weasley? Znowu? – przywitała mnie pielęgniarka. – Usiądź, jesteś zielona. – Jęknęłam, ale posłuchałam jej. Teraz zwróciła się do Demelzy: - Co się stało?

- Źle się poczuła na eliksirach. Profesor Slughorn kazał mi ją tu przyprowadzić.

Mało brakowało, a uśmiechnęłabym się lekko. Niestety, wyszedł mi tylko dziwny grymas. Nadal nie czułam się najlepiej. Do bólu głowy doszła jeszcze karuzela w żołądku i nieznośny, nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. Nie słyszałam dalszej części rozmowy, zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam skupić się na jakimś przyjemnym obrazie w głowie. W dzieciństwie zawsze to skutkowało, kiedy źle się czułam. Tym razem oczami wyobraźni patrzyłam na owieczkę na pięknej, zielonej łące, jednak po chwili owieczka zaczęła podskakiwać, co wzmogło wirowanie mojego żołądka. Pomyślałam szybko o czymś innym.

- No, chyba jesteś zmęczona – usłyszałam głos pani Pomfrey. Otworzyłam oczy. Pielęgniarka pochylała się nade mną ze szklanką wypełnioną jakimś płynem.

Pokiwałam głową i jęknęłam. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybym nie musiała się ruszać.

- Wypij to, szybko zaśniesz.

Wyciągnęła ku mnie szklankę, a ja szybko wypiłam jej zawartość. Już po chwili przeniosłam się do Krainy Snów.

Kiedy się obudziłam, przez moment nie za bardzo wiedziałam, gdzie jestem, ale już po chwili skojarzyłam wszystkie fakty i, spanikowana, usiadłam. Skrzydło szpitalne. Znowu skrzydło szpitalne. Zaczęła ogarniać mnie panika. Nie, nie, nie, ja nie chcę tu być!

- Panno Weasley! – usłyszałam oburzony okrzyk pielęgniarki.

Spojrzałam w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. Na twarzy pani Pomfrey malowała się złość. Westchnęłam cicho i opadłam na poduszki. Już po chwili zobaczyłam nad sobą jej twarz.

- Jak się czujemy? – spytała, już spokojniejszym tonem. – Mdłości? Zawroty? Ból głowy? Ból brzucha?

- Eee… nie? – wyjąkałam. Pielęgniarka patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. Zapragnęłam jak najszybciej stąd uciec. – Czy mogę już wracać na lekcje? – spytałam.

- Jest piąta rano – powiedziała, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

No tak, powinnam była zauważyć, że to nie słońce, ale lampy. Zaczęłam się usilnie zastanawiać, co by tu zrobić, żeby zwiać.

- Ach, to dobrze. Pójdę do dormitorium, przebiorę się i pójdę na…

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe – stwierdziła pani Pomfrey. – Muszę cię przebadać. Nie wiem, co to za choróbsko.

- Ach, to – machnęłam ręką, unosząc się trochę na poduszkach. – Pewnie zatrucie pokarmowe. Nic wielkiego.

- Nie jestem pewna… - Pielęgniarka zacisnęła usta, jak miała w zwyczaju robić, kiedy pacjent odmawiał badań.

- Proszę panią, czuję się dobrze, naprawdę. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale przynajmniej nie robiła uwag, kiedy usiadłam i spuściłam nogi na podłogę. – Czuję się znakomicie – zapewniłam, wstając.

Pewnie udałoby mi się wymknąć pielęgniarce, gdyby nie mój cholerny pech – poczułam nagły zawrót głowy i aż przysiadłam na łóżku.

- Chyba jednak nie wszystko jest w porządku – powiedziała spokojnie, ale nie ze mną te numery; po prostu wiedziałam, że w środku aż skręca ją z radości, że wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Jeśli chodzi o leczenie, można ją chyba porównać z psychopatką. Mniej więcej.

Nie słuchając moich sprzeciwów, wpakowała mnie do łóżka. Zmierzyła temperaturę, opukała, osłuchała, pokręciła się koło mnie i niezadowolona usiadła na krześle, mrucząc coś do siebie. Po kilku minutach wyłapałam powtarzające się: „A może… Nie, to niemożliwe". Zaczęłam się już nudzić, gdy nagle pielęgniarka podniosła się i oznajmiła:

- Przyniosę ci eliksir.

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać po co mi eliksir, ale nic nie mogłam wymyślić. Doszłam w końcu do wniosku, że albo medycyna jest dziwna, albo pani Pomfrey szurnięta. Nie wykluczałam też połączenia obu pomysłów.

W końcu pielęgniarka pojawiła się ponownie w moim polu widzenia i wyciągnęła ku mnie małą buteleczkę. Łypnęłam na jej zawartość podejrzliwie.

- To nie trucizna, nie musisz się bać – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś przedszkolakowi. Zdenerwowana, chwyciłam buteleczkę i przytknęłam ją do ust.

Nawet nie zdążyłam na dobre poczuć smaku eliksiru, a już targnęły mną przeokropne mdłości. Zdążyłam tylko wychylić się z łóżka i zwymiotowałam na posadzkę. Poczułam się okropnie, upokorzona i osłabiona.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam cicho. – Nie chciałam.

Spojrzałam na panią Pomfrey i aż się przestraszyłam. Jej twarz jakby skamieniała.

- Proszę panią, co… co mi jest? – spytałam przerażona, bowiem miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że ten eliksir postawił diagnozę. – Czy to coś poważnego? Na co jestem chora?

Pielęgniarka milczała chwilę, patrząc na mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Później machnęła różdżką, aby wyczyścić podłogę. W końcu otworzyła usta.

- Jesteś w ciąży.

Zaniemówiłam. Dosłownie zamieniłam się w kamień. Że co proszę? Słucham? Co ja właśnie usłyszałam?

- C-co? – wyjąkałam.

- Jesteś w ciąży – powtórzyła.

Głupia pani Pomfrey. Głupia Parvati. Głupi Harry. Głupi Malfoy. Głupia ja! Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że od dwóch miesięcy nie miałam okresu? Jak mogłam nie rozpoznać objawów ciąży, takich jak złe samopoczucie, które wcale nie tak rzadko mi się zdarzało? Co z mdłościami, wymiotami, wymagającym podniebieniem? Wiedziałam, jak to jest, jestem wielką miłośniczką literatury, czytałam nie raz o ciężarnych, ale do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że to właśnie ja, to właśnie mnie coś takiego spotka! W tak wielu romansidłach pojawia się motyw „zaszła w ciążę po pierwszym razie". Przecież w normalnym życiu tak się nie zdarza! Szanse są marne, bardzo, bardzo marne, przecież trzeba trafić na odpowiedni czas, odpowiedni dzień, może i nawet godzinę, nie wiem! Faktem jest, że stałam się po prostu zabawką losu. Dlaczego różne głupie, dziwne, bolesne, nieodpowiedzialne i jeszcze inne rzeczy przytrafiają się właśnie mnie? Dlaczego znowu ja? Cholerny pech!

- Nie będę zadawać ci żadnych pytań. Jeśli chcesz, mogę natychmiast uwarzyć odpowiedni eliksir i problem z głowy.

Problem z głowy. Problem z głowy. Że jak?

- No, możesz usunąć ciążę. Nikt o niczym się nie dowie – powiedziała pani Pomfrey, a ja oblałam się rumieńcem; nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wypowiedziałam to na głos.

- Ja… ja… może… mogę… ja… - plątałam się w słowach.

Nie byłam przygotowana na informację o ciąży, a tym bardziej na propozycję usunięcia jej. Cóż, propozycja kusząca, nie powiem, mogłabym udawać, że nigdy nic się nie stało. Już miałam się zgodzić, ale… No właśnie. Ale. Nagle w mojej głowie odezwał się cichy głosik. Jak to było? Ach, tak. _Zabijesz człowieka?_

Potrząsnęłam głową, starając się wyrzucić go z myśli. Jakiego człowieka? To coś może zniszczyć mi całe życie! To coś przekreśli wszystkie moje plany! Będę na straconej pozycji! A co z Hogwartem? Pewnie mnie wywalą, w końcu na co komu ciężarna szesnastolatka? Jak mnie wywalą z Hogwartu, zakończę przedwcześnie edukację, no i gdzie wtedy znajdę pracę? Chyba za jakieś grosze na Nokturnie… A z czego utrzymam to… to coś, jak już się pojawi? Nigdy nie marzyłam jakoś specjalnie o wczesnym macierzyństwie. Chciałam mieć dzieci, owszem, ale nie teraz! Kiedyś, w dalekiej przyszłości, kiedy będę miała wymarzoną posadę, wymarzony dom i wymarzonego faceta! Jęknęłam, wyobrażając sobie reakcję rodziców. Wyleciałabym z domu jak nic, poza tym zraniłabym wszystkich członków rodziny, to niedopuszczalne, to okropne! Tylu ludzi bym zawiodła… A Demelza? Colin? A… Malfoy? Ta gnida miałaby być ojcem mojego dziecka?

- Tak, chcę – powiedziałam z mocą i uświadomiłam sobie nagle, że zabrzmiało to jak słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Skrzywiłam się mimowolnie.

Pani Pomfrey wstała i skierowała się na zaplecze. Zamknęłam oczy, żeby spokojnie pomyśleć. Na gacie Merlina, to sen! To głupi żart, kolejny koszmar! Obudzę się rano we własnym łóżku i będę zastanawiać, jak mogłam przejmować się takimi głupotami!

Nagle poczułam coś mokrego na policzku. Otworzyłam oczy i, zdziwiona, przetarłam skórę opuszkami palców. To była łza, co gorsze, było ich coraz więcej. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Podjęłam decyzję, chciałam, żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Więc dlaczego płakałam?

Zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać. W roztargnieniu dotknęłam brzucha. Co tam było? Ciekawe, jak musi być w środku. Jak wygląda ta maleńka fasolka, która się tam zagnieździła? Czy już wiadomo, jak będzie wyglądać? Przez chwilę wyobraziłam sobie, że rośnie, rozwija się, pojawiają się narządy, bije maleńkie serduszko. Później przychodzi na świat rozkrzyczane, różowe maleństwo. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że wyciągam przed siebie ręce do mojego wyobrażenia. Tak bardzo chciałam objąć to dzieciątko, sprawić, żeby przestało płakać… Potrząsnęłam głową. To tylko głupie przywidzenie.

A poród? Ten okropny ból? Merlinie, a ciąża? Ten wielki brzuch, rozstępy, ból pleców, nóg, zmęczenie, później nieprzespane noce, ciągły strach, ciągłe zmęczenie… I odrzucenie rodziców. Jaki ja sprawiłabym im zawód! Nie, to dziecko (syknęłam w myślach i poprawiłam się: to coś) nie może się urodzić. Nie ma prawa tak nagle wkroczyć do mojego życia i zepsuć moich planów. Zamierzałam ukończyć Hogwart z jak najlepszymi wynikami, później wybrać się na jakiś kurs przygotowawczy do zawodu, może spróbować swoich sił w quidditchu i… Nie, z quidditchem już skończyłam. To zamknięta sprawa. Nie miałam zamiaru wracać do gry.

Nie zauważyłam, kiedy podeszła do mnie pani Pomfrey i wzdrygnęłam się, gdy zobaczyłam nad sobą rękę z fiolką.

- Proszę – powiedziała. – Zaśniesz na kilka godzin, a kiedy się obudzisz, będzie tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

Sięgnęłam po buteleczkę, ale znów oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam niemowlę, tym razem już w śpioszkach, wymachujące nóżkami i uśmiechające się rozkosznie. Zawahałam się, ale wtedy zobaczyłam wściekłe, a może i zawiedzione twarze rodziców. I miny braci. Nie, to nie jest warte takiego poświęcenia. Usiadłam i już, już przymierzałam się do wypicia, ale moja ręka wiedziała swoje. Drżała. W końcu udało mi się przytknąć buteleczkę do warg. Nagle znów zobaczyłam dziecko. Nie myśląc o tym, co robię, cisnęłam buteleczką o podłogę, aż pozostały marne jej szczątki. Pani Pomfrey patrzyła na mnie zdziwiona.

- Uwarzyć następny eliksir?


	7. Strach

6. Strach

Nie mogłam zdecydować. To było za trudne. Nie byłam zupełnie przygotowana do decydowania o czyimś życiu. Czułam się trochę jak sędzia z przypadku, ktoś, kogo złapali na ulicy i bez żadnych wyjaśnień kazali wybrać: życie czy śmierć? Tak, tak, wiem, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają, ale do czego innego mogłam to porównać? Najchętniej cofnęłabym czas. Albo zdałabym się na los, skacząc z wieży i mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem przeżyję, a jeśli nie… trudno.

Pani Pomfrey dała mi czas do namysłu. Naszpikowała mnie witaminami i wypuściła ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Obiecała też, że zachowa wszystko w sekrecie. Dostałam kilka dni normalnego życia. Kilka dni do namysłu. Właśnie mijał dzień szósty, a ja nadal nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co dalej robić. Gdyby tak nic się nie stało, gdybym mogła obudzić się i stwierdzić, że żadnej sprawy nie było, nie ma i nie będzie… Ale to oszukiwanie samej siebie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później będę musiała zdecydować. Tylko że nadal nie wiedziałam, czy działać na korzyść swoją, czy swojego dziecka.

Próbowałam podejść do tego wszystkiego na spokojnie. Wcześnie rano, kiedy dziewczyny jeszcze spały, usiadłam na podłodze w dormitorium i chwyciłam do ręki pergamin i pióro. Postanowiłam wypisać sobie kilka pytań i, co ważniejsze, odpowiedzieć na nie. Miałam nadzieję, że to pomoże mi podjąć decyzję. Niestety, na nadziei się skończyło. Przykładowe pytanie? Co będę czuła za kilka lat, myśląc o tym, że mogłabym być mamą, a zrezygnowałam z tego? Odpowiedź? Bardzo prosta, choć myślałam nad nią z pół godziny: nie wiem. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak będę się czuła. Wszystko zależało od tego, jak też dalej ułoży się moje życie. Czy żałowałabym usunięcia ciąży? Czy naprawdę nienarodzone dziecko byłoby powodem mojego smutku? Depresji? Zadałam sobie jeszcze wiele innych pytań. Na żadne z nich nie znałam odpowiedzi.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała wesoło Demelza, wychylając się ze swojego łóżka.

Podskoczyłam i schowałam szybko za siebie pergamin i pióro.

- Yyy… eee… cześć – wyjąkałam.

- Co tam tak chowasz? – spytała, patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Nic. Nic wielkiego.

Poczułam, że twarz zaczyna mi płonąć, więc czym prędzej wstałam i wrzuciłam pióro do szuflady, a pergamin zgniotłam i schowałam do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wymamrotałam coś o śniadaniu i czym prędzej uciekłam z pokoju, chwytając jeszcze w pośpiechu różdżkę. Kiedy byłam już w bezpiecznej odległości od ludzkich spojrzeń - czyli w dalekim końcu jakiegoś niezbyt uczęszczanego korytarza - wycelowałam w pechowy „dowód zbrodni" i bez niepotrzebnego zastanawiania się po prostu go spaliłam.

Siadając do stołu, jak zwykle, czułam na sobie spojrzenia innych. I nie szkodzi, że tylko wymyślone. Ciągle się rozglądałam, ale nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek na mnie patrzył. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że bezustannie czułam się obserwowana. Chyba zaczynałam wariować. Przecież nikt nie wiedział o ciąży, to bez sensu. Starałam się ze wszystkich sił wyrzucić z głowy te głupie myśli. Ignorując dziwną panikę, spowodowaną tymi „prześladowaniami", nalałam sobie soku dyniowego i sięgnęłam po grzanki.

- Cześć, Ginny!

Podskoczyłam, zachłystując się sokiem, którego właśnie upiłam łyk.

- Colin! – syknęłam, a ten zaczął mnie klepać po plecach. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś tak nie robił!

- A ja mówiłem, że i tak cię nie posłucham – wyszczerzył zęby i usiadł koło mnie. Wywróciłam oczami.

Jadłam bardzo powoli, dokładnie przeżuwając każdy kęs. Od kilku dni bardziej dbałam o to, co jem, a także o to jak jem. Może grzanki nie były najzdrowsze, ale nie mogłam się pohamować, tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciało mi się dżemu.

- Coś nie tak? Źle się czujesz? – spytał Colin. Uniosłam nieco wzrok i zobaczyłam, że wpatruje się we mnie z niepokojem.

- Nie. Czemu? – zdziwiłam się.

- Jesz tak wolno… - wyjaśnił. – Zwykle jesz bardzo szybko. Stało się coś?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie, nic specjalnego – powiedziałam bez przekonania.

- Aha – mruknął. – Więc to, że rozglądasz się nerwowo po całej sali, jakby coś było nie w porządku, to też „nic specjalnego"?

- Nie rozglądam się.

- Tak, masz rację.

Zawsze mnie tym wkurzał. I zawsze, kiedy przyznawał mi niesłusznie rację, ja tłumaczyłam się ze wszystkiego. Ale tym razem postanowiłam zacisnąć usta i nie pisnąć ani słowa. Zresztą, nawet gdybym chciała, to i tak nie potrafiłabym nic powiedzieć. Prędzej odebrałoby mi mowę.

- Jane! – Colin pomachał do dziewczynki, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali. Uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła do nas.

- Cześć Colin. Cześć Ginny – zaszczebiotała i usadowiła się na miejscu obok mojego towarzysza.

Jane była niesamowita. Jakiś czas temu nie wpadłabym na to, że ma w sobie tyle radości i energii. Wydawała mi się być dzieckiem cichym i spokojnym, ale cóż, pozory mylą. Colin cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy i bardzo chętnie spędzał z nią czas. Mnie też było chyba łatwiej patrzeć na jej roześmianą twarzyczkę, niż na ponury grymas. Tylko Demelza jakoś krzywo na nią spoglądała. Chyba była zazdrosna, że Colin spędza z nią tyle czasu. Próbowałam jej wyjaśnić, że to głupie, ale obraziła się i na mnie, a później nie odzywała przez cały dzień.

Rozmowa moich towarzyszy zeszła na fotografie, które ostatnio wywołał Colin. Jane zachwycała się jego umiejętnościami pod tytułem „jak odnajduje piękno", a ja wyłączyłam się, żując powoli swoje śniadanie. Moje myśli znów zajął temat, który wałkowałam non stop. Nadal tkwiłam w tym samym miejscu, nie posunęłam się ani o maleńki kroczek do przodu z ostateczną decyzją. A czas ciągle płynął. Przecież już niedługo miało być za późno na podejmowanie decyzji!

- Ginny. – Colin szturchnął mnie w łokieć. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. – Sowa – wyjaśnił.

Zerknęłam na stół. Rzeczywiście, przede mną siedziała duża sowa o pięknym, brązowym upierzeniu. Wyciągnęłam rękę i odwiązałam od jej nóżki list. Natychmiast odleciała. Byłam ciekawa, kto też mógł do mnie napisać. Moimi najczęstszymi korespondentami byli członkowie mojej rodziny, a żaden z nich nie posiadał tak pięknej sowy. Przestraszyłam się trochę, kiedy pomyślałam, że to list z ważną wiadomością spoza Hogwartu, na przykład od Ministerstwa Magii czy ze Świętego Munga. Przecież coś mogło się stać komuś z moich bliskich! Czym prędzej otworzyłam kopertę. Zanim zabrałam się za czytanie, zerknęłam na koniec. Powstrzymałam się od jęknięcia, widząc podpis Dumbledore'a. Zatem już wiedział. Musiał wiedzieć. Tylko skąd? Pani Pomfrey mu powiedziała? Więc kto jeszcze wiedział? Może wszyscy wokół? Tylko udają, że nie mają o niczym pojęcia? Demelza? Colin? Jane? Mój brat, Ron? Może inni? Rozejrzałam się z niepokojem po sali. Nikt na mnie nie patrzył. Wróciłam więc do studiowania listu.

_Droga Ginny,_

_Chciałbym porozmawiać z Tobą w cztery oczy. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, proszę Cię, abyś przyszła dzisiaj o siódmej wieczorem do mojego gabinetu. _

_Z poważaniem,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Czekoladowa żaba._

No to ładnie. Pięknie. Świetnie. Po prostu wspaniale. Dzisiaj wylecę z Hogwartu. _Wylecę z Hogwartu. Wylecę z Hogwartu._

- Co się stało?

Zamrugałam i spojrzałam na Colina.

- N-nic – powiedziałam cicho.

- Strasznie zbladłaś.

- N-nic mi n-nie jest – wybełkotałam, sięgając gwałtownym ruchem po puchar z sokiem dyniowym. Ręka trochę mi się trzęsła, więc wylałam odrobinę na stół. Nie przejmując się tym, upiłam łyk napoju.

- Jesteś pewna? Może chcesz… O, idzie Demelza. Chcesz z nią porozmawiać?

- Nie! – wykrzyknęłam w panice, przewracając swój puchar. Zignorowałam sok wylewający się na stół i wybiegłam z sali.

Odetchnęłam w korytarzu wiodącym do kuchni. Oparłam się o ścianę i zamknęłam oczy, próbując zapanować nad oddechem. W ściśniętej ręce nadal trzymałam list, który teraz wyglądał raczej jak wyjęta ze śmietnika, zmaltretowana karteluszka. Dumbledore chciał mnie widzieć. Nie przypuszczałam, że wiadomość o moim stanie tak szybko do niego dotrze. Myślałam, że mam jeszcze jakiś czas, może aż zacznie być widoczny mój brzuszek. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie usunęłabym ciąży. Gdybym zdecydowała się na to drugie rozwiązanie, liczyłam, że nigdy się o tym nie dowie. A jednak. Dumbledore był sprytny. Skąd on wiedział to wszystko? Czy naprawdę pani Pomfrey mu powiedziała? Czy byłaby aż tak niedyskretna? Przecież obiecała! Bo jeśli nie ona, to kto? Przecież nikt nie wiedział! Nikt nie miał prawa się dowiedzieć! Więc jak, jakim cudem…?

Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Otworzyłam oczy. Mój wzrok padł prosto na Malfoya, co ważniejsze, na Malfoya bez swojej bandy. Niecodzienny widok. W tym momencie zapragnęłam wtopić się w ścianę. Ale jak zwykle na pragnieniach się skończyło.

- Weasley? – zdziwił się, przystając. – Czy coś…? Znaczy się – odchrząknął. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Stoję – powiedziałam słabo, czując, że z nadmiaru emocji zaraz zemdleję.

- To chyba wie każdy – zadrwił, mierząc mnie wzrokiem od dołu do góry.

_Spokojnie Ginny, uspokój się, uspokój, nic się nie dzieje, zaraz wszystko wróci do normy_, wmawiałam sobie. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, ale dzielnie walczyłam z ogarniającą mnie bezwładnością. Jakoś udało mi się utrzymać na nogach, choć zsunęłam się o kilka centymetrów po ścianie. Obraz wyostrzył się.

- Co, Weasley, boisz się mnie? – zaśmiał się sztucznie.

Jego wesołość wydawała się być jednak udawana, a wredny uśmieszek nie objął oczu. Poza tym był chorobliwie blady. Można by powiedzieć, że to u niego normalne, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak teraz. Był chory? Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, czy nic mu nie jest, kiedy sprowadził mnie do parteru swoją kolejną wypowiedzią.

- Oj, to chyba nie tak powinno być. To ja powinienem się bać psychopatki, która…

- Nie kończ – warknęłam, osuwając się odrobinę.

- Dlaczego? Czyżbyś bała się, że twój kochany Potter wszystko usłyszy?

- Pottera mam głęboko tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, ale to i tak nie twoja sprawa.

Zrobiło mi się znowu ciemno przed oczami. Ostatkiem sił pozostawałam przytomna.

- Jakie to wzruszające – udał, że ociera łzę. – Nie rób z siebie męczennicy, Weasley. Wszyscy naokoło wiedzą, jak bardzo cierpisz. I tak nie jesteś zbyt dobrą aktorką. Zazdrość. Och, no i złamane serduszko. Tak, to taka zabójcza mieszanka…

- Zamknij się – syknęłam.

- A powiedz mi, jak bardzo chciałabyś być na jej miejscu, co? Ile byś dała, żeby być nią?

- Powiedziałam: zamknij się.

- A może zemsta? Co byłabyś w stanie zrobić? Do czego byś się posunęła? Może chcesz ją otruć? Zabijesz ją?

W moich uszach zadudniło. _Zabijesz? Zabijesz? Zabijesz? Zabijesz nienarodzonego człowieka?_

- Nikogo nie zabiję! – krzyknęłam. Chwilę później poczułam łzy w oczach. – Nie jestem tobą! Nie wiem, dlaczego wyżywasz się na mnie za to, że jesteś takim niedorobionym dupkiem! Składaj reklamacje do swoich kochanych rodziców!

_Zabijesz? Zabijesz? Zabijesz?_

- Nie mieszaj w to moich rodziców, Weasley – zmrużył oczy. Rozdrażniłam go.

- Bo co? Bo co?

Nim się spostrzegłam, Malfoy doskoczył do mnie i przygwoździł moje nadgarstki do ściany. Jego twarz było zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojej. Poczułam strach. Prawdziwy strach. Nie miałam pojęcia, do czego może być zdolny Malfoy. Może mnie pobije? Znów zrobiło się ciemno. Zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam, że bezwładnie opadam, ale ktoś mnie przytrzymał. Ktoś? Kto?

- Ty nic nie wiesz – usłyszałam jego syk. – Nie masz pojęcia o życiu, gówniaro. Nie wiesz, jak wygląda moje życie. Nie zadzieraj nosa i nie myśl, że jesteś pępkiem świata, bo chyba masz za wysokie mniemanie o sobie.

Zamrugałam i spojrzałam prosto w jego lodowate, bezlitosne oczy. Zarejestrowałam, że właściwie wiszę nad podłogą, przytrzymywana przez jego silne ręce. Już się nie bałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale poczułam się nagle bezpieczna. On nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Jego oczy… On nie jest zły. On nie potrafi…

- Nie boję się ciebie – mruknęłam, zamykając oczy. – Nic mi nie zrobisz.

I wtedy poczułam, że uderzam bezwładnie o podłogę. A potem tylko ciemność.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – wymamrotałam, otwierając oczy.

- W skrzydle szpitalnym – usłyszałam głos pani Pomfrey, która już chwilę później stała nade mną. – W twoim stanie powinnaś bardziej uważać na siebie.

- W jakim stanie – jęknęłam.

- W tej… chorobie.

Zrozumiałam. Uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że dwa łóżka pod ścianą są zajęte.

- To nie moja wina – wymamrotałam, opadając na poduszki. – Jak się tu w ogóle znalazłam?

- Z pomocą pana Malfoya. Przepraszam na chwilę, pójdę na zaplecze po ziółka wzmacniające.

Już jej nie słuchałam. Malfoy? Niby jak? Przecież on… Nie przyniósłby mnie! Nie pokazałby się ze mną publicznie! Jak ja tego nienawidzę! Czemu on zawsze robi coś, co później gryzie mnie tygodniami? Przyniósł mnie? Znowu? No nie, powtórka z rozrywki! Jeszcze kilka takich i nie wytrzymam psychicznie. Po prostu skończę w wariatkowie. Czy ciąża to już niewystarczający powód do załamania? Najwyraźniej nie.


	8. Decyzja

7. Decyzja

Pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła mi iść na lekcje. Uparła się, że nie mogę się przemęczać i powinnam przeleżeć cały dzień, a przynajmniej jego połowę. Uważała, że nadal jestem bardzo osłabiona i powinnam odpocząć. I nie szkodzi, że czuję się znakomicie. Prawie zmusiła mnie do wypicia eliksiru słodkiego snu, ale, na szczęście, udało mi się jej to wyperswadować. Obiecane pół dnia przeleżałam grzecznie i czym prędzej uciekłam ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Kiedy weszłam do pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast zobaczyłam machającą do mnie z kąta Demelzę. Westchnęłam ze zniecierpliwieniem, ponieważ miałam plan pójść do dormitorium i przygotować się psychicznie do rozmowy z dyrektorem, ale podeszłam grzecznie do przyjaciółki, która, gdy tylko byłam już wystarczająco blisko, wskazała mi fotel obok siebie. Posłusznie opadłam na niego. Demelza patrzyła na mnie z troską.

- Co się stało? – spytała. – Dlaczego nie było cię na lekcjach?

No, o tym to już nie pomyślałam. Świetnie. Jaka będzie moja wymówka? Malfoy pobił mnie i musiałam się ewakuować do pielęgniarki?

- Trochę źle się poczułam. To nic takiego, ale pani Pomfrey… wiesz, jaka ona jest.

Miałam nadzieję, że Demelza zacznie razem ze mną pomstować na pielęgniarkę - zwykle była w tym niezastąpiona, niezbyt za nią przepadała - ale tym razem zacisnęła tylko usta, jakby powstrzymując się od komentarza. Zmarszczyła czoło. Zwykle robiła tak, gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślała.

- Znowu? – spytała w końcu.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Epidemia przeziębień – mruknęłam, mając nadzieję, że jestem przekonująca. – Chyba mnie też coś łapie.

- No nie wiem… - Demelza nie przestawała marszczyć czoła w poszukiwaniu argumentów. – Przecież ty nigdy nie chorujesz.

- Prawie nigdy – uściśliłam. – Cóż, chyba w przyrodzie musi być jakaś równowaga. No to wypadło na mnie.

- Ginny, ale ty… - urwała nagle, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Och! – wyrwało jej się i utkwiła wzrok we mnie. – Ale ty nie… Ty nie…

Poczułam nagłe gorąco w policzkach. Czy Demelza naprawdę była już tak blisko odkrycia prawdy? Skupiłam się na tym, żeby z mojej twarzy dało się jak najmniej odczytać i zagapiłam się w ścianę, koncentrując się na myśleniu o czymś zupełnie innym. Zrobiło mi się trochę chłodniej.

- Czy ty nie…? – ciągnęła w tym czasie moja przyjaciółka.

- Eee… co „nie"? Nie za bardzo rozumiem… - mruknęłam, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że tak właśnie jest.

- Ty nie… - Teraz to Demelza poróżowiała. – A z resztą nieważne – wymamrotała. – Tak tylko sobie…

Zapatrzyłam się w kominek. Niby nie było tam nic interesującego, ale niewątpliwie miał swój urok, a już na pewno pozwalał skupić rozproszone myśli. Miałam dylemat. Powinnam się przyznać do wszystkiego Demelzie, ale równocześnie źle się czułam z myślą, że mam wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

- Cześć dziewczyny – rozbrzmiał radosny głos Colina.

- Cześć – mruknęłam, zerkając na niego.

Demelza nie odpowiedziała. Zauważyłam, że policzki gwałtownie jej pociemniały. Potwierdziło to moją teorię – tak, była bliska prawdy. Można nawet powiedzieć, że już ją znała. Tyle tylko, że tego nie potwierdziłam. Mogłam jej powiedzieć, owszem, nie miewałyśmy przed sobą tajemnic, ale… Szczerze mówiąc, chyba po prostu wstyd mi było na samą myśl, że ktoś miał wiedzieć o mojej chwili słabości. Trzymało mnie tu w tym momencie tylko to, że moja przyjaciółka martwiła się o mnie, a ja musiałam ją uspokoić. Ale kiedy Colin zaczął łaskotać Demelzę, a ona zwijała się ze śmiechu, jakoś cała moja ochota na pozostanie tutaj zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Uśmiechając się lekko, aczkolwiek wymuszenie, wycofałam się i uciekłam do dormitorium. Tutaj na powrót dopadły mnie niewesołe myśli. Czy to moje ostatnie chwile w Hogwarcie? Czy już nigdy więcej nie będę miała możliwości, tak ja teraz, położyć się na swoim miękkim łóżku z czterema kolumienkami, wyjrzeć przez okno i godzinami przypatrywać się widocznemu skrawkowi jeziora? Czy nie miałam nigdy więcej zobaczyć błękitu nieba odbijającego się w tafli spokojnej wody? Jeszcze tak niedawno, w styczniu, martwiłam się, że do końca Hogwartu pozostało mi już tylko półtorej roku. Teraz, gdybym miała możliwość na dalszą naukę, te trzy semestry byłyby szczytem marzeń.

Myślami znów sięgnęłam do swoich opcji. Pewnie zostanę wywalona za sam fakt, iż jestem w ciąży. A gdybym tak usunęła? Gdybym przyrzekła, że już nigdy więcej nic takiego się nie powtórzy? Może Dumbledore pozwoliłby mi kontynuować edukację? Chociaż mogło być też tak, że mimo moich zapewnień i tak bym wyleciała. Co wtedy bym zrobiła? Czy nadal zależałoby mi na „pozbyciu się problemu"? Może wtedy wręcz przeciwnie – urodziłabym to dziecko? Gdybym straciła większość tego, co ważne, gdyby rodzice i tak byli na mnie źli za moje zmarnowane życie, może dziecko by jakoś uszło? Może nie mieli być aż tak bardzo źli?

A potem z drugiej strony. Jeśli Dumbledore jakimś cudem nie byłby na mnie bardzo zły? Gdybym mogła pozostać w Hogwarcie? Usunęłabym, prawda? Tak mi się wydawało. To byłaby chyba słuszna decyzja, bo gdybym tego nie zrobiła, tak czy siak musiałabym opuścić Hogwart, żeby urodzić, a potem zajmować się dzieckiem. I tak moja edukacja byłaby przerwana już bezpowrotnie, a do końca życia miałabym poczucie, że wszystko zmarnowałam. W tym momencie bardziej skłaniałam się do powrotu do przeszłości, udawania, że nic się nie stało. I chyba tak miałam zamiar przekonać Dumbledore'a, żeby mnie nie wyrzucał.

Zaczęło się ściemniać, z czego wywnioskowałam, że już czas na rozprawę. Wstając z łóżka, czułam się jak podejrzana o bardzo poważną zbrodnię. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzałam łańcuchy oplatające moje ręce. Potrząsnęłam głową; takie wyobrażenia w niczym mi nie pomagały, wręcz przeciwnie – tylko pogarszały moje samopoczucie.

Udało mi się przejść przez pokój wspólny niezauważoną. Nie sądziłam, że Demelza mogłaby mnie zatrzymać, ale i tak odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy znalazłam się już za portretem Grubej Damy. Wędrówka do gabinetu Dumbledore'a do najmilszych nie należała. Mało brakowało, a zaczęłabym trząść się ze strachu. W końcu stanęłam przed kamienną chimerą i zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie znam hasła. Świetnie. Usiadłam pod ścianą i zamyśliłam się. Jakie mogło być hasło? I czy Dumbledore nie zostawiłby mi jakiejś wskazówki? A może chciał sam po mnie zejść? I wtedy mnie olśniło. Po co był ten głupi dopisek w liście? _Czekoladowa żaba_? Może by tak spróbować…

- Czekoladowa żaba – powiedziałam do gargulca. Ten drgnął i odsunął się, żeby zrobić mi przejście. Czyli to takie proste. Dumbledore po prostu napisał mi hasło, a ja jeszcze się zastanawiałam, jak może ono brzmieć. Śmiać mi się chciało z siebie samej.

Wstąpiłam na spiralne, ruchome schody, które zaniosły mnie do góry, przed drzwi z mosiężną kołatką, a wtedy już nie było mi do śmiechu. Kolana ugięły się pode mną tak, że myślałam, że zaraz się przewrócę. Tylko siłą woli utrzymałam się w pionie. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego przeciągać. Zanim zdążyłam się rozmyślić, zapukałam cicho.

- Proszę – usłyszałam zza drzwi.

Na drżących nogach weszłam do środka. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, stykając ze sobą koniuszki palców. Uśmiechnął się lekko na mój widok.

- Dobry wieczór, Ginny – powiedział. Gardło tak mi zaschło, że byłam w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. – Usiądź, proszę – wskazał mi krzesło przed biurkiem.

Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że aż do tej pory miałam nadzieję, że to jednak jakaś pomyłka, że nie o mnie chodzi, że Dumbledore zdziwi się niezmiernie na mój widok. Ale on naprawdę czekał na mnie. Już po mojej edukacji. Tylko czemu wciąż się uśmiechał?

- Dropsa? – spytał.

- Nie, dziękuję – wykrztusiłam słabo. Dropsa? Nie było ważniejszych rzeczy do omówienia?

Z jednej strony chciałam odwlekać tę rozmowę tak długo, jak tylko się dało, jednak z drugiej strony chciałam ją mieć jak najszybciej za sobą. Poznać wyrok i móc się do niego ustosunkować.

- Może czegoś do picia?

- Profesorze Dumbledore, ja… Ja chyba wolałabym przejść od razu do rzeczy – powiedziałam. Sama zdziwiłam się swoją śmiałością.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- Zatem słucham.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana. Słucham? To wszystko? O co tu chodzi? To chyba on powinien mnie oskarżać? Nie miałam odwagi się odezwać. Tyko patrzyłam. Dumbledore westchnął.

- Boisz się mnie. – Nie było to pytanie, to było stwierdzenie. – Dlaczego? Czy ja naprawdę jestem taki straszny?

Ani nie przytaknęłam, ani nie zaprzeczyłam. Zrobiło mi się jednak trochę głupio. To przecież w końcu Dumbledore, TEN wspaniały Dumbledore. Ale nawet TEN Dumbledore musiał mieć jakieś swoje zasady w kierowaniu szkołą. Chciał być po prostu miły, to wszystko. Już za chwilę miałam pożegnać się z Hogwartem na zawsze. Nagle poczułam w oczach łzy.

- Niech mnie pan nie wyrzuca – załkałam. – Błagam, ja zrobię wszystko, mogę sprzątać, mogę odbyć milion szlabanów, pomagać w kuchni, cokolwiek. Tylko proszę mnie nie wyrzucać!

- Ginny… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale przerwałam mu. Bałam się, że w przeciwnym wypadku nie odważę się wypowiedzieć tego na głos.

- Jeśli to konieczne, ja mogę usunąć tę ciążę i nikt się nie dowie. Nie zepsuję reputacji Hogwartu. Ja tylko proszę, tak bardzo chciałabym tu zostać…

Dyrektor wyglądał na zdziwionego, a może i nawet wstrząśniętego. Przemówił dopiero po chwili ciszy.

- Ginny… Ja wcale nie mam zamiaru cię wyrzucać.

Zamrugałam.

- Nie? – spytałam półprzytomnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć? Chciałem tylko pomóc podjąć ci właściwą decyzję.

- Och – wyrwało mi się. Otarłam łzy wierzchem dłoni. – Naprawdę mnie pan nie wyrzuci? – Po prostu musiałam się upewnić.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił przecząco głową. Poczułam nagłą ulgę. Ogromną ulgę. Zatem miałam zostać w Hogwarcie? A cały mój stres dzisiejszego dnia był bezsensowny? Nagle otworzyło się przede mną ze sto nowych perspektyw, jak to kończę Hogwart ze wspaniałymi stopniami, rodzice są ze mnie dumni, dostaję wymarzoną pracę… Ale chwila, chwila, o czymś chyba zapomniałam.

- A… a dziecko? – spytałam cicho, kuląc się w fotelu.

To wcale nie było takie proste. Kiedy już spadł z moich barków ogromny ciężar, jakim była możliwość wyrzucenia z Hogwartu, mojego domu, drugiego w kolejności po Norze najukochańszego miejsca na Ziemi, trudno było mi znów zacząć myśleć, że mogłabym to wszystko stracić.

- Właśnie o tym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. – Dyrektor spoważniał nagle, wbijając we mnie wzrok. Czułam się, jakby prześwietlał mnie na wylot. Zadrżałam. – Nie mam zamiaru pytać cię o okoliczności, ale o fakty. Jesteś w ciąży. To wielka odpowiedzialność.

Zapadła cisza. Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co mogłabym powiedzieć, kiwnęłam tylko głową, pozwalając Dumbledore'owi mówić dalej.

- Jesteś teraz odpowiedzialna nie tylko za siebie, ale też za nienarodzone istnienie. Opcje masz dwie: pozwolić mu żyć lub nie. Chciałbym coś ci pokazać.

Dyrektor wstał z fotela i obszedł biurko. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem aż do jednej z tajemniczych szafek, z której wydobywała się dziwna poświata. Otworzył jej drzwiczki i ukazała mi się misa, z której to właśnie wydobywała się ta poświata. Skojarzyłam szybko fakty: myślodsiewnia. Po co Dumbledore wyjmuje myślodsiewnię? Czy chce mi pokazać jakieś swoje wspomnienie? Jakie? I dlaczego?

Już po chwili misa stała na biurku tuż przede mną, a dyrektor zachęcał mnie gestami do wkroczenia w myśli. Trochę się bałam, ale zanurzyłam w myślodsiewni twarz, jak nakazywały książki. Kiedy poczułam, że odrywam się od krzesła, zamknęłam oczy, a już po chwili stałam pewnie na nogach. Bałam się jednak rozejrzeć po miejscu, w którym się znalazłam, aż do momentu, kiedy poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Dumbledore'a. Wtedy otworzyłam oczy.

Zdziwiłam się bardzo, widząc gabinet Dumbledore'a. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak ten, w którym znajdowałam się przed chwilą. Ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Czy aby na pewno znalazłam się w jakimś wspomnieniu? Jedyną rzeczą, która nie pasowała mi w tym pokoju, było to, że za biurkiem siedział dyrektor, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której przywitał mnie w gabinecie. Spojrzałam za siebie. Dumbledore stał nadal za mną i uśmiechał się lekko. Przypominał dobrodusznego dziadka.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedział Dumbledore, który siedział za biurkiem.

Natychmiast przeniosłam wzrok na drzwi, które w tym momencie się otworzyły. Do gabinetu weszła niewysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Była bardzo ładna. Miała nienaganną figurę i piękną twarz o regularnych, miękkich rysach. Ciemne oczy osłaniał wachlarz grubych, czarnych rzęs. Jeśli by się uśmiechnęła, z pewnością mogłaby wystartować w jakichś wyborach miss. Pomijając, że pewnie była za niska.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Dumbledore – powiedziała melodyjnym, ciepłym głosem, w którym jednak pobrzmiewał smutek.

- Dzień dobry, Alexandro.

A zatem dziewczyna miała na imię Alexandra. Nic mi to nie mówiło.

Dumbledore ze wspomnienia wskazał jej krzesło przed biurkiem, tak jak i mi jakiś czas temu.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Alexandra zawahała się. Otworzyła usta, a potem je zamknęła. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki, żeby już za moment spojrzeć wprost na Dumbledore'a.

- Źle się czuję z tym, co zrobiłam.

Dyrektor westchnął. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego. Słuchał jej uważnie. Alexandra mówiła dalej:

- Żałuję, że pana nie posłuchałam. Minęło już pół roku, a ja nadal nie mogę się pozbierać. Rodzice zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, ale o nic nie pytają. Straciłam już wszystkich przyjaciół. Martin zerwał ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt. Pan wie, jak mi ciężko? Co dzień, gdy spoglądam w lustro, widzę tę obcą twarz – twarz morderczyni. Co wieczór zastanawiam się, jak ona mogła zrobić coś takiego. Czy nie lepiej mimo wszystko byłoby jej, gdyby pozwoliła mu żyć? A później przypominam sobie o rodzinie i wiem już, że nie było innego wyjścia. Ja naprawdę musiałam to zrobić. Tylko dlaczego nie mogę się z tym pogodzić?

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy i zaczęły spływać powoli po jej policzkach. Bardzo przeżywała swoją obecną sytuację. Czy ona usunęła ciążę? Czy Dumbledore chciał mi przekazać, że nie powinnam popełniać tego samego błędu? Chciał ochronić mnie przed konsekwencjami takiego czynu? Czy zachęcał mnie, żebym pozwoliła dziecku żyć?

Gabinet rozmył mi się przed oczami, a już po chwili stałam dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Jedyną zmianą było to, że i fotel, i krzesło były puste. Po Alexandrze i tamtym Dumbledorze nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.

- Profesorze, czy to było… - zaczęłam. – Czy ona, ta dziewczyna, Alexandra… Co się z nią stało?

Stojący obok mnie profesor westchnął ciężko.

- Alexandra nigdy tak do końca nie pogodziła się z tym, co zrobiła. Należała do bogatej rodziny, miała wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, ale zawsze już tęskniła za nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Wyszła za mąż, miała dzieci, ale nigdy nie zapomniała o tamtym.

- Ona jeszcze żyje? – spytałam, chyba trochę bez potrzeby, bo Dumbledore ze wspomnienia bardzo przypominał tego, który stał koło mnie. Nie mogło to więc być jakoś specjalnie dawno temu.

- Tak, Alexandra żyje i miewa się całkiem dobrze. Jest przykładną żoną bogatego inwestora. Spełniła marzenia rodziców o idealnej córce. Gdyby tylko jej matka dowiedziała się o tamtej szkolnej przygodzie, nie miałaby już tak kolorowego życia. Ale nie sądzę, żeby była taka rzecz, której Alexandra nie poświęciłaby dla swojego dziecka, gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, nawet gdyby skończyła jako biedna, samotna matka.

Zatem Alexandra musiała być naprawdę wrażliwym człowiekiem. I zdolnym do poświęceń. Czy ja zdobyłabym się na taki czyn? Czy umiałabym poświęcić wszystko, co mam?

- Ty nie masz tak skomplikowanej sytuacji, jak Alexandra – powiedział dyrektor, jakby czytając w moich myślach. – Twoi rodzice na pewno by zrozumieli, nie wyrzuciliby cię z domu. Żyjesz w o wiele lepszej społeczności, niezaślepionej bogactwem i honorem rodziny, którego nie można splamić. Twoi rodzice bardzo cię kochają, na pewno zaopiekowaliby się tobą.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Nie mogę sprawić im tak wielkiego zawodu. Tata jest w nienajlepszej kondycji – coś mogłoby mu się stać, gdyby dowiedział się o czymś takim. Przeżyłby wstrząs! A mama? Ile by płakała, na jak wielki smutek bym ją skazała…

- Ginny – zaczął łagodnie Dumbledore. – Chyba trochę za surowo oceniasz wszystkich wokół. Oni cię kochają. Nie pozwolą ci cierpieć.

Znów pokręciłam głową. Pogrążyłam się w niewesołych myślach o tym „co by było gdyby…", a w tym czasie profesor wymachiwał różdżką, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

- Ginny, złap świstoklik – nakazał, podsuwając ku mnie jakieś dziwne, obracające się urządzenie.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, spełniłam jego prośbę. Odliczył do trzech i poczułam nagłe szarpnięcie w żołądku. Mknęłam wśród różnobarwnych, zamazanych linii, nie znając miejsca, w którym już za chwilę się znajdę. Przygotowałam się na zderzenie z ziemią i udało mi się utrzymać na nogach, kiedy owo zderzenie nastąpiło.

- Zamknij oczy – poprosił. Także i tym razem spełniłam prośbę. – Spróbuj nie myśleć o niczym. Zapomnij o swojej rodzinie, o Hogwarcie, o przyjaciołach, o wszystkim. Skup się tylko na tym, co słyszysz.

Jak na zawołanie doszedł do mnie płacz – płacz małego dziecka. Chciałam otworzyć oczy, ale Dumbledore przypomniał mi, żebym tego nie robiła. Stałam więc bezradnie, słuchając cieniutkiego, płaczącego głosiku i czując, jak kraje mi się serce. Było mi bardzo ciężko wytrzymać. Nie miałam siły się opierać, ale musiałam. To było okropne cierpienie, stać tak i nie móc zrobić absolutnie nic. Kiedy już myślałam, że zaraz oszaleję, a także poczułam pod powiekami łzy, Dumbledore poprosił mnie, żebym otworzyła oczy.

Mój wzrok automatycznie padł na zawinięte kocami maleństwo, które leżało w łóżeczku z różowym baldachimem. Stałam tak blisko niego, że bez trudu mogłam przyjrzeć się uważnie każdej najmniejszej wywołanej płaczem zmarszczce na jego przepięknym obliczu małego aniołka. Zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową, starałam się nie myśleć o swoim świecie. Okazało się to łatwiejsze, niż myślałam, a wszystko za pomocą tej maleńkiej, płaczącej istotki. Mój świat zawęził się. Teraz byłam tylko ja i ona. Zrobiłam krok w jej stronę, a to wystarczyło, żeby oprzeć się o drewnianą poręcz łóżeczka. Stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana i niesamowita zarazem – niemowlę przestało płakać, wpatrywało się we mnie tylko swoimi dużymi, pięknymi oczętami. Chciałam wziąć je na ręce, chciałam przytulić, ukołysać. Jedynym problemem było to, że się bałam. Bałam się wziąć maleństwo na ręce, bałam się, że zrobię mu krzywdę najmniejszym swoim błędem. Istotka wyciągnęła do mnie rączki, jakby domagając się mnie. Ale ja nie mogłam, nie potrafiłam, bałam się. Ona była taka krucha, nie mogłam zrobić jej krzywdy. Jak spojrzałabym sobie później w oczy? Wyciągnęła rączki jeszcze bardziej, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Zakwiliła cichutko. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Poczułam przemożną chęć ucieczki, żeby tylko nie musieć patrzeć w jej zmartwione oblicze, ale nie mogłam stamtąd odejść, byłam jakby przykuta do łóżeczka. Przemagając własny strach, postanowiłam schylić się i objąć ją. Najostrożniej, jak tylko umiałam, wzięłam ją na ręce razem ze wszystkimi kocami. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie. Bałam się, że źle ją trzymam, bałam się, że ją upuszczę i zrobię jej krzywdę. Ale ona tylko uśmiechała się do mnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że trzyma ją tak niedoświadczona i nieodpowiednia osoba, a następnie zamknęła słodkie oczęta. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ucałowałam ją w małe czółko i zaczęłam się lekko kołysać. Przekrzywiła główkę. Zasnęła. Poczułam się taka… taka… dumna? Taka wyjątkowa, taka silna i dzielna. Maleństwo w moich ramionach było przepięknym darem od losu, gdybym musiała się teraz z nim rozstać, sprawiłoby mi to fizyczny ból. Kołysałam się dalej, nie zważając na nic dookoła. Ani razu nie pomyślałam o rodzinie czy znajomych. Liczyła się tylko ona – ta maleńka kruszyna.

Minęło chyba dużo czasu, zanim zdecydowałam się odłożyć ją do łóżeczka. Zrobiłam to najdelikatniej, jak potrafiłam. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wycofałam się. I wtedy spostrzegłam siedzącego na sofie Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się do mnie lekko.

- Wracamy? – spytał.

Spojrzałam szybko na dzieciątko. Jak to, miałam już je opuścić? Było jak narkotyk, nie mogłam się od niego oderwać, nie mogłam go zostawić!

Profesor zachichotał.

- Na Merlina, Ginny, na świecie jest mnóstwo dzieci. Nie zachowuj się, jakby to było jedyne, które istnieje.

Przeniosłam znów wzrok na niego. Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację. Mogłam mieć własne dziecko. Mogłam mieć taką swoją kruszynkę, taką swoją piękną, delikatną córeczkę. Miałam z niej zrezygnować? Miałam zrezygnować z tej najwspanialszej na świecie myśli o byciu matką? Wiedziałam, że macierzyństwo nie opiera się tylko na podziwianiu dziecka, wiedziałam, że to długa, pełna wyrzeczeń droga, że będzie ciężko. Ale teraz już wiedziałam, że warto jest ją odbyć.

- Nie oczekuję od ciebie, że będziesz zdecydowana już w tym momencie, co powinnaś zrobić – powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w jego gabinecie. – Rozważ tylko wszystkie możliwości, żebyś później nie żałowała. Musisz wiedzieć, że…

- Ale panie profesorze – przerwałam cicho. – Ja już podjęłam decyzję. I nic nie jest w stanie jej zmienić.

- I co to za decyzja?

Spojrzałam na dyrektora Hogwartu, którego od wielu, wielu lat uważałam za najmądrzejszą osobę, która chodziła po świecie. Martwił się moim wyborem, bał się, że zrobię coś, czego będę żałować. I za to go podziwiałam.

- Profesorze? – Po prostu musiałam to wiedzieć. – Gdybym zdecydowała się urodzić to dziecko… Co by się ze mną stało? Czy już dzisiaj pakowałabym kufer?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, tak jak czynił to już wielokrotnie podczas dzisiejszej rozmowy.

- Co powiedziałabyś na przyśpieszoną naukę i ukończenie szóstej klasy na początku maja? Mogłabyś zrobić sobie przerwę i wrócić do Hogwartu za rok czy dwa. Co ty na to?

Dopiero teraz pozwoliłam sobie na szeroki uśmiech, który nie zawitał na mojej twarzy od dłuższego czasu.

- Umowa stoi.


	9. Informacja

8. Informacja

Myślałam, że najgorsze będzie podjęcie decyzji. Ale nie przewidziałam jednego – tego, co będzie później. Teraz już wiedziałam, że tamto to było nic w porównaniu z tym. Tak, tak, ten wielki, wielki problem z powiadomieniem rodziców. „Przepraszam bardzo, nie wiem, czy już wiecie, ale jestem w ciąży. To nic takiego, naprawdę, żyjcie sobie dalej, jak żyliście, i nie przejmujcie się mną". Taki tekst chyba raczej nie mógł przejść. Musiałam wszystko starannie obmyślić, a czasu na pierwsze zapoznanie z problemem miałam stanowczo za mało – w końcu już za niecałe półtorej miesiąca miałam zakończyć edukację i wrócić do domu, a nie mogłam przyjechać i powiedzieć im wszystkiego z dnia na dzień, to byłby dla nich zbyt duży szok.

Oprócz rodziców zostało jeszcze moje liczne rodzeństwo. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George i Ronuś. Dlaczego ja nie mogłam urodzić się jedynaczką? Dlaczego? A i owszem, powiem, dlaczego: dlatego że mnie zawsze prześladował pech! Wszyscy o mnie dbają, wszyscy się o mnie troszczą, bo jestem najmłodsza. Uważają mnie za dziecko. Chociaż jeden plus wyniknie z całej tej sytuacji – może w końcu dotrze do nich, że jestem już dorosła i sama mogę decydować o sobie.

A więc tak: powiadomienie rodzeństwa. Z Ronem miałam styczność na co dzień, więc nie byłoby większych problemów, ale… Ho ho, problemy to się zaczną, kiedy już mu powiem! Poleci do Malfoya, żeby go zabić (co w sumie nie jest samo w sobie taką złą perspektywą), a później zabije mnie. A potem może i popełni samobójstwo, bo będą nim targać tak okropne wyrzuty sumienia.

Nie, wróć. Nie zabije Malfoya, bo nie wie, że to on jest ojcem. No chyba, że bym mu powiedziała, a tego na pewno nie zrobię. Więc, kontynuując, nie zabije Malfoya i pierwszą osobą, którą uśmierci, będę ja. No i tam przy okazji moje dziecko, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Jak już do niego dotrze, pewnie i tak popełni samobójstwo, ale będzie o tyle gorzej, że Malfoy nadal będzie człapał po świecie, naśmiewając się z naszej wielkiej, rodzinnej tragedii. Cudowna perspektywa. Z wielką chęcią pozwoliłabym Ronowi go wcześniej udusić, ale w życiu nie przeszłyby mi przez gardło słowa „Malfoy jest ojcem".

Ron jako pierwszy odpadał. Najchętniej powiedziałabym mu dopiero po jego powrocie do domu w czerwcu, ale lekko by się zdziwił, widząc mnie z brzuchem (wciąż nie mogłam przywyknąć do myśli, że będę miała wielki brzuch!). Zresztą Ron nie był tu najważniejszy, można pomyśleć o nim później.

Fred i George jak nic mieli zacząć mi dogryzać i dowcipkować sobie moim kosztem. Na nich zawsze można liczyć w trudnych chwilach, wiedzą, jak człowieka jeszcze bardziej zdołować. Z pewnością palnęliby coś o antykoncepcji i zaproponowaliby, żebym została nową twarzą ich najnowszego antykoncepcyjnego wynalazku. Jakbym już nie była zła na siebie, że o tym nie pomyślałam. Im chyba lepiej też nie mówić od razu, chyba zbiorę się na odwagę dopiero w maju.

Percy? Ha, ha, dobry żart. Miałby jeszcze więcej powodów, żeby trzymać się z dala od rodziny. Już i tak odwiedzał dom tak rzadko, jak tylko mógł, żeby nie robić przykrości mamie. Nie przepadał za nami – psuliśmy mu reputację. Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek by się zorientował, że kiedyśtam byłam w ciąży. Można by mu wmówić, że adoptowałam, pewnie nawet nie zauważyłby podobieństwa dziecka do mnie. O ile w ogóle miało być do mnie podobne. Szczerze mówiąc, chociaż nie życzyłam maleństwu charakterystycznych, rudych włosów Weasley'ów, a także piegów na całej twarzy, nie widziałam innego wyjścia. Gdyby tylko było chociaż w połowie podobne do Malfoya - na przykład miałoby blond włosy - moi bracia, z Ronem na czele, domyśliliby się, kto też jest ojcem, a to chciałam zataić nawet przed dzieckiem – dla jego własnego dobra, żeby nie miało nic a nic wspólnego z rodziną Malfoy.

Charlie i tak był daleko. Nie było większej potrzeby powiadamiać go tak od razu. Lepiej najpierw przygotować samą siebie do myśli, że zostanę matką, a dopiero później zacząć to ogłaszać wszem i wobec. Poza tym, jeśli tak pomyśleć logicznie, w mojej rodzinie na ogół nie da się zachować czegoś w sekrecie – jeżeli wiedzą już dwie osoby (chyba, że chodzi o bliźniaków, którzy nigdy nikomu żadnych swoich tajemnic nie zdradzają, wtedy trzy), prawdopodobieństwo, że któryś członek rodziny się o tym nie dowie, jest tak nikłe, jak szanse, że Malfoy zostanie przykładnym tatusiem, więc wręcz nie ma takiej możliwości. I czemu ja się zadręczałam powiadamianiem wszystkich dookoła, skoro wystarczyło powiadomić na przykład Billa, mojego najukochańszego brata? Ach tak, dlatego, że jestem odpowiedzialnym, młodym człowiekiem, który ponosi konsekwencje swoich czynów. Bla, bla, bla.

Nie mogłam powiedzieć Billowi. Nie tak od razu! Nawet gdyby przyrzekł dochować tajemnicy, głupio bym się czuła, wiedząc, że on wie. W dodatku, że wie jeszcze przed rodzicami! A więc maj, jak wszyscy bracia. To wtedy, kiedy zdam już egzaminy i będę odpoczywać w domu. Wtedy przeznaczę dużo czasu na rozmyślania.

Ale wciąż pozostają rodzice! Miałam im powiedzieć w liście? To takie… takie pójście na łatwiznę. Nie powiem, kusiło mnie to bardzo, ale… Nie, po prostu nie mogłam się zachować w ten sposób, musiałam powiedzieć im osobiście. Chyba najlepiej byłoby, gdybym spotkała się z mamą w jakimś neutralnym miejscu, na przykład w jakiejś kawiarni w Londynie, gdzie porozmawiałybyśmy w cztery oczy. Musiałabym tylko wybłagać Dumbledore'a o pozwolenie na opuszczenie Hogwartu.

Poza tym nie myślałam, żeby mówić komukolwiek ze swoich znajomych. Stwierdziłam, że najlepiej będzie się odciąć od wszystkich swoich szkolnych znajomości i zacząć życie od nowa. Jedynym problemem była tu Demelza, a wraz z nią i nieodłączny Colin, któremu i tak wszystko by powiedziała. Chociaż może nie, tego akurat nie.

Cały tydzień głowiłam się nad tym, czy i jak jej to oznajmić. Aż w końcu nadarzyła się wspaniała sposobność i wiedziałam, że lepszej już nie będzie. Wyjście do Hogsmeade. Ja nie miałam zamiaru donikąd wychodzić, a Demelza, o dziwo, także. Pogoda wprost przecudowna, pierwszy raz w tym roku było ciepło na tyle, żeby zmienić kurtki z zimowych na wiosenne. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie klas od trzecich wzwyż wybrali się na zakupy, czy co tam jeszcze załatwiać, w tym także Diana, Lisbeth, Tina i Colin. Zostawałam absolutnie sama z Demelzą. Musiałabym być totalną idiotką, żeby nie wykorzystać takiej okazji.

Siedziałyśmy właśnie na jej łóżku, kiedy w końcu, z wielkim oporem, udało mi się wykrztusić z siebie to krótkie zdanie: „Jestem w ciąży". Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

- Jesteś... Że co jesteś?

- W ciąży - powtórzyłam cicho i spokojnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Udało mi się nie zaczerwienić, nie spuścić głowy. To chyba jakiś cud.

Demelza patrzyła na mnie oszołomiona szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie wiedziałam za bardzo co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Jasne, nie liczyłam na to, że przyjmie informację z uśmiechem czy też z niebywałym spokojem, ale mogła chociaż coś powiedzieć!

Jakby na moją prośbę Demelza otworzyła usta.

- Czyś ty kompletnie zwariowała? - syknęła. - Ciąża? Ciąża?

- Cii - uciszyłam ją w obawie, że ktoś niepowołany usłyszy.

- Nie cichaj na mnie, jak mam mówić spokojnie? Trzeba było mnie jakoś uprzedzić, a nie prosto z mostu "Cześć Dem, przy okazji: jestem w ciąży"!

- Wcale tak nie powiedziałam - wtrąciłam.

- Nie łap mnie za słowa. Czy ty jesteś normalna? Gdzie się podziała moja rozsądna przyjaciółka? Zawsze potrafiłaś zadbać o siebie, pomimo że bujałaś w obłokach, a teraz? Ginny, coś ty zrobiła?

- Przestań. - Miałam już dość jej monologu. I nie chciałam przyznać, nawet przed samą sobą, że ma rację.

- Jak mam przestać? Ty chyba na głowę upadłaś, jak mogłaś...

- Przestań!

Patrzyła na mnie, nadal zszokowana, ale przynajmniej już się nie odzywała. Mierzyłyśmy się wzrokiem, każda zbierając argumenty. Po kilku minutach Demelza znów się odezwała, tym razem trochę spokojniej.

- W ciąży?

Przytaknęłam.

- Urodzisz dziecko?

Przytaknęłam.

- Zostaniesz mamą?

Przytaknęłam.

- Co na to rodzice?

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Nie powiedziałaś im?

- Samobójczynią nie jestem, dobra? Muszę to jakoś zaplanować, powiedzieć im w odpowiednim momencie...

- Dla ciebie żaden moment nie będzie odpowiedni - stwierdziła sucho.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę i przyznałam jej w duchu rację. Żaden moment nie będzie dla mnie wystarczająco dobry, zawsze będę twierdzić, że muszę wszystko dokładnie obmyślić, żeby tylko zyskać na czasie. Bałam się, potwornie bałam się powiedzieć rodzicom. Nie potrafiłam przewidzieć ich reakcji.

- Dlaczego im nie powiedziałaś? Powinni wiedzieć...

- Demelza, proszę, nie dokładaj mi. Nie mam zupełnie pojęcia, jak to wszystko rozegrać.

- Najlepiej jak najprościej. I jak najszybciej, niedługo będą mogli sami się domyślić, a wtedy może być gorzej.

- Tylko że...

- Hej, a który to miesiąc?

- Zaczął się trzeci - odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia. Demelza aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

- Trzeci? Ale to... - Widziałam po jej minie, że podlicza wszystko. Tak, już za chwilę miała wiedzieć. I rzeczywiście, jej oczy się rozszerzyły. - To przez to? To w styczniu, wtedy... Co się stało? Jak to się stało? Och, jak ja mogłam nie zauważyć, że... Kto ci to zrobił? Jak...

Pokręciłam gwałtownie głową.

- Nie, nikt mi tego nie zrobił, to ja sama, to moja wina.

- Ginny! A, a... Dumbledore wie? McGonagall?

- Dumbledore. I pani Pomfrey - dodałam po chwili.

- Co? To nawet ta... Ona wie, a mi mówisz dopiero teraz?

- Posłuchaj, ja wiem, że to dla ciebie szok, tak nagle się o wszystkim dowiedzieć, ale zrozum... - Za wszelką cenę starałam się ją uspokoić. - Pomyśl. Pani Pomfrey jest pielęgniarką. Skąd miałam niby wiedzieć o ciąży, jeśli nie od niej?

- No dobra - przyznała mi rację, trochę udobruchana, ale nadal naburmuszona. - Ale opowiedz mi wszystko. Jak do tego doszło? Jak było?

- Demelza, nie sądzę, żeby to był...

- Opowiadaj!

- Ale to nie jest najlepszy etap mojego życia. Może... może innym razem?

Zrobiła zasmuconą minę. Jasne, że była zawiedziona, w końcu jako moja przyjaciółka zasługiwała chociaż na minimum informacji, ale...

- To powiedz tylko, kto.

Zamrugałam.

- Kto? - powtórzyłam.

- No z kim? Kto jest ojcem?

Nie sądziłam, że o to spyta. Ja sama starałam się o tym nie myśleć. Wracając pamięcią do siedemnastego stycznia, zawsze robiło mi się okropnie wstyd. Czułam się głupio, myśląc o Malfoyu i o tym, jak mnie potraktował. Policzki mi zapłonęły, co nie uszło uwadze Demelzy.

- No nie mów... Harry? Przecież on jest zaręczony, nie mógł...

Nie wytrzymałam. Na widok miny Demelzy po prostu wybuchłam śmiechem. Śmiałam się i śmiałam, tarzając po łóżku, a ona była coraz bardziej zdziwiona moim zachowaniem.

- Co cię tak bawi? - spytała w końcu.

- Ja... z Harrym... przecież to... niemożliwe...

- Ej, przestań się śmiać - trzepnęła mnie w końcu po głowie.

- Nie bije się ciężarnych - wystawiłam jej język.

- Ani kobiet, ani dzieci, ani zwierząt, tak, tak, jasne - mruknęła.

Udało mi się w końcu opanować śmiech i usiadłam prosto.

- Nie, nie z Harrym. Harry, jak mówiłaś, jest zaręczony. Ale jesteś bardzo blisko. Oni bardzo się lubią - zironizowałam.

- Tak, może mi jeszcze powiesz, że z Malfoy'em. - Teraz to Demelza zaczęła się śmiać, a ja siedziałam w osłupieniu.

Jak ona mogła, jak... Nie, nie wpadłaby na to, to jest...

- No nie mów - Demelza usiadła sztywno i otworzyła szeroko usta. - Chyba żartujesz. Malfoy? Malfoy? Ginny, powiedz, że to żart.

Ach, z jak wielką chęcią bym zaprzeczyła! Ale nie chciałam okłamywać Demelzy. To najbliższa mi osoba w całym Hogwarcie. Po prostu nie mogłam jej okłamać. Spuściłam wzrok i lekko kiwnęłam głową. Demelza nabrała gwałtownie powietrza. Bałam się na nią spojrzeć.

- Czy on... Wykorzystał cię? - spytała z troską. Jej nastroje zmieniały się bardzo szybko podczas tej rozmowy.

- Nie, to nie to. - Pokręciłam głową, nadal nie patrząc na nią. - Po prostu mi wstyd. Jak ja mogłam...

- Powiedziałaś mu?

- Co? - Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem i zaczęłam kaszleć. Poklepała mnie po plecach. Kiedy już doszłam do siebie, wykrztusiłam: - Żartujesz chyba. Nie mam zamiaru mu powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego?

- Demelza, to jest Malfoy - patrzyłam na nią, jakby właśnie oświadczyła, że zamierza zaprzyjaźnić się z profesor Trelawney. Najwyraźniej niezbyt się tym przejmowała.

- Ale Ginny, on zostanie ojcem, powinien o tym wiedzieć.

- Jasne, bo Malfoy bardzo się przejmie swoim ojcostwem.

- Powinien przynajmniej wiedzieć. Chociaż do tego ma prawo.

- O czym ty mówisz? Jakie prawo? Powtarzam: to jest MALFOY. Czy ty się za nim wstawiasz? Odbiło ci, czy jak?

Demelza wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nieważne, kim jest, powinien wiedzieć i tyle.

- Mowy nie ma.

I tak oto wylądowałam za posągiem Eliasza Starszego na piątym piętrze, podglądając chodzącego od ściany do ściany Malfoya, któremu przypatrywali się oparci o siebie Crabbe i Goyle. Oczywiście, każdy z osiłków pałaszował tony ciastek zgromadzonych przez nich podczas obiadu. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ale nie miałam dość odwagi, żeby wyjść i poprosić blondyna o rozmowę. Kusiła mnie ucieczka, ale za rogiem stała Demelza, która obiecała przyjacielsko, że jeśli tylko spróbuję odejść stąd bez załatwienia wszystkiego jak trzeba, gorzko tego pożałuję. W jej mniemaniu było to wykrzyczenie na cały korytarz, że Malfoy będzie miał dziecko. Nie ma to jak szantaż.

Malfoy wyglądał na dziwnie czymś zmartwionego. W zamyśleniu nie zauważał nawet mechaniczności swoich ruchów. To wszystko było takie sztuczne! W pewnym momencie zrobiło mi się nawet go żal, ale tylko trochę. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Crabbe i Goyle, chociaż stali tuż obok, byli zbyt zajęci sobą. Zresztą, czego oczekiwać po takich przygłupach. Można nawet powiedzieć, że był zupełnie sam w tym korytarzu. Maska, którą zwykle miał na twarzy, jakby popękała, trzymała się ostatkiem sił. Wystarczył jeden mały, najlżejszy podmuch wiatru, żeby rozsypała się w proch. To dziwne, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że Malfoy może coś czuć. Ale przypomniałam sobie tamten styczniowy dzień.

„_Patrzył na mnie, zdziwiony, najwyraźniej mnie nie poznając. Zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone włosy miał w nieładzie, po prostu roztrzepane we wszystkie strony. Pod oczami, smutno patrzącymi oczami, miał ciemne sińce. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego"._

Teraz wyglądał bardzo podobnie. Owszem, może i znacznie lepiej, ale to coś w jego oczach… Niemalże mogłam dostrzec w jego twarzy tę osobę, z którą rozmawiałam całkiem normalnie.

„_- Czemu jesteś taki miły? – spytałam._

_Wzruszył ramionami._

_- Każdy ma jakieś wady, prawda?_

_Uniósł lekko kącik ust, rozbawiony._

_- Twoje rozumowanie to dla mnie zaiste czarna magia – stwierdziłam._

_- Do usług. – Skłonił się lekko"._

Wtedy wydawało mi się, że może naprawdę taki właśnie jest. Może na co dzień staje się kimś innym, może ukrywa coś przed światem. Ale później to wszystko znikło, znów był tylko zwyczajnym Malfoyem. Nie ważne było to, co czasem dostrzegałam w jego twarzy.

„_Jego wesołość wydawała się być jednak udawana, a wredny uśmieszek nie objął oczu. Poza tym był chorobliwie blady. Można by powiedzieć, że to u niego normalne, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak teraz. Był chory? Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, czy nic mu nie jest, kiedy sprowadził mnie do parteru swoją kolejną wypowiedzią"._

Starałam się ignorować to wszystko. To tylko zwykły, głupi Malfoy. Ale faktem pozostawało to, że zdarzały się takie momenty, w których wyglądał jak człowiek. Jak cierpiący człowiek. Tak jak teraz.

Poruszona swoim spostrzeżeniem, nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Zresztą pojęcia nie miałam, co bym zrobiła, gdybym tylko mogła. Podeszłabym do niego? Nie, to bez sensu. A tak w ogóle to po co?

Ach, tak, zapomniałam. Żeby mu powiedzieć, że zostanie ojcem. Choć w sumie, mimo strachu, byłam też trochę ciekawa jego reakcji. Co by zrobił? Zacząłby się na mnie drzeć? Może odszedłby, załamany? A może miał zamiar udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówię? Tak czy siak, na pewno warto zobaczyć jego zszokowaną minę.

Mimo wszystkich argumentów „za", na przykład to, że jako biologiczny ojciec powinien wiedzieć, wciąż kurczowo trzymałam się tych „przeciw", czyli że to zwykły Malfoy i tym podobne. Wiedziałam jednak, że takie rozumowanie do niczego nie prowadzi. Starałam się myśleć o szantażu Demelzy i jego konsekwencjach, nie na wiele się to jednak zdawało.

_Weź się w garść, dziewczyno_, powiedziałam sobie w końcu. _Przecież to nic trudnego, a ty jesteś odważna. Przyjaźniłaś się z młodszą wersją Voldemorta, walczyłaś ze śmierciożercami i latami użerałaś się ze Snapem. Czy jedna, głupia rozmowa, jest trudniejsza niż każda z tych rzeczy z osobna? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Koniec dumania._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zrobiłam krok w bok, żeby wyminąć posąg, ale już sekundę później wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Ktoś szedł z drugiej strony korytarza, co więcej, to z pewnością była dziewczyna; stukanie jej obcasów odbijało się echem od ścian. Już po chwili moim oczom ukazała się posiadaczka owych hałaśliwych butów, a była nią śliczna, długonoga blondynka, z grubą tapetą na twarzy i przyklejonym, sztucznym uśmiechem miss. Ubrana w skąpą, czerwoną sukienkę bez ramiączek, prezentowała się wprost olśniewająco, ale nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że Malfoy nic do niej nie czuje. Nie wiem, skąd wiedziałam, tak po prostu. Widać to było po sposobie, w jaki złożył na jej ustach krótki pocałunek, i w jaki wykrzywił się chwilę później, gdy nie patrzyła. Nie zważając na nic, chwyciła się kurczowo jego ramienia. Odeszli razem, oboje o blond włosach, wysocy i piękni, że aż płakać się chciało patrząc na nich. Za nimi, niczym ochroniarze, podążyli Crabbe i Goyle.

Poczułam się jak niechciana przez nikogo, mała, szara myszka. Przygryzając dolną wargę, wycofałam się w głąb korytarza, gdzie czekała na mnie Demelza.

- Powiedziałaś mu? – przywitała mnie chłodnym głosem.

Pokręciłam w milczeniu głową. Wiedziałam, co teraz nastąpi.

- Dlaczego? Przecież powiedziałam ci, że…

- Był _zajęty _– wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sama nie wiedziałam, o co mi chodzi.

- Zajęty? – zdziwiła się. – Jak to zajęty? Trzeba było go poprosić o rozmowę i tyle, a nie…

- Powiedziałam, był zajęty – przerwałam. – Bajerował kolejną idiotkę.

Demelza wywróciła oczami.

- To cię nie usprawiedliwia.

- Wiem.

- Więc co teraz zamierzasz?

Zamyśliłam się. Nie, od tego nie było ucieczki. Musiałam pójść ten krok do przodu.

- Dopadnę go przy najbliższej okazji. Obiecuję.

Och, jak ciężkie było to przyrzeczenie! Z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę było coraz gorzej. Nie dość, że musiałam teraz naprawdę przyłożyć się do nauki, uważnie słuchać na wszystkich lekcjach i tak dalej, to jeszcze nie miałam zupełnie szczęścia w gonitwach za Malfoyem. Przeważnie w ogóle nie mogłam go znaleźć, a jak już czasem mi gdzieś mignął, natychmiast znikał, albo był otoczony tak wielką grupą znajomych, że po prostu bałam się podejść, albo, jak miał w zwyczaju, akurat kogoś dręczył. Tak więc nie miałam pojęcia, jak go złapać. Mój entuzjazm do rozmowy z nim znacznie osłabł, ale ilekroć spojrzałam na Demelzę o wzroku, który powinien zabijać, nie ważyłam się nawet otworzyć ust i wyrazić sprzeciwu.

Musiałam w końcu coś zrobić. Zaczynałam wariować. Rozpoczął się kwiecień, co oznaczało, że został mi już tylko miesiąc do egzaminów. Miałam popołudniowe, dodatkowe lekcje z profesorami, które strasznie mnie wyczerpywały. Kiedy już wracałam do dormitorium, marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby w końcu zasnąć. Nadal nie powiedziałam rodzicom, braciom, a tym bardziej Malfoyowi. Musiałam w końcu nadrobić braki.

Pewnej soboty po prostu nie wytrzymałam. Obudziłam się z mocnym postanowieniem, że to właśnie dzisiaj powiem fretce. Była siódma rano, ale nie przejmowałam się tym, i tak bym już nie zasnęła. Wstałam, ubrałam się i zeszłam na śniadanie. W Wielkiej Sali nie było prawie nikogo, ale miałam to gdzieś. Usiadłam i zaczęłam sobie nakładać jedzenie. Sala stopniowo napełniała się ludźmi. Jadłam tak wolno, jak tylko mogłam, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co zrobić, kiedy już skończę. Miałam plan, aby zaczaić się na Malfoya, kiedy będzie wychodził ze śniadania, ale najpierw musiał się on w ogóle pojawić. Zaczęłam bać się, że wstanie późno, ale, ku mojej radości, pojawił się kilka minut po ósmej. Nie mogąc usiedzieć dłużej na miejscu, wstałam i skierowałam się do drzwi. Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że ktoś intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywał, a kiedy zerknęłam na stół Ślizgonów, Malfoy akurat odwracał głowę w kierunku swojego talerza. Pewnie mi się przywidziało.

Zaczaiłam się przy wejściu do lochów. Po dziesięciu minutach stwierdziłam, że to zły pomysł, bo przechodzący obok Ślizgoni patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Schowałam się gdzieś w kącie i miałam nadzieję, że nie spotkam nikogo znajomego. Zaczęłam się też zastanawiać, jak długo można jeść śniadanie. Hipokrytka.

W końcu wyszedł, jednak otaczała go grupa Ślizgonów. Standardowo Crabbe i Goyle, na dokładkę Zabini, Avery, Nott i kilku innych. Do ramienia Malfoya kleiła się jakaś szatynka, brzydsza od poprzedniej jego „znajomej", blondyny, ale jednak miała w sobie niewątpliwy urok. A ode mnie już na pewno była ładniejsza.

No trudno, raz się żyje. Odepchnęłam się od ściany i wyprostowałam na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Uniosłam wysoko głowę i stanęłam na środku korytarza. Nie mógł mnie nie zauważyć. To niemożliwe. Patrzyłam na niego wyzywająco, dopóki nie spojrzał na mnie. Zdziwił się, ale chyba zrozumiał, że chcę pogadać. Zwęził oczy i doszedł z innymi do wejścia do lochów, wyplątał się z objęć szatynki, wyjaśnił coś cicho i… no i to by było na tyle. Zostaliśmy sami w sali wejściowej. To nie było odpowiednie miejsce. Bez słowa odwróciłam się i weszłam po schodach na piętro, na następne i następne. Zatrzymałam się na początku jakiegoś opustoszałego, mało używanego korytarza i poczekałam na Malfoya. Już po chwili stanął obok mnie.

- Lepiej, żeby było to coś ważnego – syknął, patrząc na mnie pogardliwie.

Wykrzywiłam usta w grymasie.

- Wierz mi, warte poświęcenia kilku minut twojego jakże ważnego życia.

- No to streszczaj się.

Ruszyłam przed siebie. Nie odstępował mnie ani na krok. Chyba był zirytowany. A może trochę zdziwiony. Albo po prostu zły. Zerknęłam na niego i szybko odwróciłam wzrok; patrzył na mnie. Mimowolnie zaczerwieniłam się lekko. Nie mogłam zebrać myśli. To wszystko było równocześnie łatwiejsze i trudniejsze, niż myślałam. Nie potrafiłam wykrztusić słów, dla których go tu ściągnęłam, ale nie było aż tak źle. Mógł przecież robić głupie uwagi.

W końcu dzwoniąca mi w uszach cisza stała się tak głośna, że nie wytrzymałam.

- Malfoy, musimy pogadać.

- No to już ustaliliśmy – zakpił. – Nie powiedziałaś mi nadal, o co chodzi.

- O… o styczeń. O… wiesz co.

Poczułam, że towarzyszący mi rumieniec, staje się coraz bardziej widoczny.

- Nie za bardzo – stwierdził znudzonym tonem. Byłam pewna, że mówił tak specjalnie!

- O Pokój Życzeń – wyjaśniłam jak dziecku, które nie za bardzo rozumie, co się do niego mówi.

- Nadal nie za bardzo wiem, o co chodzi.

Grr, nie mogłam wypowiedzieć tego głośno, ale też nie wiedziałam, jak inaczej mu to uświadomić. Wkurzał mnie, na sto procent wiedział, o co chodzi, chciał tylko przetestować sobie moją cierpliwość. O nie, nie ze mną te numery.

- Mianowicie chodzi o to, co zrobiliśmy – powiedziałam spokojnie. – Jest taka sprawa… Jestem w ciąży.

ŁUBUDU!

Przerażona, rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Ach, to tylko Malfoy wpadł na zbroję, rozwalając ją na części. Wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego, kiedy tak półleżał na posadzce, przygnieciony tarczą. Masował sobie głowę.

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – stwierdziłam.

Łypnął na mnie z oburzeniem i poderwał się z podłogi. Skurczyłam się w sobie na widok jego miny. Był zły. Nie, to za mało. Był wściekły. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Cofnęłam się o krok.

- CO powiedziałaś?

Kolejny krok w tył. A on do przodu.

- Jesteś W CIĄŻY?

Cofałam się, a on podążał za mną. W końcu natrafiłam na ścianę. Świetnie.

Łypnął nienawistnie na mój brzuch, jakby próbując doszukać się śladów ciąży, ale pewnie poszedł po rozum do głowy i stwierdził, że jeszcze za wcześnie na wielki brzuch, więc przeniósł wzrok na moją twarz.

Zbliżył się do mnie. Prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. Bałam się, naprawdę się bałam. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz rzucić się na mnie, rozszarpać, zabić. Nie lubiłam nigdy patrzeć w górę na mojego rozmówcę. Teraz też wzrost nie działał na moją korzyść.

- Na co ty czekasz? Jeszcze nie pozbyłaś się problemu? Potrzebujesz zgody na papierku?

Miałam być twarda. Chciałam być twarda. Ale to by było na tyle. Obraz rozmazał się, kiedy poczułam w oczach łzy. Zamrugałam.

- Co ty sobie myślisz? Może naciągniesz mnie na mnóstwo galeonów? Może zaszantażujesz, że powiesz wszystko moim rodzicom, co? I liczysz na to, że wywalą mnie z domu?

Usta mi drżały. Czułam, że za chwilę rozbeczę się na dobre. I to nie tylko dlatego, że znajdowałam się tu, w tym miejscu, w tej chwili, w tej sytuacji. Jego oczy. Jego oczy były takie smutne. Nie mogłam w nie patrzeć. Nie mogłam znieść jego wzroku. To była najgorsza z możliwych tortur. Pomimo złości zniekształcającej jego twarz, wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. Oczy mu błyszczały. Jego smutek był tak wielki, że nie wiedziałam, jak przed nim uciec.

- Nie chcę pieniędzy – wychrypiałam słabo. – Nic od ciebie nie chcę.

- Usuń ciążę i będziemy kwita, bo ja też NIC od ciebie nie chcę!

- Nie usunę – powiedziałam, już trochę pewniej.

- Owszem, usuniesz, bo ja tak mówię.

- A ja powiedziałam, że nie usunę i nic mnie nie obchodzi, co sobie myślisz! - Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. – A wiesz dlaczego? Bo kocham to dziecko, mimo że jego ojcem jest ktoś, kto ma serce z kamienia! I nie zamierzam nigdy nikomu powiedzieć, że to właśnie ty. Jesteś dla mnie _nikim_!

Patrzył na mnie, najwyraźniej zszokowany moim wybuchem. Jego oczy były teraz puste, bez wyrazu. Wyglądał, jakby cierpiał niewyobrażalne katusze. Jeszcze bardziej skurczyłam się w sobie. Poczułam więcej łez na policzkach.

- W takim razie – powiedział cicho – rób sobie, co chcesz.

Odsunął się o krok, nadal wpatrując się we mnie z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. I wtedy zrobiłam najgłupszą rzecz, jaka tylko przyszła mi do głowy: uciekłam. Mogłam z nim zostać, mogłam go pocieszyć, spróbować zrozumieć, pomóc. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie chodzi tu wyłącznie o mnie i moje dziecko. _Nasze_ dziecko. Ale ja, głupia, uciekłam. A to był błąd.


	10. Dokuczliwości

9. Dokuczliwości

- … teraz chwytasz je o tak, robisz dwucentymetrowe nacięcie na liściu, właśnie tak, uciskasz tę narośl i _voila_, otrzymujesz najważniejszy składnik do eliksiru piękności!

Siedziałam trzecią godzinę w cieplarni numer cztery i starałam się skupić na tym, co mówi do mnie profesor Sprout. Wychodziło mi różnie, czułam się, jakbym próbowała nastawić odpowiednią stację w radiu – raz słyszałam ją wyraźnie, a raz po prostu był to niezrozumiały szum. Nie mogłam dzisiaj zebrać myśli. Jeszcze na początku dodatkowej lekcji rozumiałam co nieco, ale z każdym kolejnym kwadransem było coraz gorzej. Byle szmer mnie rozpraszał, a w cieplarni co chwilę dało się słyszeć różne dźwięki wydawane przez magiczne rośliny. Byłam bardzo wdzięczna pani Sprout, że poświęca mi swój czas, chociaż wcale nie musi, ale po prostu za nic nie rozumiałam, o czym w ogóle mówimy.

W końcu, po czterech godzinach, moja dodatkowa lekcja dobiegła końca. Podziękowałam za pomoc w opanowaniu materiału, choć tak naprawdę niewiele więcej wiedziałam, i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Jak ten czas szybko zleciał! Jeszcze tak niedawno przeprawiałam się przez ogromne zaspy śnieżne, a teraz? Świeciło mocne, wiosenne słońce, i pewnie gdyby nie chłodny wiatr, można by było się opalać. Ale nie miałam teraz głowy do myślenia o takich rzeczach. Powinnam się skupić na nauce i egzaminach, w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, nie mogłam zawieść Dumbledore'a, skoro już dał mi szansę. Swoją drogą dobrze, że wymyślił dla mnie to wcześniejsze opuszczenie Hogwartu, nie wiem, jakim cudem zniosłabym paradowanie po szkolnych korytarzach z brzuchem, a tak, najprawdopodobniej, nie będzie jeszcze bardzo widać.

Byłam teraz ciągle zmęczona. Nie powinnam się przemęczać, uczyć się za dużo, myśleć intensywnie, jak to uświadomiła mnie pani Pomfrey, ale mimo osłabionej koncentracji nadal zdobywałam wiedzę i szkoliłam swoje umiejętności. Nie mogłam inaczej, musiałam zdać jak najlepiej, ale czasem po prostu miałam wszystkiego dość. Tak jak w tym momencie. Dobrze chociaż, że zostałam zwolniona z odrabiania prac domowych.

Skierowałam się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zawsze tam szłam, kiedy nie czułam się za dobrze. Polubiłam panią Pomfrey, bo pomimo tego, że była trochę nadgorliwa i nadopiekuńcza, ona jedyna była w stanie mi pomóc. Posiadała wiedzę, którą z wielką chęcią chłonęłam, pomagała mi zrozumieć wszystko, co się ze mną teraz dzieje, a także, co będzie dalej. Wiedziałam więc, że moje dziecko ma już transportujące krew, bijące szybko serduszko, ma całkowicie wykształcone rączki, nóżki, główkę i resztę i że jest bardzo delikatne. I że ma około ośmiu centymetrów. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałam, poszukałam na zapleczu miarki i odrysowałam na pergaminie odpowiednią długość. To nie do wiary, że płód jest taki maleńki! I z tego czegoś ma się rozwinąć dziecko? A jak pomyśleć, że to wcale nie najmniejszy rozmiar, jaki osiągnął?

Pani Pomfrey nie zdziwiła się, widząc mnie u drzwi swojego gabinetu. Zacmokała.

- Źle wyglądasz – stwierdziła. – Za bardzo się męczysz. Przepracowujesz się. Powinnaś odpoczywać.

- Nie mogę – odparłam, wywracając oczami. – Muszę zdać egzaminy jak najlepiej.

- Powinnaś iść do siebie i porządnie się wyspać. No już.

Rzadko kiedy mnie wyganiała, ale bardzo często wspominała, jak też źle wyglądam. Nie próbowałam jej się sprzeciwiać, robiłam wszystko, jak chciała, byle tylko chronić jak najlepiej maleństwo. Teraz też bez marudzenia poszłam do dormitorium, położyłam się i zasunęłam zasłony wokół łóżka, pozostawiając tylko małą szparkę, przez którą widziałam niebo za oknem. Słońce zachodziło, robiło się coraz ciemniej. Dobrze, że nie było nikogo w dormitorium, uwielbiałam te chwile ciszy i samotności. Mogłam wtedy spokojnie pomyśleć.

Ile bym dała za normalny, spokojny sen! Jak na złość do mojej głowy cisnęło się stanowczo za dużo myśli. Za często też myślałam o pewnej osobie. A o innej za rzadko. Chodziło oczywiście o Malfoya i Harry'ego. Ten drugi jeszcze tak niedawno był obiektem mojej wielkiej miłości, ale teraz zastanawiałam się, czy to w ogóle była miłość. Może po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się do myślenia, że go kocham? Może tak naprawdę czepiałam się kurczowo tego, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni? Jak to głupio brzmiało teraz, kiedy już nic do niego nie czułam! Prawie wcale o nim nie myślałam. Nie interesował mnie on. Może rzeczywiście to wszystko było niczym? Wyłącznie głupim złudzeniem?

Z kolei Malfoy stale gościł w moich myślach. Nie mogłam zapomnieć tamtego spojrzenia. Czułam się winna, że zostawiłam go wtedy samego. Nie wiedzieć czemu wydawało mi się, że powinnam z nim porozmawiać. Ale to wszystko bez sensu. Niby dlaczego miał się zwierzać akurat mi, dziewczynie, przez którą znalazł się w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji nastoletniego ojca? Znaczy owszem, miał już siedemnaście lat, był dorosły, mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podobało, ale faktem pozostawało to, że jeszcze się uczył. Ja z resztą też, ale sobą w tym momencie nie przejmowałam się aż tak bardzo. Mimo iż to ja bardziej ucierpiałam na całej tej sytuacji, to on był w o wiele gorszym stanie. Sięgając pamięcią wstecz, jak już dostatecznie mocno się skupiłam, doszłam do wniosku, że on już od kilku miesięcy nie wygląda najlepiej, a wszystko nasiliło się w styczniu. Zaczęłam wracać do swoich wspomnień. Wtedy, gdy wpadł do Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy wyglądał tak okropnie… Musiało się coś stać. Nie miałam pojęcia, co takiego, ani też nie zamierzałam go o to pytać, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: stało się coś, z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić.

Myślałam o nim stanowczo za dużo w czasie ostatnich kilku dni. Patrzyłam na niego za często. Nie powinnam.

Nawet kiedy już zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, a moje współlokatorki poszły spać, ja nie mogłam usnąć. Wciąż i wciąż widziałam jego twarz. Nie, nie sądziłam, żeby znaczył dla mnie więcej, niż powinien, ale prawda była taka, że coś niewiadomego ciągnęło mnie do niego. Może to świadomość, że zaważył na moim życiu bardziej, niż powinien.

To spadło na mnie niespodziewanie. Otóż usłyszałam przypadkiem, stojąc w kolejce do cieplarni, fragment rozmowy o świętach. Święta! Święta! Jak ja mogłam zapomnieć! Mamie bardzo zależało, żebyśmy wszyscy byli w domu na Wielkanoc, mówiła to już w grudniu. Bała się, że któremuś członkowi rodziny coś się stanie i nigdy w życiu nie daruje sobie, gdyby nie było tego kogoś na świętach. Sprawa przesądzona – musiałam pojechać do domu. Niestety, mama na pewno zauważyłaby, że czasem mam nieznośne wprost nudności. I zdarza mi się być kompletnie wykończoną i nienadającą się do niczego. Pewnie, mogłabym zwalić to na stres przed egzaminami, ale… A skoro mowa o egzaminach, przydałoby się powiedzieć mamie, że wracam do domu już za miesiąc, a nie, jak wszyscy, za ponad dwa. Kilka dni temu wymyśliłam sobie, że najlepiej byłoby napisać o wszystkim w liście, a rodzice będą mieli dość czasu na przetrawienie wieści. A tu taka klapa! Owszem, mogłam wysłać list teraz, ale mieli tylko tydzień na przyzwyczajenie się do myśli, że zostaną dziadkami. To stanowczo za krótki czas. Wyglądało na to, że będę się musiała zmierzyć z tym osobiście – powiedzieć im twarzą w twarz. Cudownie, ale przecież takie miałam założenie początkowe, prawda?

Profesor McGonagall przyszła z listą, na którą mieli się wpisać ci, co zostają. Korciło mnie, żeby do niej podejść, ale powstrzymałam się. Chyba rodzice nie zareagują gorzej, niż Malfoy? Chociaż z drugiej strony na Malfoyu mi nie zależy, więc nie przejęłam się aż tak bardzo jego reakcją. Gorzej z rodzicami, którzy byli najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu.

Przez cały tydzień maksymalnie skupiałam się na tym, co mówią do mnie profesorowie. Przez ferie miałam zamiar studiować podręczniki. Pod koniec dnia byłam wyczerpana, choć nie powinnam się przemęczać, ale dało się to znieść. Pozostawało mi coraz mniej dni do egzaminów. Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni i będę wolna.

Nie za bardzo zauważałam, co się wokół mnie dzieje, ale pewnego dnia podsłuchałam niechcąco rozmowę Lisbeth i Diany.

- Słyszałaś najnowsze plotki?

Nadstawiłam uszu. Nie byłam na bieżąco z życiem towarzyskim Hogwartu, a od nich dowiadywałam się zawsze najwięcej.

- Które, te o Seamusie? Że spotyka się z kimś w tajemnicy?

- Nie, te o Draconie.

- O Draconie?

O mało nie zakrztusiłam się własną śliną. Diana i Lisbeth najwidoczniej myślały, że śpię, kiedy ja tylko odpoczywałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Zapomniałam, że Malfoy nie ma na imię Malfoy.

- Podobno… - Lisbeth ściszyła głos. – Podobno jego ojciec nie żyje, a on bardzo to przeżywa.

- Nie żartuj – powiedziała Diana. – Malfoy przeżywa śmierć ojca?

Malfoy przeżywa śmierć ojca? To o to chodzi? To dlatego jest taki dziwny? Nie, to nie może być… A może…?

- Ja nic takiego nie zauważyłam, a wierz mi, wpatruję się w niego dość często. – Diana zachichotała.

- Przecież to Ślizgon – ofuknęła ją Lisbeth.

- Ale jest przystojny. To już nie mogę patrzeć na czarne charaktery?

Usłyszałam, jak Lisbeth wzdycha. Diana najwyraźniej uznała, że rozmowa jest zakończona, ale jej przyjaciółka uważała inaczej.

- I nie tylko to – stwierdziła. – Słyszałam, jak Emily Torres ze Slytherinu śmiała się, jaki z niego naiwniak. Chodziła z nim – wyjaśniła szybko, zanim Diana zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać.

- Przecież to Draco zawsze wybiera sobie dziewczyny.

- I właśnie o to chodzi. Nie przewidział tylko jednego: że to ona tym razem wybrała sobie jego, a on był na tyle głupi, żeby myśleć, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór i że robi jej wielką łaskę, czy coś.

Wyobraziłam sobie, jak Lisbeth wywraca oczami.

- Ale… co to ma wspólnego z… - zaczęła Diana, ale Lisbeth szybko jej przerwała.

- Nie skończyłam jeszcze. Ponoć Emily złamała mu serce, czy coś w tym stylu. Uważa, że w końcu odpłaciła mu za to, że jej przyjaciółka, Cathy, przez dłuższy czas nie mogła się pozbierać po tym, jak ją rzucił.

- Pewnie tylko tak mówiła…

- Tak, też tak sądzę. Robi z siebie wielką miss, a tak naprawdę nie ma nic, czym mogłaby się poszczycić.

Reszta rozmowy dziewczyn nie za bardzo mnie interesowała: zajęły się tym, co kochają najbardziej, czyli obgadywaniem wszystkich dookoła. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, co usłyszałam. Czy to możliwe, żeby ta cała Emily była przyczyną jego dziwactw? Albo, że zmarł jego ojciec? Naprawdę mógł umrzeć?

Doszłam już do wniosku, że nie za bardzo mnie to wszystko obchodzi, kiedy usłyszałam swoje imię. Powstrzymałam się, żeby nie otworzyć oczu i nie spytać, o co chodzi.

- Zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Czasem po prostu mnie przeraża.

- Zmieniła się. Straszna z niej dziwaczka. Najpierw beczy po kątach, a później próbuje zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało. Na moje oko to ona jest zazdrosna o Parvati. Też chciałaby mieć narzeczonego.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Owszem, na początku jej zazdrościłam, ale nie z powodu, że chcę mieć narzeczonego, tylko dlatego, że tym narzeczonym właśnie jest Harry. Ale przeszło mi. Gdyby powiedziały to ze dwa, trzy miesiące wcześniej, może i bym się przejęła.

- Co ją tak napadło na naukę? Nagle zachciała być genialna?

- Może się skumpluje z cnotką Tiną.

- Też z niej taka wielka cnotka.

Nie wytrzymałam. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Skoro już się wydałam, otworzyłam oczy. Diana i Lisbeth patrzyły na mnie, trochę zszokowane. Warto było zobaczyć ich miny.

- Rada na przyszłość: nie obgadujcie ludzi w ich obecności, dobra?

Ich rozmowa była tym, czego potrzebowałam. Dostałam ważne informacje o Malfoyu i nie zamierzałam tego tak zostawić. A może i zamierzałam. Nie wiem, co za bohaterka się ze mnie robiła, wszystkich bym tylko wysłuchiwała i pocieszała. Nie, nic mnie on nie obchodził.

W noc przed wyjazdem do domu nie mogłam spać. Kręciłam się z boku na bok i ciągle było mi niewygodnie. Mimo, że oczy same mi się kleiły, co chwilę je otwierałam. Pościel mi przeszkadzała – prześcieradło się przesuwało, a kołdra przy najmniejszym ruchu plątała. Na dodatek poduszka była jakaś dziwna, strasznie niewygodna, wygnieciona i nagrzana. Przez szparę w zasłonach, która wychodziła na oświetlony blaskiem księżyca kawałek podłogi, widziałam, jak przesuwają się cienie. Nie żartuję! Na początku byłam pewna, że mi się przewidziało i odwróciłam się na drugi bok, a później szybko o tym zapomniałam. Wszystko wróciło, gdy znów zrobiło mi się niewygodnie i powróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Znów cienie. Podtrzymałam zasłonkę, żeby spojrzeć na okno i zorientować się, co też powoduje te cienie, ale nic nie zobaczyłam. Po omacku wyplątałam się z pościeli i już po chwili siedziałam na parapecie, wypatrując czegokolwiek niezwykłego. Jak można było się spodziewać, nie znalazłam nic niepokojącego, a więc to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mi figle. Wstałam, żeby wrócić do łóżka (chociaż w sumie nie wiedziałam, jaki to ma sens, skoro i tak nie zasnę), kiedy kątem oka zauważyłam jakiś ruch. Zerknęłam za okno i… aż otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia.

Za oknem stał Malfoy.

Nie, Malfoy nie mógł stać za oknem, bo było ciut za wysoko. Mógł najwyżej stać w powietrzu, ale…

Przetarłam oczy i już go nie było. Przywidziało mi się? Nie, nie sądzę. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdzie niby się podział? Wróciłam na parapet. Nie, nie jestem wariatką, on tu był, jestem tego pewna!

Jedna minuta.

Druga minuta.

Piąta minuta.

Dziesiąta minuta.

No dalej, Malfoy, nie rób ze mnie idiotki!

Wreszcie… pojawił się. Stłumiłam śmiech. Jaka ja byłam głupia! Niby jak on mógł stać w powietrzu? Niemożliwe. On po prostu latał w tę i z powrotem na miotle. A po co tak latał, to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

Patrzyłam, jak w pędzie zamienia się w rozmazaną smugę. Nurkował ku ziemi z taką prędkością, jakby jego marzeniem było skręcić sobie kark. Przykleiłam nos do szyby, żeby dokładnie widzieć. Tuż nad murawą poderwał się w górę, zwalniając. Zaczął zataczać koła, które po niedługim czasie stały się ósemkami. Równocześnie wznosił się coraz wyżej. Wyglądało to trochę jak balet, wirował tak pewnie i tak szybko, jakby nic oprócz tego nie istniało, jakby było to całe jego życie. Wyglądało to też trochę strasznie, przy takiej prędkości najmniejszy błąd mógł sprawić, że spadnie z miotły i zabije się przy kontakcie z ziemią, ale on najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wystrzelił jak korkociąg w górę i zniknął gdzieś wysoko, poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku. Wypatrywałam go jeszcze jakiś czas, ale już się nie pojawił. Męczona setką pytań, wróciłam do łóżka. Co dziwne, jakoś zasnęłam.

Rano z trudem zwlokłam się z łóżka. Wiedziałam, że ta nieprzespana noc odbije się na moim wyglądzie. Stojąc przed łazienkowym lustrem, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić, żeby nie wyglądać tak żałośnie – blada, zmęczona twarz i głębokie, szare sińce pod oczami. Wyglądałam trochę jakbym była ciężko chora. Nie pomogła długa, odprężająca kąpiel plus olejek różany, podkręcone na końcach za pomocą różdżki włosy, które, przyznam, prezentowały się dzisiaj bardzo ładnie, ani nawet lekki makijaż. Potrzebowałam jakiegoś dobrego zaklęcia. Wiedziałam, że szukanie godzinami w bibliotece nie jest tym, na czym aktualnie najbardziej mi zależało, ale chyba nie miałam wyboru – jeszcze rok temu bez najmniejszych obaw poprosiłabym o pomoc Hermionę, ale tak się złożyło, że nie odzywałyśmy się do siebie. Mogłam też odwiedzić panią Pomfrey, ale z pewnością nie spodobałoby się jej to, co widzi. Chcąc uniknąć bury, zdecydowałam się jednak na bibliotekę.

Udało mi się nie spotkać nikogo znajomego, kiedy przemykałam przez pokój wspólny, a później korytarzami. Wolałam, żeby w tym stanie nikt mnie nie oglądał. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy przekroczyłam próg biblioteki. Nie przyszło mi tylko do głowy, że zastanę tam właśnie Hermionę. Chciałam schować się za regałem, zanim mnie zauważy, ale na chceniu się skończyło. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po całej mojej twarzy. Wyglądała na trochę zmartwioną, ale równie dobrze mogło mi się przywidzieć, bo nie miała powodów, żeby się martwić. Miała w końcu swojego wiernego przyjaciela Harry'ego i wspaniałego chłopaka Rona - chociaż z tym wspaniałym to bym się sprzeczała. No i nie odzywałyśmy się do siebie od dawien dawna. Umknęłam w końcu za regał.

No tak, i co dalej? Powinnam szukać chyba jakiegoś działu porad zdrowotnych czy urody. Nie byłam aż tak częstym bywalcem w bibliotece, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie to dokładnie jest. Zdecydowałam się więc przejrzeć wszystkie rzędy w poszukiwaniu właściwego. Po około półgodzinnych poszukiwaniach wreszcie znalazłam odpowiedni regał. Wspięłam się na palcach, żeby sięgnąć po księgę zatytułowaną „Piękna cera od A do Z". Cóż, potrzebowałam zaklęcia, a nie porad, ale może jakieś miało się tam znaleźć… Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Natychmiast stanęłam prosto i podparłam się delikatnie ręką o regał. Zamknęłam oczy, czekając, aż zawroty miną. Wydawało mi się, że podłoga wiruje. Na szczęście już po chwili wszystko było w porządku i mogłam spokojnie sięgnąć po książkę. Idąc do pustego stolika gdzieś w głębi biblioteki, nadal czułam się trochę słabo. Wszystko przez ten głupi brak snu. Cieszyłam się trochę, że zobaczyłam wtedy za oknem Malfoya. W końcu dzięki niemu udało mi się zasnąć. Coś jakby mnie zahipnotyzował. Dziwne, ale prawdziwe.

Przejrzałam uważnie spis treści i kiedy już traciłam nadzieję, że znajdę coś ciekawego, moją uwagę przykuł ostatni dział: przydatne zaklęcia i uroki. Odszukałam wybraną stronę i zaczęłam szukać. W końcu natrafiłam na coś ciekawego: zaklęcie przywracające świeży, promienny wygląd. Zapisałam je na pomiętym kawałku pergaminu, który znalazłam w mojej kieszeni, odstawiłam książkę na odpowiednią półkę i skierowałam się ku wyjściu z biblioteki. Jednak w drzwiach spotkała mnie wielka niespodzianka – drogę zatarasował mi Malfoy. Uniosłam lekko kącik warg, powstrzymując niewytłumaczalny i niewybaczalny uśmiech. Tak, on też wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, w końcu nic dziwnego, skoro większość nocy przelatał na miotle. Chyba mnie nie zauważył, w każdym razie patrzył gdzieś ponad moją głową. Wyminęłam go szybko, nie patrząc na niego więcej.

Wstąpiłam do pierwszej łazienki, jaką mijałam. Wypróbowałam zaklęcie. Trochę się bałam, że wyrosną mi czułki, czy coś w ten deseń, ale na szczęście moje przypuszczenia były bezpodstawne. Już po chwili z lustra patrzyła na mnie całkiem ładna dziewczyna o rumianej twarzy. Zadziwiające, co też zaklęcie, makijaż i fryzura mogą zdziałać…

Znów zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zacisnęłam zęby ze złością i wyszłam na korytarz. Postanowiłam pójść do kuchni na śniadanie, może to w ten sposób moje ciało reagowało na głód. I rzeczywiście, nie pomyliłam się: po zjedzeniu dość sytego posiłku poczułam się znacznie lepiej.

Wróciłam jeszcze na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko zapakowałam. Nadszedł czas, aby schodzić na dół. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy w drzwiach dormitorium stanął jakiś skrzat z wiadomością, że z polecenia Dumbledore'a weźmie mój kufer. Zrobiło mi się bardzo miło, że dyrektor miał czas, żeby o mnie pomyśleć. Chociaż z drugiej strony, ile jest w Hogwarcie ciężarnych uczennic? Nie mógł raczej o mnie zapomnieć.

Jeszcze tylko podróż dorożką, przesiadka do pociągu i zajęcie przedziału, razem z Demelzą, Colinem, Luną i Jane. Oto zaczynała się kilkugodzinna wycieczka, której, gdybym tylko mogła, nigdy bym nie kończyła, bowiem na dworcu czekali na mnie rodzice, którym już niedługo miałam sprawić tak wielką przykrość.

Pociąg ruszył. Najpierw sunął powoli, a później miał zacząć poruszać się coraz szybciej, szybciej i szybciej. Siedziałam najbliżej okna, więc zapatrzyłam się na góry otaczające zamek. Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo chętnie bym tu została. Przykleiłam nos do szyby. Myślałam, że nie zobaczę nic niezwykłego, naprawdę, przecież to zwykła podróż. Ale nie, ktoś, jak to mu się ostatnio zdarzało, pokrzyżował moje plany. Zanim pociąg zdążył się rozpędzić, usłyszałam trzask otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi i już po chwili moim oczom ukazał się najprawdziwszy Malfoy, który wysiadł sobie z pociągu. Właściwie to wyskoczył. Jak gdyby nigdy nic otrzepał się, schował ręce w kieszeniach i ruszył przed siebie – w stronę zamku. Jeszcze długo patrzyłam za oddalającą się sylwetką, nawet kiedy pociąg znacznie przyspieszył i widok przesłoniły mi góry.

Kilka godzin i już byłam na miejscu. Wysiadłam na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, wypatrując rodziców. Nie było trudno ich zauważyć – oboje rudzi i piegowaci. Podbiegłam do niech z uśmiechem. Nie sądziłam, że aż tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłam. Mama wyciągnęła ręce, żeby pochwycić mnie w ramiona. Ona też bardzo za mną tęskniła. Poczułam w powietrzu miłość, prawdziwą miłość. Moi rodzice kochali mnie tak mocno, jak tylko można kochać swoje dziecko. Jak mogłam mieć obawy, że wyrzucą mnie z domu? Muszę powiedzieć im jak najszybciej o ciąży. Kiedy tylko nadarzy się sposobność. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	11. Tchórz

10. Tchórz

Przebywając w domu czułam się, jakbym znów była dzieckiem, jakbym nie miała żadnych, najmniejszych zmartwień. Zapach domu zawsze jest taki charakterystyczny, znajomy. Wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek zapomniała, jak pachnie Nora, nawet kiedy już będę stara i pomarszczona, cierpiąca na zaawansowaną sklerozę.

Prawie udało mi się zapomnieć o mojej „misji", kiedy mama skakała wokół nas, szczęśliwa, że ma całą rodzinę w domu. Jak dla mnie wcale nie było to dobre, wolałabym mieć spokój i przestrzeń, poza tym istniało o wiele większe prawdopodobieństwo, że o ciąży dowie się więcej osób, niż powinno. Świetnie.

Tak, wiem, wiem, powinnam powiedzieć jej od razu. Ale co mogłam poradzić na to, że nie miałam odwagi? Tak bałam się, że zepsuję całe święta, że wszystko zepsuję. Byłam w domu już drugi dzień. Powinnam stanowczo coś z tym zrobić. Ale nie umiałam, po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiłam! Co ja takiego zrobiłam, za jakie grzechy…

Mimo że czułam się w domu tak dobrze, uciekałam stąd. Chodziłam na wielogodzinne spacery, podczas których myślałam nad swoim życiem. Przyznam szczerze, że z daleka od Hogwartu, zaczęły mnie ogarniać wątpliwości. Bałam się, że nie poradzę sobie w prawdziwym świecie, że nie poradzę sobie jako matka. Ale z drugiej strony, wszystko tutaj było takie bardziej realne, możliwe. Tutaj łatwiej mi było we wszystko uwierzyć.

Tego dnia nogi zaniosły mnie do miasteczka. Rzadko tu bywałam, zawsze wolałam spędzać czas w domu. Spacerując wąskimi uliczkami, poczułam się bezpieczniejsza niż na wolnej przestrzeni, ale i bardziej przytłoczona różnymi sprawami. No dobra, jedną sprawą. Skręcałam właśnie za róg, kiedy na kogoś wpadłam.

- Ojej, przepraszam, niechcący – wymamrotałam i spojrzałam w twarz potrąconej przeze mnie osoby. To był chłopak, na oko niewiele starszy ode mnie, ciemnooki, lekko pryszczaty blondyn o uśmiechu od ucha do ucha. – Przepraszam – dodałam jeszcze i chciałam go wyminąć, kiedy przytrzymał mnie za rękę.

- Nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. To ja na ciebie wpadłem, zamyśliłem się. Może mógłbym się jakoś zrewanżować?

Tekst stary jak świat. Zerknęłam na niego, przechylając głowę. Wyglądał na sympatycznego.

- A w jaki sposób? – spytałam. Możliwe, że zatrzepotałam też rzęsami, nie miałam pewności, tak często to kiedyś robiłam, że weszło mi w nawyk. To dziwne, wspominać o tych „szczęśliwych" czasach. Naprawdę aż tak się różniłam od obecnej Ginny?

- Może ciastko z bitą śmietaną? – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

_W sumie co mi szkodzi_, pomyślałam. I tak nie miałam nic do roboty, a mój rozmówca nie był taki najgorszy. Miał oczy barwy mlecznej czekolady, ciepłe, miłe i uczciwe. Dlaczego by nie?

- Z chęcią – odpowiedziałam. – Ale tylko, jeśli bitą śmietanę można wymienić na krem – dodałam z uśmiechem.

- Jestem Nick – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. – Dominic.

- Ginny. Ginevra – zrewanżowałam się, ściskając jego rękę. – Więc dokąd idziemy?

- Dwie uliczki dalej jest taka jedna kawiarenka, „Monalisa", może znasz?

- Niestety nie, nie jestem stąd. Prowadź.

Ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

- Nie jesteś stąd? – zdziwił się. – Ach, to pewnie dlatego nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem. Nie da się nie zauważyć tak pięknej dziewczyny.

Poczułam się mile zaskoczona. Dawno nikt nie powiedział mi, że jestem ładna. I chyba lekko się zaczerwieniłam. Nie uważałam siebie za ładną, od jakiegoś czasu nie malowałam się, nie zwracałam uwagi na ubrania, bo i po co. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że pod cienkim płaszczykiem, który prezentował się w miarę dobrze, miałam luźną, spraną bluzę z kapturem. Chyba Nick miał zmienić zdanie o mnie w najbliższym czasie.

- Nie przesadzaj – bąknęłam.

- Kiedy ja mówię prawdę – uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Więc skąd jesteś? Przyjechałaś do znajomej, może do rodziny…?

- Jestem spoza miasteczka, kilka kilometrów polną drogą. Nieczęsto tu bywam – wyjaśniłam.

- Ach, teraz rozumiem. I co, przyszłaś tu piechotą?

- Tak, dlaczego by nie? – wzruszyłam ramionami. - To nie jest aż tak daleko. Może półtorej godziny normalnym tempem.

Dziwne, gadało mi się z nim całkiem dobrze i przede wszystkim bardzo swobodnie. To dziwne, że zdarzają się takie zbiegi okoliczności – wpadam na kogoś, a później nawiązuję z tym kimś znajomość.

- Może kiedyś cię odwiedzę? – spytał.

- Może – odparłam. – Ale nie wiem, czy znajdziesz drogę.

- Więc mnie zaprowadzisz – roześmiał się.

- Zabawne – stwierdziłam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Nie sprawiało mi to najmniejszego problemu. Po prostu patrzyłam mu w oczy, wielkie rzeczy. Ciągle jednak nie mogłam pozbyć się wrażenia, że kogoś mi przypomina. Nie wiedziałam tylko, kogo.

- Jesteśmy.

Stanęliśmy przed oszklonymi drzwiami, nad którymi wisiała tabliczka „Monalisa". Po bokach były wielkie okna, osłonięte na brzegach żółtymi zasłonami w brązowe wzroki. Dało się przez nie zobaczyć ludzi, siedzących przy drewnianych, okrągłych stolikach.

Weszliśmy. Przywitał mnie zapach parzonej kawy i słodkości wystawionych w oszklonych gablotach. Podeszliśmy do lady. Przy okazji rozglądałam się na boki. Było tu ciepło i przytulnie, żółte ściany miały ten sam odcień, co zasłony, i idealnie komponowały się z drewnianą podłogą. Tu i ówdzie wisiały obrazy przedstawiające różne wyroby cukiernicze. Po wnętrzu rozsiane były okrągłe stoliki, nad którymi wisiały lampy z brązowymi kloszami. Mogłam szczerze to przyznać – kawiarnia miała klasę.

Na ścianie za ladą wisiało podświetlone menu, ozdobione zdjęciami różnych deserów. Dominic stwierdził, że dla siebie oprócz ciastka z kremem weźmie gorącą czekoladę i zapytał, co ja sobie życzę. Dziwnie się czułam z myślą, że będzie za mnie płacił, więc poprosiłam o najtańsze, jakie tylko znalazłam, ciastko z budyniem. Nie chciałam naciągać go na nic do picia, ale uparł się i już po chwili siedziałam przy jednym ze stolików z parującym kubkiem słodkiej, białej czekolady. Nick sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie liczył się w ogóle z pieniędzmi. Beztrosko wyjmował z portfela banknoty i, jak zauważyłam, zostawił spory napiwek. Moje wyrzuty sumienia trochę zmalały. A może to był tylko jego podstęp, żebym się tak nie przejmowała?

- Ile masz lat? – spytałam, może trochę bezczelnie, kiedy zajmował krzesło naprzeciwko mnie.

- Osiemnaście – odpowiedział bez cienia zdziwienia, czy zażenowania. – A ty?

- Niedługo skończę siedemnaście. Chodzisz do szkoły w miasteczku?

- Nie, ja już skończyłem...

- Aha.

To dziwne. Czy chciał powiedzieć, że już zakończył edukację? Jeśli tak, to przecież nie ma się czego wstydzić, może już gdzieś pracuje?

- A ty? – zrewanżował się.

- Chodzę do szkoły z internatem – odpowiedziałam bez mrugnięcia. Ej, to prawda!

- Nie gorąco ci? – zauważył sprytnie. No tak, wszyscy goście byli bez okryć wierzchnich.

Owszem, było mi trochę gorąco, ale mogłam wytrzymać, żeby tylko nie pokazywać się tutaj w tej koszmarnej bluzie. Niepostrzeżenie podwinęłam ją trochę, żeby odkryć kawałek pleców. Dzięki temu zrobiło mi się odrobinkę chłodniej.

- Nie bardzo. Straszny ze mnie zmarźluch – skłamałam i wzięłam w ręce gorący kubek. Świetnie, teraz to się ugotuję. Odstawiłam go na miejsce i sięgnęłam po łyżeczkę, żeby zacząć jeść. Może przez ten czas czekolada ostygnie.

- Przyjechałaś na święta do domu? – spytał.

- Owszem.

- Więc już niedługo wracasz do szkoły? Kiedy?

- Za pięć dni.

- A więc zdążymy się jeszcze spotkać?

Zbił mnie z tropu. Zamarłam z łyżeczką w połowie drogi do ust, patrząc na niego. Zrobił unik - spojrzał w dół i chwycił własną łyżeczkę.

- Możliwe – odparłam wymijająco.

Chciał się jeszcze ze mną spotkać? Po co?

- Może jeszcze raz na ciebie wpadnę? Będziesz się mniej wahać? – zażartował.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nie, no co ty, nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, po prostu nie wiem, czy nadarzy się okazja. Nie wiem, czy będę jeszcze w miasteczku – wyjaśniłam.

Zmarkotniał.

- Szkoda. Bardzo miło się z tobą gada.

- Och dziękuję – stwierdziłam. – Z tobą także.

- Więc dlaczego nie chcesz?

Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem. Kiedy tak patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem, przeżuwając kawałek ciasta, wyglądał jak małe dziecko, któremu rodzic odmawia kupna zabawki.

- Oj, od razu nie chcę. Po prostu nie wiem, czy znajdę czas.

- Aha – stwierdził.

Nie mając innego pomysłu, skierowałam w końcu łyżeczkę do ust. Ciasto było przepyszne, naprawdę. Prawie tak dobre, jak wypieki mojej mamy, które uważałam za najlepsze na świecie. Nick wiedział, gdzie mnie zaprowadzić.

Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze długo, rozmawiając o różnych sprawach: o rodzeństwie, zwierzętach, planach na przyszłość, znajomych, przeszłości. Dowiedziałam się, że Nick jest jedynakiem. Przyjaźnił się ze swoją byłą, Angelique, a także z jej obecnym chłopakiem, Carlem. Dziwny układ.

Zrobiło się późno i musiałam wracać do domu. Mama pewnie miała zamiar odchodzić od zmysłów już za jakąś godzinę, musiałam się więc pośpieszyć. Pożegnałam się z Nickiem i, po jego namowach, umówiliśmy się na następny dzień w parku, a następnie pognałam do domu. Zdążyłam akurat na kolację.

- Gdzieś ty była? – spytała zamiast powitania mama. – Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! Znikasz na całe dnie, może stać ci się krzywda! Przecież wiesz, że to niebezpiecznie zapuszczać się gdzieś samej, kiedy Sama-Wiesz-Kto może zaatakować. Prawda? – zwróciła się z prośbą o poparcie do reszty, która właśnie zasiadała przy stole. Każdy, bojąc się jej groźnego spojrzenia, skinął głową. – Gdyby tata nie musiał pójść do pracy, o, to byś dostała wykład o bezpieczeństwie.

Wywróciłam oczami. Akurat.

- Mamo, nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Umiem dbać o siebie. Noszę przy sobie różdżkę. Poza tym, byłam w miasteczku, a nie w środku lasu. I nic mi się nie stało, więc dałabyś już spokój.

- Ginny, razem z ojcem martwimy się o ciebie. Proszę, uważaj na siebie, na świecie naprawdę nie jest bezpiecznie.

- Wiem – mruknęłam, siadając do stołu i uznając rozmowę za skończoną.

Wtedy do kuchni wpadł Ron. Dosłownie wpadł, bo potknął się o ostatni stopień schodów i wylądował na brzuchu. Podniósł się szybko.

- Dostałem odpowiedź od Harry'ego i Hermiony. Przyjadą jutro po obiedzie.

Zakrztusiłam się. Słucham? No świetnie, po prostu wspaniale. Nie dość, że jeszcze nie oznajmiłam wszystkim radosnej nowiny, to jeszcze mieli się o tym dowiedzieć Harry – mój były ukochany, do którego chyba jeszcze coś niecoś czułam, a także Hermiona – moja eks przyjaciółka, która ma mnie totalnie gdzieś. No po prostu cudownie!

- To wspaniale! Muszę ugotować coś specjalnego – oznajmiła mama, kiedy Fred poklepywał mnie po plecach. – Muszę się zastanowić, co by tu… - Mama, mrucząc pod nosem, ulotniła się z kuchni. Z pewnością nogi zaniosły ją do naszej skromnej biblioteczki w salonie.

Ron usiadł koło mnie i nałożył sobie na talerz sporą porcję ziemniaków.

- A ty nie jesz? – spytał, patrząc na mnie. Na szczęście już udało mi się powstrzymać kaszel.

- Nie jadam ziemniaków na kolację – oświadczyłam, siedząc sztywno na krześle.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i nałożył sobie kawał mięcha.

- Jak sobie chcesz. Ale nie wiesz, co tracisz.

- To jak Ginny, gdzie byłaś? – George przechylił się w moją stronę, prawie wsadzając łokieć w talerz Freda.

- Mówiłam, w mieście – powiedziałam ze sztuczną obojętnością. W rzeczywistości wszystko we mnie krzyczało. Nie, nie, nie!

George wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

- Myślałem, że tak tylko powiedziałaś mamie. Nie wdałaś się w prawdziwych Weasleyów. – Wypiął dumnie pierś, równocześnie tworząc łokciem imponującą dziurę w ziemniakach Freda.

- Ekhm… George? Mógłbyś nie wsadzać części ciała do mojej kolacji?

George spojrzał na wyrządzone przez siebie szkody i powrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Ciesz się, że to tylko łokieć, a nie na przykład…

- George, nikt nie chce słuchać o twoich pośladkach – stwierdził Charlie z niesmakiem. – Wybacz, ale mógłbyś nam to darować przy jedzeniu.

- Okej, okej.

W tym momencie zza futryny wyjrzała twarz mamy.

- Ginny, nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby Hermiona zamieszkała u ciebie w pokoju, prawda?

Czy nie mam? Oczywiście, że mam!

- Ale…

- Bez dyskusji.

To się nazywa dyktatura. Chyba.

Sięgnęłam po kubek z kompotem domowej roboty. Przydadzą mi się jakieś płyny. Wypiłam kilka łyków i stwierdziłam, że powinnam też coś zjeść. Dla dobra dziecka. Nałożyłam sobie trochę ziemniaków i surówki, na mięso po prostu nie miałam ochoty. Zanurzyłam się we własnych myślach. Świetnie. Zapowiada się wspaniały dzień. Dobrze chociaż, że spotkam się z Nickiem.

Odeszłam od stołu z głową jeszcze bardziej przepełnioną myślami, niż gdy zaczęłam jeść. Zastanawiałam się nawet, czy by nie wyjechać do jakiejś znajomej na resztę przerwy świątecznej, ale stwierdziłam, że mama tego nie kupi. Poza tym, musiałam uporać się ze wszystkimi problemami, stawić im czoła, a nie uciekać. Musiałam nauczyć się walczyć ze swoimi słabościami. Postanowiłam, że właśnie teraz pójdę do mamy i powiem jej o wszystkim. Taki nagły przypływ odwagi. Ciekawe, co z tego wyjdzie. Pewnie nic dobrego, jak zawsze w moim przypadku.

W salonie nie zastałam mamy, wydedukowałam więc, że pewnie wyszła na dwór po pranie, które zostawiła rozwieszone na sznurze. I rzeczywiście, wyglądając przez okno, zauważyłam ciemną sylwetkę wymachującą różdżką. Wybiegłam z domu i podbiegłam do niej.

- Pomóc ci w czymś? – spytałam.

- Już właściwie kończę, ale dzięki – odpowiedziała. Zerknęła na mnie. – Czego chcesz?

- Ja? Ja niczego nie chcę, to już nie można bezinteresownie zapytać własnej matki, czy jej w czymś nie pomóc? – udałam zdziwienie.

Mama westchnęła.

- Jakoś w to nie wierzę. No dobra, mów, co przeskrobałaś.

Nabrałam powietrza.

- Bo, eee, jest taka sprawa…

Zagapiłam się na białą koszulę Freda albo George'a, lewitującą ze sznura i składającą się w powietrzu. Kiedy upadła do miski, przełknęłam głośno ślinę.

- Cóż… ja tak tylko… eee… - _Aaa! Słowa, słowa, brak mi słów, co mam mówić?_

- No mów.

Nie, nie mogłam, strach mnie tłamsił, dławił. Nie miałam siły, nie potrafiłam. Ale czy kiedykolwiek będę umieć? Spróbowałam jeszcze raz.

- Cóż, chodzi o Hogwart… - Kurczę, jak tu to tak pięknie wyjaśnić? Co powiedzieć najpierw?

- Wywalili cię? – Mama zaczęła przypatrywać mi się podejrzliwie. – Błagam, nie mów, że cię wywalili! Już mamy w rodzinie dwóch takich, co to edukację mają gdzieś. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że chcesz pracować w ich sklepie?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Mama trochę się uspokoiła.

- No to co w takim razie?

- Ja… Yyy… Ja tylko po prostu… Tak myślę sobie i tak sobie wymyśliłam, że może by tak nie brać wszystkiego na raz, tak, bo jestem trochę przemęczona, eee, trochę z nauką nie nadążam, no i eee, jestem w tyle, ale tak sobie myślę, czy by nie nadrobić zaległości i, no nie wiem, może trochę zwolnić, i…

- Do rzeczy – przerwała mama mój słowotok. Trochę byłam jej wdzięczna, nienawidziłam tych chwil, kiedy plotłam trzy po trzy.

Nabrałam powietrza.

- Nie wracam w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu – powiedziałam na wydechu, zamykając oczy i czekając na skutki swojej wypowiedzi.

- A to dlaczego? – usłyszałam zdziwiony głos mamy. Coś trzepnęło mnie po głowie. Uświadomiłam sobie, że to składane przez mamę ubranie.

- Bo, hm, chcę zrobić sobie przerwę – wyjaśniłam.

- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego. Przecież masz dobre wyniki w nauce, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Jesteś przemęczona? Może jesteś chora?

Poczułam jej rękę na swoim czole. Zebrałam siły, otworzyłam oczy i odepchnęłam ją lekko.

- Tak, masz rację, chyba jestem chora. Pójdę do siebie.

Spanikowałam. Wycofałam się i pobiegłam do pokoju. A było już tak blisko! Mogłam powiedzieć, wszystko mogłam mieć już z głowy, nie denerwować się kolejną rozmową!

Tchórz.

Rzuciłam się na swoje łóżko i zaczęłam płakać.

Tchórzofretka, jak to dwa lata temu rozprzestrzeniła się ksywka Malfoya.

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko do siebie, myśląc o dziecku. Biedactwo, tchórzliwości to ono będzie miało aż zanadto.


End file.
